Almost Alice
by inuyoukai8
Summary: Based on the 2010 film. What if Alice remembered something she had forgotten. Something very important and returned to Underland, only to find it once more at war?
1. Chapter 1

-1I do not own this fandom, the movie, the book, the characters, the songs, the rights, nothing! I just write to entertain. I make no money. Please read and review. I haven't been on in a while I know, but I do plan on regular updates so please let me know what you think.

Once upon a time there was a land beneath our own, where flowers talk, rocking horse flies fight with dragon flies. Where white rabbits in fancy waistcoats are very concerned with time. Where creatures and peoples have lovely tea parties in wonderful gardens.......  
Dark Waltz

We are the lucky ones  
We shine like a thousand suns  
When all of the colour runs together

I'll keep you company  
In one glorious harmony  
Waltzing with destiny forever

Dance me into the night  
Underneath the moon shining so bright  
Turning me into the light

Time dances whirling past  
I gaze through the looking glass  
And feel just beyond my grasp is heaven

Sacred geometry  
Where movement is poetry  
Visions of you and me forever

Dance me into the night  
Underneath the moon shining so bright  
Turning me into the light

Dance me into the night  
Underneath the moon shining so bright  
Let the dark waltz begin  
Oh let me wheel - let me spin  
Let it take me again  
Turning me into the light

Dark Waltz - Hayley Westenra

Alice stood on the deck of the ship as it docked. Her brown eyes lifted to the sky above the cramped port to the dreary gray sky. Another day in London. So unlike China, or India. The air here even smelled cramped. The clouds had gathered to welcome her home. Dark, ominous. Fitting weather for such a bleak occasion.

Her hand tightened around Margaret's letter tightly. So tightly in fact, she could feel her nails biting into her palm. Even though her gloves. Her eyes scanned the crowd below for her sister's face. There. Pale, drawn, red eyed. Much like her own she supposed.

She waited patiently as they lowered the planks to allow the passengers to disembark and made her way down the weathered wood to the solid ground waiting for her. Land felt foreign now, she cast one longing look back at the 'Wonder' her floating home and dreamy chariot for these past years. A happy place with few restrictions.

Pushing her way through the throng of people she met her sister in the middle. The rain started to fall then, cold wet drops that spittered and spattered on the gray streets below. They embraced, exchanged awkward smiles, tear filled gazes. This was no happy homecoming.

"Not even a proper hat Alice" Margret said then, touching Alice's golden curls. Taking her sister's arm and leading her to the waiting carriage, she wondered why Alice could never quite conform. Alice lifted a hand to touch her now damp hair. She never wore hats. She couldn't recall exactly why, only that each time she tried she felt a deep sense of betrayal. It made no sense, but then, some things didn't. She knew that.

No words were spoken as they traveled, both staring out the windows, lost in thought. No happy news to share, no recount of grand adventures. Only the dark ache that had bloomed within each of them. Alice wondered where Lowell was, but she didn't ask.

As Alice viewed the passing green, she sighed softly. She hated England. Stuffy, confining England. She had never felt at home here. Yet here was home. And yet it wasn't. Odd that. She recalled walking into a small tea shop in China, being assaulted by the sweet, aromatic scents of many blends. That scent was home…somehow.

She glanced at her sister. Margret, in Alice's opinion had always been a vastly beautiful woman. She was serene and composed and never a hair out of place. This Margret was pale and wan, beautiful in a tense and sad sort of way. What had happened?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Several hours later, Alice broke that terrible silence as they shared tea in the parlor. "How did it happen?"

Her sister smoothed her dark skirts with a shaky hand, "It was a long time coming Alice. Mother had been ill for quite some time."

"Since when?"

"Years. Even before father died. She hid it well, but she grew worse after you left."

Alice dropped her gaze, feeling guilt sink razor teeth into her heart. "I should have been here. Why didn't you write of it? I would have come home at once."

"For exactly that reason!" Margret snapped, grief and fatigue wearing on her, "Mother forbade it and I agreed."

Alice opened her mouth to speak, hurt and anger washing over her in waves. No sound came out and her sister forged ahead.

"We were so proud of you. Our intrepid Alice, traveling the wide world tacking out new trade routes and agreements for king and country. Living your dream, carrying on father's great dream. What could you have done had you come back, save sit and watch her waste away? She didn't want that Alice!"

"But she was ill!"

"How we loved your letters and the odd teas you sent to us. It was her joy you know? We'd sit in this very parlor and read your letters trying to imagine all the wonders you described, try to pronounce all the names." Margret's smile was sad now, recalling those happy times with her mother. "We couldn't take that from you. Couldn't possibly. After all these years Alice, you finally seemed happy… better than you were here. You had found a purpose. You were different. Like you had found something you had lost."

Alice toyed with her teacup. "My muchness." A tiny sparkle moved in the back of her mind.

Margret eyed her, "What was that?"

Alice met her gaze, "My muchness. I found my muchness, fat lot of good its done me."

"Alice. Whatever are you talking about? What is muchness?" Margret asked.

Alice curled her hand near her heart, "Its here. Its that part of you that makes you brave and strong. What makes you live as you wish to. Someone once told me, though I can't… seem to recall." Her voice drifted off towards the end as she pondered what she'd said. "Who was it? It feels like I should know. Like I've forgotten something terribly important."

Margret bit her lip and then spoke in a soft voice, "Alice, perhaps you should not have come back to England."

Alice snapped her eyes to her sister, "Why ever not?"

Margret sighed, "Its just that… well.. You say the oddest things. You don't really fit in here do you? Sometimes you seem too bright for this drab place. Perhaps you should have remained in China, or India, or some other happy place."

And secretly Alice agreed. But if not here, then where? Not in all of her travels had she found the home that fit. Though she missed home terribly. Some strange unknown home. What was it that she had forgotten? The feeling had been nagging at her for months now, and every time she drank her beloved tea she felt it worsen.

Margret watched the play of emotions on Alice's face and felt her heart break a little more. "Its grown quite late Alice. Perhaps you should get some rest. I will take you to see mother's grave in the morning."

Alice nodded, tottering off down the hall, feeling broken and wooden.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Flashes of red and white met her eyes. She peered up at towering flowers that whispered about her. She spun in the vivid colors of a place made of dreams.

A sweet smile and luminous green eyes filled with so much emotion it took her breath away. "You've forgotten me. I knew you would". And her heart cracked a little more.

A blue butterfly flew past her and scowled. "Come home Alice!" it snarked at her.

"I am!" she shouted back but everything was gone, exploding into flame and she was burning.

Alice woke hard, sitting bolt upright on the bed, sweat covering her. She panted for breath. She was shivering and suddenly the pain her chest blossomed like fire and she fell back to the bedding, sobbing into her pillow.

How could you miss a dream so much it hurt?

Ilosivich Stayne was many things to many people. He had been the dark knave and lover to the Red queen. He had been admirer turned hunter on the lovely Alice. He was the banished knight who was forced to live with a large headed woman rather than anywhere else.

If there was one thing he was not, it was a fool and he was tired of his banishment. Not that he was really bound by it anyway. He moved in Underland nearly freely. He had learned to disguise himself cleverly, even took his potions to stem his great height so that he could blend in better. Wore long cloaks and hoods when he moved.

It was in this way that he had first head the rumor.

Rumor of an ancient sword fashioned before Underland was Underland. The Kingmaker. Many scoffed at such tales but Stayne knew better. For Underland was a darker place than most imagined and it held many secrets. He had made it his goal to find this Kingmaker and use it.

He was quite pleased with himself as he thought about how his efforts would about to pay off. Walking behind him on a long forgotten trail in the Tulgey wood, was Iracebeth, former queen of Underland.

"Why are we out hewe again?" she demanded to know. Her incapability of properly pronouncing her R's no longer grated on him as it had in the past.

"I have found it my sweet." he assured her, "The Kingmaker."

"The what?"

"The sword Iracebeth. The one that will allow it's wielder to take control of Underland."

She stopped, eyes growing large in her bulbous head. "Its weal?"

He nodded, smiling sweetly at her as she rushed to clutch his hand, "I could be queen again."

He motioned for her walk ahead of him in to the clearing that was now visible through the trees. There, in the center stood an old dry well.

She walked to the edge of it and peered in to the dimness, "It's a well Stayne" she said. Her tone indicated she was speaking to a simpleton and he held his temper in check.

He moved beside her, long fingers finding the notched crevice he sought. Carefully he lifted the ancient stone away to reveal a compartment. Within it, lay a wicked looking black sword. The malice of the thing was nearly tangible.

She moved to touch it but he blocked her, "Its very dangerous."

She lifted her eyes back to his, "How does it wowk?"

Stayne gently lifted the blade closer for her inspection, "It lives. It dines on royal blood and when the blade is drenched, a new crown will be fashioned."

She blinked, "A new cwown?"

He nodded.

She thought about this. "So we would have to kill Miwana to take control. Impossible! How could we get close enough?"

Stayne smiled again, "I have a plan of course. An insider."

Iracebeth scoffed, "Insidew? To whewe?"

"The white palace" he replied easily, "I have been within the walls on several occasions of late."

The tiny woman shook her head, "Liaw."

"I am the lover of a rather jealous maid who serves there. I have promised her many grand things."

Iracebeth looked crushed, "You… You have a lovew?"

He nodded, "Of course. I needed to get in that palace if this was ever to work. I have told her of the day when I will arrive and I will slay your little sister. I have promised the maid that she will be queen afterwards, but I didn't mean it."

"And then I will have Undewland back?No more upwisings?"

He moved behind her now, "Something like that" he replied.

She glanced over her shoulder at him, wary now, "What do you mean? Something?"

He caressed the blade with his gloved hand, "As long as royal lives the crown will not be fashioned."

She blinked.

Then screamed as Stayne drove the blade deep through her back, piercing her heart. "Stayne…"

"I shall have Underland and be the King you never allowed me to be." he snarled into her face kicking her forward and off the blade. Her eyes were wide and disbelieving. He knicked his palm with the blade, "That should do it, the one to rule must have the blood of all royals or it will not work."

He carefully sheathed the still wet sword. He glanced down to see her small hands moving in pitiful grasping motions in the earth.

"Bedding you was the purest hell I would have endured." he spat at her, "Now it doesn't matter. Mirana will fall and I will destroy the passage to Overland. There will be no champion ever again."

He strode some distance away and laughed darkly, "Long live the queen."

And he left her there to die painfully and the birds to peck at her as they wished.

The cemetery was quiet, the rain drizzling down on her as she made her way to the little stone marker. Margret stood in the door of the small chapel out of the wet. Alice wandered through the neat rows and then stopped. She placed her bunch of flowers down and then knelt and spoke to her mother aloud for the first time in three years.

Alice's gloved fingers wiped away the tiny traces of earth that marred the stone.

She apologized for being away, for not knowing of the illness. She berated herself and called herself everything but a child of God. And in the end, she wept. Wept for the known, the unknown, the lost and the forgotten.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You must do it when the Hatter is not to be found." she whispered in his ear, tongue touching the lobe, "He is a danger to you."

And didn't Stayne know it? The mad man had very nearly killed him once before. "When?"

"Two days time" she giggled between kisses, "You know she loves to walk the moonlit garden terrace. Its there you can strike her and make me your queen."

He growled softly against a soft white throat, sliding deep within her, "And you will be radiant. Wait for me there. I will make all the right moves."

And she had, several days after. Hidden in the pale wisteria and white tea roses.

She watched Mirana, the white queen walk among the flowers. Delicate and pale as the blossoms there. Mirana had never harmed her, never harmed anyone. But her flitting gestures and simpering nature made Lilya sick to her stomach. Mirana was lovely in a way she could never be. So far above everything and everyone and Lilya had always coveted that sacred place. So much so that she was about to commit the highest act of treason. Mirana had been naïve in believing that if she loved everyone, they would love her back.

Lilya watched Stayne appear from the shadows just as the happy voice of the hatter rang out.

"Majesty! I have just completed a new hat for you! Indeed it's the whitest, brightest, smoothest softest finest silk I have ever found!"

Damn! He had returned early. She lifted frightened eyes to Stayne from across the greenery, but he took his chance and attacked the queen. He'd not come this far to lose out now.

Leaping out from the shrubbery and cornering her in her own gardens. "Stayne!" she gasped looking at the tall man bearing down on her. She backed away, her black nailed fingers tapping rampantly in the air.

"Should have killed me when you had the chance Mirana" he cooed to her, "Now all of Underland will be mine. Say hello to your sister for me!" He lashed at her, the black blade biting deep into her pale white skin. Her pained cry brought the hatter running.

He caught her as she sank to the ground the blade still deep in her chest. In his upset not even really noticing the knave yet. His eyes fixed on the horrid red stain blooming from her middle. The white material of her frothy gown marred by it. The scent of iron filled his nose and he thought he might be ill.

"Mirana! Majesty!" he cried out, his hand wrapping around the black steel and tugging it free cutting his own hand in the process. He didn't feel it. Stayne, however saw what had occurred and roared his rage. The hatter looked up at him, his lips curling back in a snarl.

"Alice….find….." Mirana breathed to him, her light hand clutching one last time. His larger hand pressed over the wound as though he could force her remain in her body.

Tarrant watched the light fade from the kind eyes of his friend and queen and gently laid her against the white stone. He rose to his full height, eyes turning an eerie orange and he advanced on the other man. "Now I will kill ye. I knew I shouldha done it from the firss, ye black hearted knave, ye donna know the wrath I'm aboot to give ye."

Stayne knew better than to fight him here, already the sounds of footsteps reached him and the hatter was a fine fighter. "Our day will come hatter, only one can rule this land. And it will be me!" he spat and turned to flee.

"Our day is now!" Tarrant shouted and moved to follow but Stayne was already gone, vanishing in a swirling black fog. Tarrant looked down and saw the white stone of the palace was tinged pink, the very walls reflecting the ever growing pool of crimson that spilled from the fallen queen. He slowly pulled his hat from his head and sank to his knees, the anger fading from his eyes, replaced by grief.

"Twice have I failed you Majesty. And Underland".

And Underland wept and trembled.

"Lord and Lady Ascot have invited us to visit for tea on the way back, I thought perhaps seeing Lord Ascot might make you feel better. You and he were always kindred spirits I think" Margret said as they left the cemetery.

Alice nodded, climbing into the carriage. The hem of her gown was wet and muddy from stooping as she had. Margret avoided the material but said nothing of it's state.

They arrived a short time later, lady Ascot as prim and cool as she had always been. Her husband much warmer. Standing at the front entrance. Looking quite grand. Alice shuddered to think of what her life might have been like within these walls.

Just as they were entering the large manor, Lady Ascot pointed out into the distance of their grounds. "Something is burning!" She turned round to call over her shoulder for servants to see to it at once.

They turned and Alice felt a cold dread fill her stomach. Something important lay in that direction. Didn't it?

"However, can it be burning so brightly when its raining torrents?" Lord Ascot asked in wonder. The kind man peered up at the angry sky as though trying to find an answer, "Its like monsoon in India. You recall Alice." He squinted against he drops pelting his eyeballs.

Torrents. That sparkle grew a little larger.

"Look you can see the flames over the high tops of the trees." Margret said then.

High. Torrents. High tops. Alice felt something starting to coil in her chest. "Torrents, high tops" she mumbled to herself, "Torrents…terrants, Terrance?… Tarrant! Tarrant Hightopp!" Larger still.

"Alice!" Margret cried out at her sister's outburst, "Whatever is the matter with you?"

Alice shook her head, "I've just remembered the terribly important thing I had forgotten, I have to go. Something is wrong I just know it." Then she turned and gathered her skirts fleeing in the direction of the fire. Behind her, voices called after her, footsteps sounded but Alice kept running. Running as though her life depended on it and perhaps it did. Her heart certainly did.

The ground was slippery, the protruding roots catching at her boots as she ran, tripping her, but she was on her feet and moving again. She didn't care that her clothing was torn, her hands and knees scratched and bleeding. She simply ran. Towards the fire. Towards the great tree burning on the hill. Her side ached, her lungs burned, but she kept moving. She had to.

If they caught her, if they knew her madness was real, they would stop her. She might never be able to return.

The hole was nearly grown over but she managed to tear roots aside enough to peer down it. Water and tears drenched her face. Her hair loose and wild. Would it even work this time? She had to try. Alice flung herself into the darkness and screamed when she fell through smoke and fire. The passage was alight.

She hit smoldering books, shelves, the piano, the bed was gone and she plummeted through the overwhelming heat. She crashed through the ceiling in to the burning room of doors. The smoke so thick she could hardly see or breathe. Everything was so very hot. She blinked tears from her eyes in an effort to see. She had to feel her way around the room, yelping when her tender skin encountered something hot.

She groped her way to the table, hand sliding along hot, cracked glass, she felt an uneven edge dig into her palm, to find the bottle and the key. The chandelier crashed to the floor beside her and pain blossomed in her arm as one of it's ornate arms gouged her. Fingers found purchase on the items she sought and she swiftly uncorked the bottle and drank. Coughing and sputtering, feeling the queasy feeling take hold of her.

There had been so little, was it even enough?

The ceiling rained ash and smoldering wood on her, it groaned ominously and she rushed to the tall velvet curtain across the room, eyes burning, lungs throbbing. She was getting dizzy now, tired. Her head pounded sharply and she began to cough. The drapes were on fire now and they fell in a smoking heap before her, blocking the door.

Alice had no option now. Burn to death in this room, or risk injury to survive. She waded into the fabric, feeling her feet sink and lost her balance. She fought onward to the door, feeling the flames lick at her skin and hair. She barely managed to beat out a small fire that had caught at the hem of her slip. She fumbled with the key and the lock.

A portion of the molding fell to the floor, splintering. Wooden fragments bit into her legs and back.

She cried out but kept on. "Please, oh please open!" she shouted above the roar of the fire and finally the key slammed home and she turned the scalding nob and dashed through as the ceiling caved in, carrying a wave of fire with it, that surrounded her. Choked her, burned her.

Alice fell forward. Vaguely aware of pulling herself onward. And there was blackness.


	2. Chapter 2fix you

-1Disclaimer: I not own Alice in Wonderland, the characters, the fandom, the songs used herein or references to the movie. All rights remain with respective owners. I make no money from these writings.

When you try your best but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want but not what you need  
When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse.

And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

And high up above earth or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

Tears stream, down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down your face and I...

Tears stream, down your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face and I...

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you.

Fix You - Coldplay

McTwisp hopped sadly along the little path. His duty today a most unhappy one. To confirm the destruction of the passage between Overland and Underland. Alice's passage. It had burned for nearly two days. After the murder of the white queen, they'd found her poor maid a tangled bloody mess in the shrubbery.

The poor woman had told all she knew before death had taken her. Stayne, it seemed was far more vicious than they'd given him credit for. And before they could act, news of the great fire had reached them. Tarrant had fallen deep into his madness and though he insisted on coming, the others felt it best he not approach the passage. Lest he be lost in his madness forever.

Currently the hatter was in his home, pacing the halls in worry and grief, waiting for McTwisp to send word.

The rabbit's copper colored eyes moved slowly over the charred destruction of the area. The door hung at an odd angle, blackened and burnt, the stone steps covered in soot and ash. The grass and flowers at the base of them twisted black twigs now. The sunlight touched on charred forms, McTwisp dared not look too closely at.

"Oh dear" he said sadly, "Its true. Underland has no champion anymore. What's to become of us?"

A tiny motion caught his eye and he spun to face it. A scrap of ruined fabric fluttered ever so slightly on the breeze and he crept closer. The fabric was attached to a little soot smudged lump and the closer he got the harder it was to breathe.

There, just at the edge of the scorching, curled tightly into a ball was a person. A tiny person. As he knelt over the form, he could just make out the strands of gold in the dirty mess and felt his heart stop. His eyes slid back to the ruination of the area and found small tracks, as though something had been dragged through the fire to rest as close to safety as could be reached.

Something or someone.

Could it be? Was it possible?

Closer he drew, nostrils filled with the scent of fire. Heart thundering madly.

"Alice?" he called softly, gently nudging her small form with his pristine paw.

No movement, no sound. Nothing.

"Oh Alice, Please you must be alive." he pleaded. But the curled form remained still and silent.

Carefully, so carefully he scooped her up into his arms and began to hop back to where the others were. It was slow going this way but he just couldn't leave her. When he neared the clearing where Bayard and the others were waiting, he shouted for them loudly.

"Bayard! A hand please, a paw anything!"

The hound rushed to his side, "McTwisp, what is it? The passage?"

The rabbit shook his head, "Gone. Destroyed. But Bayard you must run to the hatter's house. Look. She was there. I think this is Alice."

Bayard turned his eyes to the black curl marring the rabbit's fine waistcoat and sniffed. Burned hair, singed flesh, blood, fire and there underneath, faint, the scent of Alice. Of human girl. He bayed loudly and bounded away from the slow moving rabbit.

He loped swiftly through the bracken and bramble, tore through brush and thistle. Pounded over branch and brook, twigs snapping and flying under his paws. Until he saw the hatter's home just head. Looming up from the forest floor. And he howled.

Tarrant heard the sound of Bayard's voice approaching, the howl long, loud, insistent. Something was wrong, it must be. Rushing through the door, he met the hound in the yard. "What is it? What's happened?"

Bayard panted for breath, "P..passage…gone. Burned."

Tarrant's gaze turned sad and he began to turn away. Well, they'd known to expect it hadn't they? He'd lost his queen and his Alice in a matter of days. It was like losing his family all over again. Only somehow much worse.

"Tarrant. Its Alice!" Bayard managed.

Tarrant nodded, "I know. Lost to us. Forever and always." his voice was sad now.

"Tarrant! She has returned, McTwisp has her. Though she's badly wounded from the fire."

The hatter's eyes flashed angry yellow and then orange at the thought, "The wee one is hurt? I'll kill em. Tear him into tinay bits I will…I'll eat his….."

"Tarrant!" Bayard interrupted, "We must hurry to her!"

Those eyes flashed from yellow to green to blue and back again before settling on a strange yellow green. The madness barely held in check. "I'm fine, thank you" he managed to stammer. Patting his pockets he nodded, "Lead on Bayard, we mustn't wait."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
McTwisp nearly cried out with happiness when he heard Bayard barking in the distance. Alice wasn't heavy, no, but he was faster on four legs than he was on two and the longer she went without care, the worse her odds became. He'd noticed the burns and scrapes on her hands and legs. He'd tried to clean her up a bit with his kerchief, but that hadn't worked and he feared hurting her worse.

The hatter broke through the trees. A wide eyed questioning look on his face. McTwisp thought he might rum them ore in his haste, but then he was sliding to his knees and skidding to a stop inches from the rabbit. "Where is she? Where is my Alice?" he babbled out in a rush.

McTwisp lifted his arms to the tall man. Tarrant held out his shaking hands.

"Can it really be her?" the rabbit asked softly as he transferred her to the hatter's trembling hands. She was tinier now than before. Barely the size of the hatter's littlest finger.

Tarrant peered down at the wreckage of a woman in his grasp and gave a wobbly smile. "Its Alice. I'd know him anywhere." He lifted green eyes to the waiting rabbit, "Hurry on to my house McTwisp. Find my softest cloth and finest threads, I'll need warm water. Someone call for the hare. Hurry now, hurry."

He watched the rabbit dash off, the hound right behind. Then he cast a malevolent orange orb over the area. Almost hoping to find the knave nearby. His need for violence and blood rising. But when his eyes fell on his Alice, the need to tend and protect overcame it.

His Alice? Yes of course she was his. For who else's would she be? He gave a soft giggle, "You must live my Alice, Underland needs us now. So much has happened. And there is too much to tell you. But there is time for that later. Later."

He held her gently, cupped in his palms, willing her muchness to remain with her. Her life to continue. He ran off home as fast as he could. Whispering encouragement to her as he went.

Upon arriving at his home, he found McTwisp waiting with a bit of Upelkuchen. But Alice was in no condition to eat it. "That will have to wait dear friend" he said gently, "We must wash and bandage her first. When she wakes, she can be bigger."

The March Hare arrived soon after and set out a wide teacup filled with warm water, he stirred in a generous amount of salt. "It will help" he insisted seeing the Hatter balk.

"Put her in there" Thakery commanded softly and the hatter gently placed the tiny Alice into the water, her little face resting against the pad of his fingers. "You drank far too much Pishsolver Alice" he gently admonished. The blackened soot and skin floated to the top.

"Thas right" Thakery said.

They repeated this process three more times until the hare was satisfied she was ready for a proper bath. He refilled yet another tea cup with plain warm water and handed it to Tarrant. Then he left the room, to find his carpet bag of medicines. "I'll go mix up something fer the pain."

Tarrant looked down at Alice as he nodded.

With long, slender fingers he gently washed the soot from her skin and even covered the cup with a kerchief when he snipped the ruined garment from her body. It wouldn't do to have a naked Alice about, even if she was very small. Even if he would very much like to see. He tucked the clean, material around her carefully as he lifted her from the now murky water.

His eyes moved over the cuts and bruises, burns and scrapes and he carefully tended them. He even used his finest tweezers to remove the bits of charred wood from her wounds. Then he dabbed the hare's tinctures onto the small wounds with his smoothest pinhead. Once wrapped, bandaged and clean, he sat back to look at her. His lovely Alice with her pale skin and her ruined golden curls.

He touched the unruly locks with his fingertip. "I'm afraid I'll have to cut your lovely hair Alice, it looks a bit like mine. When you wake." Reaching over, he accepted a tiny spoon from the hare, a light blue fluid shimmered in it's bowl. Strengthening potion. Yes, she would need that.

He managed to work a drop down her little throat, then he lifted her up and headed above stairs. Feeling the fatigue of the day come on him. "Tarrant?" the hare called from the bottom of the steps, "Do ye need anything else at the moment?"

Tarrant turned and nodded, "Rest Thakery, its what we all need. You may use your usual room of course. Lock the doors and windows tightly."

The march hare nodded and turned to see it done.

Then Tarrant vanished up the steps to his own room to sit in his chair before the fire, a tiny Alice nestled on his chest, over his heart. Covered with a clean, dry kerchief and safe with her hatter. He nearly went cross-eyed staring at her until the ache bloomed behind his eyes and he chuckled at himself, so happy to have Alice here again.

Then the pain of the death of the queen and the uncertainty of Underland rose up and he couldn't help but gently cup his hand over the once champion as though to shield her from all harm for always. This was how he drifted to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The search parties looked over the entirety of the Ascot grounds, but could find no trace of Alice anywhere. They did find a charred hole near the base of the tree where the fore seemed to have started but a look inside showed nothing but scorched earth and burnt tangled roots.

"Perhaps she burned entirely away" Hamish had remarked, "The fire must have been very hot to burn in such wet weather." And many agreed. Tragic that the mad girl had returned home to visit the grave of her mother only to be taken over by her madness and rush headlong to her death in a fire.

Margret heard the whispers, the stories but she couldn't bring herself to believe them. Alice had seemed so alive at that last moment. She couldn't believe it, simply couldn't.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tarrant woke several times that night and two others to Alice whimpering or crying out in a sleep she seemed unable to wake from. She would thrash ever so slightly and Tarrant, fearful she'd hurt herself further would cup his hand over her and breath soft comfort to her. He'd stroke his fingertip delicately down her back to soothe her and she would fall back to restful sleep.

It was difficult for him in those times, for her words spoke of dark times in her own world. Of things loved and missed and lost.

What would poor Alice find when she woke to Underland once more?

Alice woke slowly to thunder in her ears. Not thunder, a drum, a great drum. Like the ones she heard a few times in Nippon. She was warm, so warm and something smelled wonderful, like the teashops in China or the spice markets in India. Only so much better. Perhaps she had merely dreamt the sad letter and the terrible homecoming.

She slowly blinked and stretched, feeling muscles pull tight with ache and hurt flood her body. She tried to sit up only to brush against something soft and warm. The warmth shifted and she could see light. She was under a giant hand. And just within her line of sight a giant button. She jolted upright, letting out a strangled groan at the pain the movement caused. Her palms burning as she shoved up against them.

"Alice! You're awake!" came a voice and she lifted her head once more to peer upwards into large green eyes and a gapped toothed smile.

It all came back to her in a rush, the cemetery, the carriage, the fire at the Ascot estate. Falling down the hole and the fire.

"T..Tarrant?" she whispered, afraid she was still dreaming. Her voice was rough and cracked from the smoke she'd inhaled.

He beamed back at her, "Of course. Its good you've come home Alice. There is much to tell you." And she heard that sad note in his voice and her stomach tightened up.

"What's happened?"

He shook his head and it was then she noticed his hair. It was no longer wild and sticking out in all manner of ways. But smooth, bright curls that hung to his shoulders. His eyebrows were trimmed and his color was better now. He looked very different, but was still handsome.

"First you need to be your own size. You really do have a bad habit of being too small or too tall Alice." he gently chastised. Then he handed her a bit of Upelkuchen. She ate it slowly, her throat still raw from the smoke and swallowing hurt terribly.

She had to take a moment when the stretching began, barely having time to register that she was sprawled naked across the hatter's chest before he lifted her up easily and settled her gently in his bed. He tucked the coverlet around her and poured her a small glass of water, which he helped her sip slowly.

She accepted his help when he spooned a vivid purple medicine into her mouth, oddly it didn't taste bad and the sharp aches lessened.

She was too tired and sore to be embarrassed about her state of undress, besides he had been very gentlemanly and not mentioned it. Only made sure she was properly covered by the bedclothes.

"Better?" he asked, not lowering his eyes from her face.

She nodded, looking up at him as he stroked a thumb against her cheek. "You looked a frightful mess Alice." he told her, "We were all so very worried about you. How do you feel?"

She tried to smile but failed, "Like I've been beaten soundly. Heaven's but I hurt Tarrant." Her voice sounded more normal now. He spun from her to rummage in a nearby cupboard, returning with a shimmering blue liquid.

"Strengthening Tonic" he said simply as he uncorked the bottle, "Gave you some last night, not enough though. No, you were much too small and far too asleep." He held the bottle to her dry lips, "Just a sip Alice." he warned.

So sip she did and moments later she did feel better. The ache was still present but nicely dulled. This, she could manage. She sat in still silence for long minutes before finally looking at the hatter.

"You don't look well Alice, your eyes are much too red."

And then she lifted her hand to him and when he moved closer, she fisted the silk of his shirt and drew him closer to bury her face against him and weep. Tarrant gathered her close, murmuring soothing sounds against her hair as he stoked her back. "So you know then? The white queen is dead and Stayne wishes to take Underland."

She pulled back to look up at him. "What? Mirana…Stayne? What are you saying?" She blubbered at him. His green eyes shifted to yellow and then to pale blue.

"If you didn't know why are you crying so?" His voice was tinged with sad confusion and clear concern.

Alice closed her eyes and leaned against him again. Breathing in the sweet scent of tea and the darker shade of male beneath the costly cloth. "I…I lost her…."

"Who dearest?"

She shook her head and Tarrant gently clasped her face between his hands and forced her to meet his gaze. It was a forward move, and more forceful than he had been with her before. "Who?" he repeated in a soft voice.

Tears rolled over her lash line as her eyes flooded anew, "My….m…Mother." she gasped out. And the hurt tore threw her with a vengeance. She had been afraid to openly grieve with Margret. Margret had some time to resign herself to the loss when Alice had returned. It would not have been kind to reopen the wound for her.

The hatter felt his heart break for Alice. He knew only to well what the loss of one so loved felt like. He pulled Alice closer to him, and pressed kisses to the top of her hair as he gently rocked her. "Cry Alice. Let your heart empty all the grief it needs to."

"And now the queen and u…u…Underland" she rambled against his chest.

He shook his head, not that she could see. "Not your concern Alice. There will be time for that later. Take your own crying time. Its yours. I will handle whatever comes. You are home, that's all that matters right now." And he meant his promise.

He knew that most of Underland expected Alice to champion the white kingdom again. Even he had supposed that was to be. But not like this. There was no ruler to champion and the champion was broken, terribly hurt and broken. Tarrant could only do one thing. "We'll fix you Alice, I'll fix you. No matter how long it takes."

And she let herself go limp in his arms as he held her. Letting him hold her for a just a little longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Imagine a place you can always escape to An island off the coast of nowhere A new destination of your own creation Just waiting till you choose to go there Blue treetops and velvet skies Blue ready to blow your mind Oooo This is a place where your mind can escape All the problems today and go far, far away This is a time with no history Welcome to mystery Imagine a city where every things pretty And you sir, you rule the kingdom You call the shots you can do what you want to Oh just imagine the freedom Blue treetops and velvet skies Blue ready to blow your mind Oooo This is a place where your mind can escape All the problems today and go far, far away This is a time with no history Welcome to mystery Blue treetops and velvet skies Blue ready to blow your mind Oooo Imagine a room where the flowers they bloom Through the cracks in the floor and the ceiling Just you and the missus and roses and kisses My, what a wonderful feeling Oooo This is a place where your mind can escape All the problems today and go far, far away This is a time with no history Welcome to mystery This is a place where your mind can escape All the problems today and go far, far away This is a time with no history Feel no misery Come and visit me Welcome to mystery

Welcome to Mystery -Plain White Ts

Days later Alice emerged from the hatter's room on her own power. She had spent hours weeping and railing against herself at the world.

Worlds.

She refused to eat or drink. To let Tarrant repair the damage to her long locks. She didn't even want him to change the bandages on her wounds. She didn't deserve it. She tried several times to push him away, but he knew the lonely mind that madness preyed on and refused to go. Sometimes he'd pinned her down to his bed and made her be still. "You'll injure yourself again". Then he would carefully change the linen strips and apply her medicines again.

When she refused anything for her poor stomach he nearly growled in frustration. Finally he had forced her onto his lap, and spoon fed soup to her and weak tea. "You mustn't fall ill now" he told her. She wanted to fight him but when she saw the care in his eyes she found she couldn't. Besides, his presence, mad or not, was comforting to her.

The first night of her normal sizeness he had opted to sleep in a room across the hall, but when she woke crying and shouting he had rushed across the hall and curled himself around her. Holding her close and sang her nonsensical songs she had liked as a child.

After that propriety be damned, he would not leave Alice alone in the dark.

"Am I a terrible person?" she whispered to him in the darkness of his room one night.

"Of course you aren't" he assured her, "You are the very best kind of person."

"Meaning I am mad" she had muttered.

He had rolled her over onto her back to face him, "A wise girl once told me all the best people are. And after all, we are all a littlemad here." He smiled down at her.

"Have I lost it again?" she asked. He arched a brow in question as she stared quizzically up at him.

"What's that?"

She closed her eyes and breathed the word, "Muchness…."

Tarrant wanted to say a great many things, promise that all would be well, that nothing would bother them again. But he knew that simply wasn't true.

"Alice" he whispered, nose touching hers. They'd never been so close. Her eyes fluttered open, her heart skipped at his nearness, "You've not lost it. You've just put it on the shelf for a bit. You can take it down again when you need it."

"Don't I need it now?"

He leaned up to press a soft kiss to her brow, just as she recalled him doing as a child. "Not at all my dear" he said confidently, "Mine will suffice for now. Hightopps are well known for muchness after all. Or at least we were before the bloody big head and that long legged, stinkin, putrid knave of a half mon…and I'll kill im lass tha I weel.". His eyes shifted to orange as he thought of the knave.

A small cool hand cupped his cheek, "Tarrant." Her voice was soft, soothing.

He closed his eyes, opening them to the vivid green she knew so well. "I'm fine."

She nodded and closed her eyes, turning her nose into his sleeve and breathing deeply. She drifted to sleep with the scent of lemon biscuits and Earl Gray tea dancing in her senses.

Tarrant nearly groaned when she rolled closer to him. The last time Alice had been here, she was thin, tiny. Now she had more curve to her. Lush breasts that were flattened against him at the moment and hips that were softly rounded. Aye, she was built for proper loving, and loving at the moment would be far from proper.

She couldn't recall how long ago that had been, as she made her way down the stairs, garbed in a nightdress Tarrant had fashioned for her. In the downstairs parlor she heard quiet voices. An oddity for anyone around the hatter. She paused outside the door, knowing it was rude to eavesdrop but not caring.

"But Absalom is never wrong!"

"He might be. The compendium is lost. We have no history, no set future."

"What kind of life is that McTwisp?" it was Mally's voice.

"That just can't be" Tarrant said now in somber tones, "A mad hatter cannot rule Underland."

The march hare giggled from some unseen corner.

"Absalom says the legend of the kingmaker is very specific." Chessur spoke, floating near the doorway in lazy circles. As he passed, Alice thought he saw her, but he continued on alerting no one to her presence.

"All royals must fall by it and so they have. The wielder must mingle his blood with that which is spilt for the new crown to appear or creation will wilt."

"Wilt?"

"Die Mally."

"Oh dear" the poor page whispered, his whiskers wiggling in his agitation.

"But I didn't do that" Tarrant stated calmly, far too calmly. Almost sanely.

"But you did. The blood does not dry or fade until the crown appears. Now there are two potential rulers for Underland. You or Stayne. There can be no one else, the spell is already cast! You will have to choose a champion."

Alice stiffened against the wall. Images of the Jabberwocky assaulting her every sense and memory.

"No" Tarrant said simply.

"No?" a chorus of voices rang out.

"You would let our world fall to ruin once again?" Chess asked.

"Listen here you floatin peacock of a feline. I never said I'd do that, no, but I'll no be choosin a champion. I know verra weel who you'd like to see picked. Alice isna weel. If there be fightin to be done, I canna ask that o her. I can see to it meself." The dangerous brogue danced through the room and into the hall.

"Tarrant.."

"I've made up me mind Mally. I nearly gutted tha codfish afore. I can do it again. Ye forget, I'm no just a simple hatter now am I?" It was the most determined and logical his mad half had ever sounded.

"So you are going to be the king of Underland?" Alice asked, slipping into the room, meeting a gaze that burned like embers in a winter grate. He prowled slowly closer, looking more dangerous than she liked. Those eyes slid down the length of her as though seeing every hidden thing. His hand lifted to her shoulder and his fingertips brushed her arm, "Get ye back to bad lass, I'll come by and by."

She shook her head at him and the others twittered nervously.

The shadows beneath his eyes grew darker and she touched his hand where it rested near her wrist, "Tarrant. Stop."

He blinked several times, the orange fading slowly, "I'm fine. You really should be resting Alice."

She arched her brow, "An order from his majesty?"

He reacted as though she'd slapped him, dropping his hand. "Please Alice. You aren't really yourself at the moment."

She nodded her head, "No, I'm really not" she agreed, "But I never will be again if I don't work through this now will I?"

Well, that was true enough. He had nothing to say to that.

"So you will be king" she said softly. Trying to imagine the hatter before replacing the grace and regal air of the white queen.

"I'd really rather not" he admitted, "I make hats… oh! and fabulous tea."

"Who else is there, other than Stayne?" she asked.

Chess shook his head in the air, "No one."

Tarrant looked unhappy with that statement. "Well, there must be someone who can make a better king than me" he snapped.

Alice saw the situation going rapidly downhill, "Look everyone just calm down. Lets sort though this shall we?"

Five sets of eyes locked on her as their owners sank into their chairs.

"We don't really know what to do or how to go about this isn't that right?" she asked.

They nodded.

"Well then, instead of figuring out what should be. Lets figure out what shouldn't."

They shrugged and nodded. It seemed rather backwards but this was Underland after all.

"Stayne can't have Underland!" Mally announced and all agreed.

Alice nodded, "Well that gives us a place to start. How to stop him though? Since he wants that crown so badly, I suppose he'll try and get rid of you as soon as possible Tarrant."

The others nodded.

"But not openly." Chess added, "You are more than capable of beating him on the field of combat. Its not a risk he will want to take until the last minute.."

"So we go get him?" McTwisp asked.

Alice nodded, "Yes. Maybe. Do we know where he is?"

Thakery chuckled madly and tossed a sugar cube at her, which she dodge easily. "Maybe the red palace. Ha some tea lass." He poured a steaming cup for her and set it on the table.

She blinked. "Its still there? I hadn't thought it would be. But that is so expected."

Chess rolled onto his back, stretching his toes in the air, "There have always been two sides to Underland. Those who follow the light and those who choose the dark. He will have followers, though perhaps not many. Once he kills Tarrant, it won't matter anymore."

"Well that isn't going to happen" Alice snarked roughly, "Everyone is light and dark Chess, even us. It's the choice of which to be more of."

She sat down on the settee beside the hatter, running her hands through her frazzled hair, "Why can't this be as easy and slaying?" she asked half heartedly. Tarrant reached over to pat her knee comfortingly, they were very close. Knees and elbows touching but she didn't seem to notice and he certainly didn't mind.

"It is" Mally said, "We just have to slay Stayne."

Alice smiled mirthlessly, "Of course the Vorpal sword won't work on him. Sorry Tarrant."

He shook his head quickly, "I never intended you to do it at all Alice."

He covered her hand with his own and squeezed gently. She nodded, "I know. I heard from the hall."

She looked up at Chess, "I can't go home can I?"

"You are home!" Tarrant interjected but she kept her gaze on that cat.

"I don't think so Alice, no. Only Absalom would know for certain." he replied quietly.

Alice rose to her feet, "Then I suggest we figure out what we need to do, and quickly." Then she rushed from the room and Tarrant wanted so badly to go after her. He forced himself to remain seated to give her time.

"She's right you know" McTwisp said then, "There won't be much time. Things won't be right until we get to work."

"We do have one advantage" Chess said lazily.

They turned to look at him.

"Well he doesn't know she's here yet. I would think getting to the white palace must be the first thing to do. Its safer there. Now Tarrant, I know that look, I know you like your home, but this is the first place he will look for you. Imagine if the worst happens and poor Alice were left to face him alone? No sword, in her wounded condition?"

They shuddered to think it.

"And he did go especially to destroy the passage. There must be something about Alice that frightens him. Something that throws his plan all snickwickety." Mally said.

And they could all agree on that too.

With nods the others agreed to prepare for the journey to Marmoreal.

Alice was sitting near the window when Tarrant entered quietly. He closed the door softly not wanting to alarm her.

"Alice?" he asked gently.

She turned and gave him a lopsided smile, "I'll be alright." she said, she lifted a hand to her head and felt her damaged hair, "Could you help me with this?"

He nodded, "Why not come downstairs for some tea? I'll be happy to fix your hair, though I am afraid I will have to cut it."

She sighed, "I know. Don't look so sad, it's only hair. It will grow back."

She sat very still, Mally perched on her knee as Tarrant worked on her hair. She heard the rapid snicketysnick of the scissors and wondered idly if he would leave her bald in the end. But all too soon he announced he was finished and Mally cocked her head this way and that studying the new look.

"That bad?" Alice asked.

"Just different on you is all. It looks quite nice actually," Mally insisted. She wasn't usually one to share kind words with Alice, but she was truthful.

Tarrant handed her a mirror and allowed her to study his handiwork. His orange tinted, bandaged fingers itched to play in the softness again. Her hair was just barely brushing her shoulders. It wasn't bad at all, just different. Just as Mally said. She nodded, "Thank you Tarrant that looks ever so much better."

Mally handed her a spoon and Alice accepted her tea. Savoring the flavor of the sweet dark tea. Looking into the pristine white cup, watching the dark brew swirl, she recalled Mirana. "I'd like to go see her if that's ok? The queen?" she blurted out.

She looked up to see Tarrant nod, "We'll be heading to the white palace tomorrow."

She nodded in turn. "I'll need some clothing. Can't very well march to war in a nightdress." she mused.

"I'll make you some lovely dresses" he assured her.

"Tarrant, can you make me some trousers instead?" she asked.

His red brows rose high on his forehead, "T..Trousers?" he asked sounding perfectly scandalized.

She nodded, "Of course. It would be more practical for travel and fighting."

He eyed her. It made sense, but ladies simply didn't wear trousers. Although the thought of Alice's lovely legs encased in his creations made him grown warm. Why, when he thought of all the places his clothing would rub against. He shook his head quickly to remove the image.

"Tarrant?" she asked again, "Will you?"

He smiled, "Of course."

He rose and strode to his study which was covered with wire mannequins and fabrics. She followed after him. He stood before a low stool, "Please come over here" he requested and helped her step up onto the stool.

"I'll need a few measurements" he told her, his tape in hand. He measure the outside of her leg to her hip. His hands running ever so softly to flatten his tape against her. The diameter of her waist. And he inhaled deeply of the perfume that was Alice alone. When he measure the inseam, Alice blushed brightly. When he measured her chest his voice seemed to tighten slightly.

It didn't take long, and soon enough she was sitting in the wingback chair watching his hands fly over the fabrics, cutting, stitching, adjusting. He was a wonderful to watch. Stillness did not come naturally to him now and his movements here were smooth and fluid. Here was the grace of a king, she thought to herself.

She fell asleep there, in his study. The soft swish of fabric, the scent of him, lulling her to rest. Tarrant glanced up several hours later to see her curled in the chair. Once again he had lost track of time. She looked peaceful and he sighed with contentment. She seemed to belong there. Why couldn't they just remain as they were right now? No crowns, no battles, no enemies lurking.

But that was just not the way things worked. He looked at the neatly folded garments he had made and then back at her. He rose and moved to kneel before her, brushing her hair from her face. She started to wake and he slowly slipped his arms around her lift her against his chest and moved upstairs with her.

"Tarrant?" she mumbled in that sleepy hushed voice.

"Here Alice. Its time for bed, I think" he replied, smiling when she snuggled closer to him, her little fingers twining in the hair at the nape of his neck. Her face pressed into the hollow of his shoulder.

He laid her in the center of the large bed, then untangled himself from her grip to take off his coat and shoes. Then he curled beside her, sighing again when she rolled against his side. Her head finding that perfect little dip at his shoulder to nestle in.

"Good night Alice".

They set off for the white palace the next morning, Alice dressed in her trousers and waistcoat. The Hatter had even made her a top hat of her own. All in shimmering shades of purples and blues. Quite the handsome suit if he did say so himself which he did.

He'd made her coat a bit longer for decency's sake he told her. Truth was, no one should be able to view the bum of Alice so easily in his opinion. But he kept that part to himself. She had smiled, "I could pass for a boy now. What a wonderful disguise."

"Yes" Tarrant agreed then added under his breath, "A beautiful boy." Then they'd locked up his home and made their way into the woods towards Marmoreal, and the white palace.

As they walked, close together hands sometimes brushing, Alice took in all the beauty of Underland. "A lot changes in three years" she mused aloud, "These trees were all dead looking and dark. Remember?" Tarrant cast his green eyes up to the pale blue leaves of the trees and the many blossoms.

"I remember."

"Its so lovely now" she went on, "We have to make sure it stays this way. It can't go back Tarrant."

"I know."

She looked down and gently linked her fingers with his own, seeing him smile, "I am sorry that I can't be your champion Tarrant. That I can't just slay with an enchanted sword this time."

He pulled them to a stop, searching her eyes and leaned closer to her, "Alice. You are always, have always and always will be just what I need you to be. Just yourself. Just Alice. That is far more than enough."

She felt her eyes prick at his kind words and stood on her tip toes to press a kiss to his cheek, "Thank you Tarrant. For always" she whispered to him. Then she was walking again and Tarrant felt a funny flop in stomach as he touched his pale cheek.

A not altogether unpleasant one.


	4. Chapter 4

Take a look at my bodyLook at my handsThere's so much here that I don't understandYour face-saving promisesWhispered like prayersI don't need them'Cause I've been treated so wrong,I've been treated so longAs if I'm becoming untouchableWell, contempt loves the silence, it thrives in the darkWith fine winding tendrils that strangle the heartThey say that promises sweeten the blowBut I don't need them, no I don't need themI've been treated so wrong,I've been treated so longAs if I'm becoming untouchableI'm a slow-dying flowerIn the frost-killing hourSweet turning sour and untouchableI need the darkness, the sweetness, the sadness, the weaknessOh I need thisI need a lullaby, a kiss goodnight, angel, sweet love of my lifeOh I need thisI'm a slow-dying flowerFrost-killing hourThe sweet turning sour and untouchableDo you remember the way that you touched me beforeAll the trembling sweetness I loved and adoredYour face-saving promisesWhispered liked prayersI don't need themI need the darkness, the sweetness, the sadness, the weaknessOh, I need thisI need a lullaby, a kiss goodnight, angel, sweet love of my lifeOh, I need thisWell is it dark enoughCan you see meDo you want meCan you reach meOh, I'm leavingBetter shut your mouth, and hold your breathYou kiss me now, you catch your deathOh, I mean thisOh, I mean this

My Skin - Natalie Merchant

They arrived at the white palace safely much to the cheers and happiness of the Underland creatures. They welcomed back their champion, truly believing that once more Alice would and could save them. She felt the weight of those gazes like iron shackles. Guilt engulfed her, she glanced to the side to find Tarrant staring boldly ahead but even as she felt sorrow well up, he reached over to take her hand.

"Welcome back to Marmoreal" he whispered to her.

But she couldn't feel like she was welcome when she felt like a fraud crossing the threshold. She was reminded of the mean spirited flowers who had accused her of purposely misleading them and being the wrong Alice. She felt sick to her stomach and suddenly very hot.

She felt the hatter gently tug her hand and realized she'd stopped walking in the pristine white corridor. He felt the tremor in her small hand and glanced at it before looking up to see her face go ashen. "Alice?" he called to her, a tinge of alarm in his voice.

She shook her head, opened her mouth to say she was fine and pitched forward. The world spinning madly. Tarrant moved forward swiftly catching her before she could hit the hard marble floor amid the gasps and shouts of the onlookers. He ran his hand over her face feeling the heat of it.

Looking up at the others he realized one important thing. His Alice wasn't well. At all. "Where is Thakery?"

She opened her eyes less than twenty minutes later, which of course was nineteen and one half minutes too late for Tarrant. He was leaning over her and she nearly shrieked and waking to find another person so close to her.

He leaned back, an odd look on his face. "You are still unwell" he accused, "You hid this from me."

She struggled to sit up but she found herself gently shoved back down, "Tarrant!"

"You hid it from me." he repeated quietly, he held a small spoon to her lips, scowling til she swallowed. Already he had set the silver aside and was checking her bandages critically. Dabbing tincture on the still healing scrapes of her palms.

"I am not unwell" she insisted, "It was just… too much. Seeing all of them, knowing I can't give them what they expect of me. Its like ….suffocating."

She turned to stare at the white coverlet and closed her eyes. "I really hate this color. Its sterile. It reminds me of cold, unfeeling things." she muttered.

Tarrant blinked at her little outburst.

"Here then." he said and she opened her eyes to find a bright green kerchief on her lap. She toyed with the pretty edge and admired the color, not quite ready to meet his eyes. He waited silently, knowing his Alice as he did.

"I feel so ashamed" she blurted out.

Tarrant blinked, "Why should you feel ashamed Alice? You've done nothing wrong."

"Haven't I?" she countered, "I wanted to get back so badly and for what? To stand by and do nothing. Underland is always in trouble when I am here it seems. I just wanted to come back and live happily with…." She broke off, smoothing the pretty material once more.

The hatter eyed her in silence. She was still flushed, perhaps it was merely her fever talking, but he felt the underlying hurt as well.

"I was once a champion…. Now look at me." It wasn't really in her nature to be so self pitying but at the moment she couldn't seem to stop herself. She was angry and disgusted with her own actions.

Tarrant reached out and caught her chin on his fingertips. "I am looking at you Alice" he told her and his eyes and voice were devoid of any hint of madness, "I see a champion. A good person. Nothing to be ashamed of…only admired."

Alice looked away. She didn't deserve his kind words. She need a swift kick in the rear and knew just where to get it. "Where is Absalom?"

Tarrant blinked, "Flitting about somewhere."

"I should very much like to see him. I must ask him something."

"I think that can be arranged" a low voice drawled from the balcony and Alice saw Chess wink into view, "But before that perhaps you'd like to take a nice hot bath. I hear it does wonders for the nerves."

She shook her head, "No thank you, but.."

"I really must insist Alice, you still seem a bit fevered. Go along now." The cat's voice was nearing stern and Alice sighed.

"Fine."

Chess waited until she has stormed into the side room before he turned back to his friend the hatter. "There is news" he said quietly, "None of it good I'm afraid."

Tarrant sat on the edge of the bed, "How can it possibly be worse? Oh, have they blockaded the sea so I can't have my tea?"

"No. Worse. Stayne has found the Midwidgen witches."

Tarrant's eyes went round, "From the Outlands?"

Chess nodded, "They were once banished from Underland you recall."

The hatter nodded, "Iracebeth of Crims practiced dominion over living things, they over the dead."

"Indeed. Now they are building Stayne an army Tarrant."

"What? One doesn't just build an army. You need bodies."

"Parts of bodies at least."

Tarrant blanched, "Revolting. Where?"

Chess shook his head sadly, "He's trawled the river of the red queen and do you know how many heads he's found?"

Tarrant didn't want to know but he asked anyway.

"Over a thousand."

"A thousand?"

"How are we going to stop that Tarrant? Even if you can kill Stayne, that army of corpse flesh will slaughter on. Once they receive an order they simply obey. Keep moving until there is nothing left of them. Traditional weapons won't have any effect on them."

He shook his head, something so dark barely seemed possible. Though nothing in Underland ever was.

"She has to fight again. We need every blade, every chance." Chess pressed.

Tarrant shook his head, "Nay, I willna allow it." The yellow was creeping in now.

Chess rolled in the air, "You haven't the option" he said matter-of-factly, "It was all outlined in the letter."

"Letter?" Tarrant was very confused now.

"Yes. The letter the queen left for Alice shortly after she departed the last time. She hid it in the bath. I expect Alice is reading it right now."

"What does it say?"

Chess shrugged, "Only the queen, Absalom and now Alice know."

Alice sank up to her nose in the hot soapy water. Honeysuckle scent filled the air and she inhaled deeply. Perhaps Chess had been correct in making her taking a bath. It did feel lovely here. She decided to not hold a grudge against the feline then. She leaned her head back against the stone ledge and stared up at the towering ceiling. "I really hate white. You were so warm and caring Mirana, how could you stand such a cold color?"

Suddenly a small black mark caught her eye from way up. She squinted and tilted her head. It was writing. Someone had stuck a letter on the ceiling. A letter that read very clearly…ALICE. She was about to stand and try and find a ladder or some other way of reaching it when the steam blocked her view and said letter floated down to land atop her head.

Reaching up she plucked it from her hair and carefully opened it. "Curiouser and curiouser."

'My Dearest Friend and Champion Alice,

I am writing this letter in the view of Absalom. We have found some frightening events unfolding on the Oraculum. Ones that Underland is not yet prepared to face. I will die Alice. There is no way round it. Underland will face war again and a king must be chosen.

As my champion I hope that you will help Underland in any way you can. The vorpal sword and armor are hidden in the tower. You must be the fire of Underland Alice. Or all will perish. Much love to you. Mirana.

P.S please speak kindly to my trees, they grow sad so easily. And they have so much to say'

"Fire of Underland? I've already been through fire. What does this mean?" Alice muttered to herself. She rose from the tub, barely toweling herself before pulling her loose palace clothing on leaving the bathing room in search of Chess and the hatter.

She pulled the door of her chambers wide and stormed up to them, "I need the Oraculum".

They looked at each other and then back at her. "Impossible" Chess said.

"Why?"

Tarrant lifted a hand to her, "Its been lost." Alice didn't believe him.

"Where can I find Absalom?" she asked instead.

"Oh, words been sent, we hope he will arrive in two days time."

She nodded. She could work with that. "I need to go for a walk. In the gardens" she said then.

Tarrant was on his feet, "Not alone!"

She turned at the door to face him, "Why not?"

Chess floated to her, whispering in her ear, "The queen was killed in the garden."

She turned apologetic eyes to Tarrant, "I'm sorry. I didn't know. Walk with me to the tower?"

He smiled slightly and nodded, "Of course. We can walk in the gardens too Alice. Just please not on the west edge."

She nodded, "The east then."

Chess watched them go a wide smile on his face. "Maybe this time they'll get it right."

Alice walked beside Tarrant, slowly. She glanced down and opened Mirana's letter. She read and reread it at least four times before Tarrant had to ask. It was probably very rude to do so but he simply had to know what it said.

"What did she say?"

Alice stopped and looked up at him, his green eyes were sad. Guilt ridden. "She knew it would happen Tarrant. She said so in her letter."

He shook his head but she held the parchment out to him and hesitantly he took it, his eyes scanning it carefully. Alice saw the line of his body tense and reached her hand out to him. He shook his head stiffly and backed away. Spinning to face away from her.

"She told me to find ye. I didna do it" his brogue reached her ears. His madness was rising. Or maybe it wasn't. What if the gentle hatter was the mad one and this was Tarrant? Alice shook her head over the idea and raced around him.

Orange eyes lifted to her and she reached for his face. He pulled his head back out of reach, "Nay. Ye've got to listen to me lass. Ye must find a way out of Underland. Ye must flee. I dinna think we can win this fight, and I canna see you fall."

"I'm not leaving you here to fight alone, I couldn't go home if I wanted to anyway." she told him.

His hand rose between them, to tug lightly on her shorter hair. "Ye must. Yer mah Alice."

"Your Alice?" Her golden brow arched at his low rumble of words, even as her stomach flipped happily.

He stepped closer, "Aye, mah Alice, me verra own. And ye hafta live. Ye canna carry around this guilt."

She laughed lightly at him, "You really are mad. I'm not going."

He stepped closer still, "Aye, I am mad. But I am also a mon Alice, and it makes all the difference."

She wrinkled her brow at his odd words. "What does that mean?"

But he'd closed the distance and laid his lips against her own, silencing her. It was not her first kiss. She'd once kissed a deckhand in the streets of Shanghai. It had been her first and last kiss. She'd felt nothing at all that would make her wish to again.

She gasped at the unexpected action and the hatter angled his head to fuse their mouths in a deep kiss. His tongue sneaking out to touch against her own before retreating. She pulled back slightly to meet green eyes and then he was there again and his arms came round her. Drawing her close against him as he ravished her mouth in the most delicious of ways.

This was what she had longed for! Her stomach was full of butterflies, the entire world narrowed to the soft yet firm lips on her own, the hands trailing over her back and toying with her hair. To the velvet lap of his clever tongue.

Just when she was getting the hang of it, he pulled back and set her away from him. "Forgive me". Before she could respond, he had led her back to the corridor and ushered her inside. "Good night Alice." She stared after him for a long moment, uncertain of what had just transpired. She pressed her fingers to her lips but the tingling didn't fade.

Tarrant had kissed her and how she wished he'd come back to do it again. But he seemed to not enjoy it and so she hurried to her room and sat in the center of large bed mulling it over. What had she done? Had she just ruined a most perfect friendship? Had she really messed it up?

Why did she want to cry now? Feeling so uncertain and inadequate. She supposed she would have to wait until he came to bed to ask him. Or maybe she wouldn't, maybe she should just wait and see what became of this.

She waited for several hours, fighting sleep but soon it was very apparent that Tarrant wasn't coming. She'd grown so used to his nearness that the absence of it was tangible. She tossed and turned for hours more before finally giving up and walking to the balcony and staring over the gardens.

'Please speak kindly to my trees, they grow sad so easily. And they have so much to say'.

Alice bit her lip, the gardens might well be dangerous. But what if…. Just what if?

She flung her door open and rushed down the stairs and corridors to the terrace and listened intently. There was only silence. She really hoped she didn't follow in Mirana's foot steps with her actions. "Hello" she said to the trees, "You are so very lovely. Have you anything to say?"

They said nothing and she felt like a fool. Slowly she turned to go back inside, no doubt the others would be angry with her recklessness. IT was foolhardy to be out here. The thought of Mirana lying here on the cold stone made her shiver.

"There is no danger in the garden this night." came a soft whisper on the wind.

Alice turned and saw no one. "The queen mentioned you in her letter to me."

"Long live Mirana" the trees whispered in sad tones.

"She died here, you saw that didn't you?" she asked.

"Indeed. Mirana kept us in bloom all the year long with her love and kindness."

"I need your help for Mirana's memory and the sake of Underland" Alice said.

The trees were silent.

"Where can I find the Oraculum? I do not believe that it was lost."

"Far away. At the edge of the world. Far to the north."

Alice sighed, "Is that all you can tell me? It doesn't really help."

"Ask the blue lord. Off to bed now Champion."

Alice sank instead to the stone bench, "Do you have a moment? Please? To just listen? I don't think I could confide to anyone else."

The trees seemed to tinkle with happy laughter, "Of course."

"The hatter kissed me" she blurted out, "Now I am confused."

"You do not care for the hatter?"

"It isn't that at all" she protested, she motioned ineffectually with her hands, but couldn't put it into words..

"Poor Alice. Return to your room. You're over thinking things."

So Alice stood, thinking the trees were not nearly as nice as they seemed and not a wit's bit of helpful. She bade them a polite good night and hurried back to the tall white door which led to her room. She nearly made it to the bed when she noticed something on her pillow.

A splash of color huddled in her blankets. Gazing down she found Tarrant asleep in her bed. Covers pulled up to his chin. Gently she brushed the hair from his brow and turned out the light before crawling in beside him. She snuggled closer and smiled when his arm came over her, drawing her back into his chest and warmth.

She was just settling to sleep when his voice reached her and warm breath washed over her ear. "You've been out walking alone. Naughty."

"I'm sorry.. I was confused."

"Please don't do it again Alice. For my sake."

She nodded, bumping his chin lightly but he sighed happily and she supposed that was that.

"You know one day Tarrant we really will have to sort this out." she muttered good naturedly.

"I like the mess it is" he replied and then he began to stroke her back and Alice fell to sleep with a quiet, "That's

cheating."


	5. Chapter 5

I am the red in the rose, the flowersOn the blankets on your bedroom I am the gray in the ghost that hidesWith your clothes behind your closet door.I am the green in the grass that bends backFrom underneath your I am the blue in your back alley viewWhere the horizon and the rooftops you cut me I suppose I would bleed the colorsOf the evening can go anywhere you wish cause I'll be there, wherever you are.(Wherever you are) (I will always be your keysWhen we are lost in the Technicolor phase)I am the black in the bookThe letters on the pages that you I am the orange in the overcastOf color that you visualize.I am the white in the walls that soak upAll the sound when you cannot I am the peach in the starfish on the beachThat wish the harbor wasn't quite so you cut me I suppose I would bleed the colorsOf the evening stars. (my darling)You can go anywhere you wish cause I'll be there, wherever you are. (my darling)(Wherever you are)

The Technicolor Phase - Owl City

Alice woke alone, looking around the bright white of the room until her eyes fell on a brilliant green splash. Her clothing for the day. She dressed quickly and went in search of her friends. After long minutes of wandering she found them gathered around a large table, the top of which held a moving map of the worlds.

McTwisp noticed her first, "Good morning Alice!"

The others raised their heads to look at her, "Morning everyone."

Alice accepted an apple from the smiling rabbit, and moved to stand beside Tarrant and stared down at the map. She traced her fingertip around the dark line that surrounded Underland. "What's at the edge of the world?" she asked.

"Outlands of course" Mally replied.

Alice drew her finger higher, "And here to the far north?"

"Highlands" the dormouse replied, looking over to Tarrant.

"That's were the Hightopp clan hails from, in the days before we were hatters." Tarrant offered.

Alice tapped the map, "I need to go there."

Mally's eyes went impossibly wide, "But thas wild country it is."

"I don't care."

Tarrant moved slightly closer to Alice, "E'en the red queen would not push her armies there." he said in that rich brogue. But his eyes were still very green.

Alice took a deep breath, "I believe the Oraculum is there."

All eyes snapped to her, "What?" they asked in unison.

"Well the trees said last night.."

"Did they mention where Alice? Did they?" Mc Twisp asked eagerly.

She shook her head.

"Trees will say anything for a kind word they will." Mally muttered.

The others nodded and agreed but Alice spoke up again, "They said to ask the blue lord."

"Absalom." Tarrant mouthed to himself, eyes sliding to the side in his nervous habit. Then he giggled before he could stop himself.

McTwisp wrung his white paws, "Well that settles it, until we speak to Absalom we cannot rule it out."

One day until Absalom might arrive. Alice was a ball of nervous energy, a thousand questions swirling in her mind, demanding to be asked and answered. She paced the terrace, wringing her hands. There were so many things to consider. She cast a glance from the corner of her eye at where the hatter sat swinging his pocket watch. His eyes hovering between yellow and green.

He seemed to show his mad side more and more. She'd mentioned it to McTwisp and he had merely shrugged and said the hatter was likely hiding something that had been on his mind for some time. When she pressed, he refused to say further.

Tarrant sat at a small table watching her with sad eyes. Pocket watch back in place. Where was her comforting stillness?

"Alice?" he called and she paused, turning to look at him over her shoulder. He caught his breath at how lovely she looked beneath the brim of the polished little hat he'd made for her. She gave him a wobbly smile. "Won't you sit down? Pacing won't make him arrive faster will it?"

She moved to sit across her him, and those now green eyes bored into her. "I'm sorry. I just have so many things on my mind.".

He nodded, "Shall we sit and consider things that begin with the letter B?"

She blinked at him.

"Blonde, boy, ball, bat, butter, biscuit, bandersnatch, butterfly, beagle…beautiful."

She smiled a little at him, "Bend, bonnet, Black Pepper, Banyan Tree."

He beamed at her, before he went quiet for a moment, "What is a …Banyan tree Alice?"

She waved her hand, "A tree I saw on my travels."

Tarrant was silent for a long moment, "You…You never speak of it. The time away from Underland." His voice was soft and he wouldn't meet her eyes, "You must have liked it very much to stay away so long."

"Tarrant?"

"You said you'd be back before I knew it. But I did know it Alice and it was awful." His eyes flickered to yellow.

Here was the thing then.

"I did everything as quickly as I could Tarrant, I really did."

"Ye forgot." His tone held a dark note that dared her to deny it.

Alice sighed unhappily, "After a time, yes, I did Tarrant. Not that I wanted to. I'm sorry."

He shook his head then, forcing the orange out of his eyes. "Not your fault, Underland slides away from memory. It can't be recalled outside of the realms for long. I told you when you left."

She looked down at her hands in her lap, her bandages were still clean, at least that was going right. "I didn't understand it at the time."

The hatter saw her slip into gloom and sat up straighter, "But you did remember and you came back." His tone hopeful now, cheerful.

She met his eyes and smiled then, "I did yes. Though you don't look much like you did the last time I had seen you."

He touched his hair with an nervous hand, "Yes. Well had to clean up a bit you know. And you're one to talk, look at all the changes you have made."

"Changes?"

He nodded, "I'm quite sure you didn't have so much…ehm… before." he said waving his hands before his chest.

She fixed him with a stern glare and he looked at his cup again.

She leaned back in her chair, "You make a very dashing hatter, Tarrant." And he blushed a little at her words, unused to such compliments anymore.

"Will you tell me Alice? About the Overland?" he asked, "I should very much like to know."

And when he asked so sweetly, who was she to deny him? So she began to tell him tales of the wide sea and the strange lands. Mally joined at some point, listening raptly to the stories. Soon the hatter couldn't stand it. "One moment please Alice."

He jumped up from his seat and dashed into the castle only to return brandishing a paintbrush imperiously. "Paint the story." he said passing her the very dry brush. She stared at him and then at the brush.

"Oh yes!" Mally said, "Please do!"

Alice wasn't sure how to go about this. But she dutifully lifted the brush to the air and began to speak again. As the words left her mouth, colors spilled from the brush, translucent and shimmering. "Oh!".

She painted the dusty silk road, the gray harbors in London, the misty green mountains of China, the bright blue seas near Sumatra. She painted cherry and plum blossoms, placid lakes. She painted odd clothing and strange hats that made the hatter and the dormouse coo with delight.

She painted the colorful spice markets, the fragrant tea shops, laughing with delight when the scents rolled back to her. She painted the dense jungles and lush bamboo forests, she painted the Sikhs and the Punjabs in their colorful silks and festivals. She painted dervishes whirling in prayer.

She painted golden deserts that stretched like vast oceans, and ancient stone palaces. She painted shaggy mongol ponies and the delicate court dancers. She painted the ocean lapping at the hull of the 'Wonder'. She painted the day she had frolicked in the surf near a small island with the sailors.

She painted the large kelp beds, the swift dolphins, the large and gentle whales. The bright fish that could fly. She painted storms at sea. Like the one that came from nowhere, like a great swirling wall of cloud and turned the whole sky an eerie purple gray. She even painted the St. Elmo's fire that lit the sky with electric current and danced across the ship like fae flame in a myriad of colors.

She painted the orange and black tigers, the great gray elephants, she painted the temple cats of Siam. With large, intelligent blue eyes and chocolate faces. She painted their large soft paws against her own small white hands.

She painted temples and monks wrapped in bright robes and all the animals she'd seen. She painted ships and stars and night skies. She painted the faces of friends she had made. She painted the dreams she had had at night when Underland wanted to be remembered. She painted the journey home, the fire and the room of doors.

And at the very end she painted her most favorites places of all. An overgrown temple being taken over by Banyan trees covered in rolling mists, and the hatter's brighter tea parties. She turned to look at Tarrant and Mally who stood watching with wide eyes and huge smiles.

"Oh Alice" Mally said, "Its wonderful."

"This, Tarrant, is a banyan tree." she finally said.

He nodded, "Yes, its very…ehm..banyany."

Mally asked at least a hundred questions about the images shimmering in the air. And Alice dutifully answered every one, much to the delight of her small audience. She even painted the Ehru playing woman she'd met in a garden once, the sad plaintive notes ringing through the white terraces.

Alice sat beside the hatter now, sipping her tea and watching as the colors slowly danced away on the breeze. As she watched the last three years slowly vanish she was struck by one simple thought. "I missed you when I was gone. Even when I couldn't really remember."

And Tarrant smiled widely at her. Feeling as though his very chest might burst from the great wave of happiness that filled it.

They sat for the rest of the afternoon, sharing tea and cakes and stories. Remembering memories apart and together and for the first time in a very long time, Alice felt very nearly whole.

Stayne prowled the corridors of the red palace. That insipid color was slowly giving way to the deft strokes of painters. He hated red, always had. His long legs carried him in a awkward swaying swagger as black slowly covered the crimson.

The hedges had long since overgrown. There was not to be any indication of the bulb headed woman who once ruled here. He made his way to the royal chamber where he had whored himself for power and shouted to the servants to burn the heart shaped bed.

They didn't speak, couldn't. They were lumps of cold flesh driven with only a purpose. To serve him. To any end by any means. They stank of course as all dead things did, but he ordered more windows knocked into the walls and figured he would just have to deal with it. For now.

"Lord Stayne." came a sultry voice and he turned to see one of Midwidgen sisters approaching him. She was tall as well, though not as tall a he. Her long violet hair and orange eyes striking against her pale flesh.

"Yes Witch?" he asked. They were a bit creepy even for him, but he dared not cross them, just yet.

She eyed him, "There is a champion in the white court."

He laughed, "Impossible. I burned the passage myself, and the only other means of travel here is the looking glass. That's been at the bottom of the sea for some time."

"Be that as it may, the Alice has returned."

His face flushed, twisted with fury. "Go, leave me."

The witch turned and sauntered away, the champion was the least of his worries as she saw it. It was the champion's champion that proved most dangerous.

Stayne punched the wall, uncaring when he felt the bones of his hand shift. "Damn you Alice!" She would have to die of course. He knew he could not turn her to his will or whims. Pity, she was very lovely. So spirited, such a fantasy to break.

The legend stated the Champion was a danger to one of the rulers. Did it really matter which side? The more he considered it, the more a dark, wonderful, mad idea took root.

He had always wanted Alice. Even as a child, though he kept those thoughts to himself. Such things were not accepted, not even in Underland. Even when he thought she was Um from Umbrage, he'd found himself so painfully hard with want of her, that he'd closed his eyes and nearly pounded the large headed queen through the mattress of her bed.

Of course the hatter wanted her too, there was no doubt of that. "Ehm, witch!" he called sheepishly.

Those orange eyes fell on him and she gave a smirk, "Still want her?"

Absalom arrived in the evening, lighting on the terrace railing. Alice rushed forward to greet him. "I have so many questions."

"Of course you do."

"I need the Oraculum. The trees said to ask the blue lord and you are the only one I can think of who is so….blue."

The butterfly laughed and took to the air to land on a the white jasmine blossoms, "Clever girl." he replied in his deep voice, "You have found the queen's letter and spoken to the trees."

"Yes. But I don't really understand."

"I thought not, stupid girl."

Alice frowned, first she was clever now she was stupid again. Hmm.

"What is the fire of Underland?"

He arched his brows at her, "You of course foolish child."

"But how?"

"I cannot tell you everything Alice. There are some riddles you must solve for yourself." Absalom sounded impatient with her.

"Well how am I supposed to be the fire if I don't even know what that means?" she snapped.

He chuckled then, "It will come to you Alice. In time. Though you don't have much left. Underland is already starting to wilt and wither."

"What do I have to do?" she asked.

"Find the Oraculum."

"But where?

"To the north on Banganesh field. The hatter knows it. But it will not be easy. You will have to fight Alice."

"But I don't know how to do that." She was getting frustrated, this was all so overwhelming.

"Again, the hatter knows it. You did see him on Frabjous day didn't you? Most impressive. Not ordinary hatters are Hightopps."

Alice paused to consider it. Then lifted her amber eyes to the blue butterfly, "And Stayne?"

Absalom shook his head slowly, "Twisted, sick, dangerous. Very dangerous. Beware him Alice."

She nodded. "Thank you Absalom."

"Best hurry Alice."

She spun from him, nearly colliding with Tarrant who steadied her with a slight chuckle and then she dashed past and flew up the stairs of the tower.

Tarrant watched her go. "What did you tell her Absalom?" he asked.

"Only what I could. You must teach her Tarrant. Her very life will depend on how well she wields the vorpal sword of her own will."

Tarrant's eyes flickered orange to green and back again, "Why can't she just …be?"

"That isn't mean to be. Not at this moment. You mustn't interfere."

"Ye great blue bam pot!"

"Hatter!"

"I'm fine"


	6. Chapter 6

See Me In ShadowStanding in the shadow of our liesTo hide our imperfectionsDoing anything we can to hideEyes wide open but still blindTo see what really mattersAnd insecurity won't goSee me in shadowsStanding by the ruins of your soulThat cries for some more meaningWondering when you haveBecome so coldSo coldAnd all the pictures of your past are goneSo cold, so cold Forget yourselfAnd who you areAnother life is not that farStanding by the paintings of your dreamsBut you have awokenAnd all the purples and the greensHave turned to blackAnd the ruins of your soulHave died, no more meaningI wonder when you haveBecome so cold

So coldAnd all the pictures of your past are goneSo cold, so cold Forget yourselfAnd who you areAnother life is not that far

Not that far 

See me in Shadow - Delain

A week passed in relative harmony. Scouts sent word to the castle whenever they learned something new. Tarrant hadn't kissed Alice again and she was just starting to accept that perhaps it had been a mistake. That didn't make it hurt less though.

She continued to have nightmares of the fire and Tarrant continued to cuddle close to her but he was always gone by morning and so she had no idea what to think of that.

Tarrant was awakened at dawn. Another night raid had plunged Underland further into chaos and darkness. This time, a pretty village called Wingding at the edge of the White Sea. Less than a half day's ride from Marmoreal it was clearly meant to challenge the hatter. 

To prove that Stayne was capable of attacking anyone, anywhere and daring the hatter to ride from behind the safety of the walls.

Tarrant was more than willing to do so. He dressed quietly not wanting to wake Alice, her dreams had been troubled again last night. Right now he just wanted her to rest and heal that broken part of her inside. He left orders with the white rabbit to alert Alice to his location when she woke and that she was to stay safe in the castle.

Then he took a company of knights and rode out.

Alice woke sometime later feeling chilled. She reached for Tarrant but found his linens cold. He'd been gone for some time. So accustomed was she to his warm presence in her sleep that the lack of it sent a pang of panic racing through her.

She called his name, even as she tugged on a light robe and threw the tall doors open wide. 

"Tarrant?"

McTwisp stood nearby, fidgeting with his precious pocket watch and he looked up rapidly at the thunderous sound. "Oh, hello Alice." he called to her.

She spun, sighing in relief to see him, "McTwisp, the hatter is gone."

The rabbit nodded, "Yes, just after dawn. Terrible business. The knave attacked in the night. Not far from here."

"He didn't wake me" she said more to herself than the rabbit. "Why?"

"He wanted you to rest and he was most specific, to remain here until he returns."

"What if Stayne attacks him?"

"He took an armed company of knight Lady Alice. No need to worry. Won't you come and have a bite to eat while we wait for him?"

She nodded, "Yes. Thank you, just let me get dressed." She would have to talk to the hatter about running off like this later she decided.

The destruction was complete. Not a house was left untouched. Not a one. Spindly timbers and pilings stood stark and smoldering against the white sands and the angry gray sky. The scent of fire and death hung heavy in the air. Tarrant forced himself not to gag as he breathed it in.

For the second time in his life he stood in the center of carnage embodied. Whole families had been lost that day. As his had been lost. Lives wiped away with a swift attack that brought terror and death and torment. How many Tarrant Hightopps had been made this dark day? The mark that was indelible on the page of Underland would always remain here. As it had in Witz End. He felt his chest constrict as a soft curse from a knight drew his attention to the far end of the village.

There, carelessly piled and tangled, were the over one hundred residents of this once lovely seaside town. Tarrant's now blistering orange gaze was unwavering as he made his way to them. The knights around him searching for survivors.

A cold wisp of wind ripped through the empty street, stirring ash and ember alike. Heavy raindrops began to fall in earnest and one of the knights cried out in relief as the deluge helped them quell the fires. Still they brought bucket after bucket of sea water to dash out the hungry flames.

But there was no hope for the pretty village.

Tarrant stalked across the earth to the mass of twisted limbs. He removed his hat and forced himself to etch the sight forever in his heart. "Ye will be avenged" he whispered harshly to them, "I swear it to ye. Ye rest easy with the lost of my clan now."

A small sound reached him then and he turned blinking as the nature of the sound reached him. A cry. A child's cry. His burning eyes locked on a nearby house. Smoke poured off it.

He dashed to it and began to tear at the smoldering door with his bare hands. The splinters and embers biting into his discolored flesh. "Oi!" he shouted to the knights, "Help here! I hear something!"

In short time they had cleared the path and the hatter dashed inside. Spinning in the smoking interior. There in the unlit hearth! His hands fell on damp cloth and he pulled it close to him, peeling back the layers to see a bright red, soot streaked little face staring back at him.

Tarrant dashed outside into the rain. The child, feeling the wet drops his face, bowed his back and screamed his fear and outrage to the world at a large. He so surprised the poor hatter that Tarrant might have dropped him. But his large hands tightened on the child, hugging him close, cooing soft nonsensical words that only hatters know.

"Check carefully for others" he called to the knights, "And we must start digging. These poor people need a proper burial." He handed over the infant to a knight named MacTavish, "See to him while I help." The knight took the child in gentle hands, bundling him away from the cold and the hatter dashed off to assist the others.

Long hours later Tarrant drove the final marker into the earth. They were sore, soaked, heart sore and tired. In the search they had found two others. A young boy, and an old woman. She hadn't lived more than a few minutes after being found. And the children, Tarrant thought, who would care for them?

"That's the last Lord Hatter" MacTavish reported, jostling the child gently. The little one greedily sucked a bottle one of the knights had managed to find. Tarrant nodded, wiping soot from his brow with the back of his hand. 

"To Marmoreal." he commanded.

Alice looked up when the door flew open, fully expecting to see Tarrant stride through. Instead a flurry of soaking wet Dormice dashed in.

"Lady Alice!"

"Champion Alice!"

The hall rang with a dozen small voices all talking at once.

"The knave, the terrible knave!"

Alice sank to her knees carefully among them, "Calm down. Please! I can't understand you."

She lowered her palm and a small brown mouse hopped into her palm, shivering piteously. Water pooled at his little pink feet. "The knave" he told her in a tiny voice, "He is attacking Dormer's Cross."

She frowned, "Where is that?"

"The city of Dormice on the edge of the mushroom forest. Just to the east of the Tulgey wood."

Alice got to her feet.

"Miss Mallymkun is there, her family is there!" the little mouse wailed. Alice set him gently down on a large chair.

"You stay here, get dry."

She turned toward the door only to be stopped by McTwisp. "The hatter said…"

"I know" she bit out, "But I haven't the time to wait for him. They need help now!"

She dashed through the door despite his protests, calling for the knights to assemble.

Once they were gathered she pulled herself into the saddle of a horse and nodded, "To Dormer's Cross!"

"I do not like this Champion. We should wait for Lord Hatter's return." a knight told her firmly, "This could be a ruse to separate the king from his champion."

Alice nodded grimly, "I know that, but we don't have a choice and we cannot wait. Even now they are dying."

The knight swore softly, she was right and wrong and the whole mess was a hell of a place to be stuck in. Reaching into his armor he drew out a small vial on a silver chain. "At least take this."

"What is it?"

"Pishsolver. If it gets too bad you can always slip away, small enough to escape notice. If anything happens to you the hatter will have my head."

She nodded and dropped the chain over her head, then she tugged on the reins and they were racing across Underland, heedless of the storm raging around them.

It was well into nightfall when they reached the edge of the forest. The fires and smoke now visible in the darkness. Wet wood and smoky fire scented the air. The tiny homes of the Dormice, shattered and burning. Alice swung from the horse, grasping a sword one of the knights had given her.

She tried not to think too much on the fact that she really didn't know how to use it. The vorpal sword only required she hold it. This, well this was different, but it was too late for second thoughts now.

"Next time just send the knights Alice" she muttered to herself then laughed darkly, "I always give myself very good advice…"

"What was that my lady?"

"I said I give myself very good advice but I very seldom follow it."

The knight nodded, "Could explain the trouble that you're always in." he said good naturedly, "But you have Lord Hatter to pull you out before you get too deep."

She took a deep, bracing breath, "I truly hope so."

"Dormice!" she shouted and the knights began to pick through the ruins, lifting tiny forms to safety. Some would be lost, many would live though. They scoured the woods, finding more.

Alice gasped when a pale man stepped out to meet her. Drawing her up at the end of his sword. She leapt back, leveling her own at him. His milky white eyes stared at her, or through her. The deep red gash at his neck caught her eye as did the crude stitching that kept his head attached… and she realized. 

"You're a dead man."

He lunged forward and she fought him off as best she could. Dead or not, he was still quite skilled and very powerful. She narrowly missed being sliced and blocked the blow. Trying her very best to recall her many movements with the Jabberwocky would do her no good. No, all she had now was sheer dumb luck.

The knights were engaged by dead men as well, hacking, slicing, stabbing, kicking.

"No good!" a knight called out, "We can't defeat them Champion! They can't be hurt."

Alice glanced back at him, a mistake to be sure, for the dead man swung his fist, connecting with Alice as she turned to face him again. She felt the stinging pain as her lip met her teeth and tore against the edge of them. Blood filled her mouth and dribbled down her chin.

Alice ignored it as it was the least of her worries. She ducked and dodged the sword, slapping his blade away with her own. "Well, we can." she groused.

"Almost got them!" a knight shouted, "A few minutes more."

Alice nodded, "I can do that." She kicked the walking corpse back and away from her. Those minutes seem to last an eternity but she fought on as best she could. She gritted her teeth when a careless move rewarded her with a large slice on her thigh.

"Damn you" she growled, "Are we there?" she shouted out.

"Aye Champion!"

"And Mallymkun? Is she safe?"

The knights began to ask among the frightened mice, "Mallymkun?"

One burned dormouse panted out, "Ran off into the forest. After the little ones, much afeared they were."

Alice was stunned when the dead men began to retreat. Apparently some sign had been given for they melted back into the shadows like wraiths. Alice panted for breath, her exertions having worn her out. Her heart pounded wildly. 

"Champion we must return before they come back" a knight called to her. 

"I must find Mally!" She bolted into the forest. She heard them calling after but she went anyway, keeping an eye out for anything ready to pounce.

"Mally? Mally! Please it's Alice! Where are you?" She scanned the forest floor for sign of the mouse. The knights fanning out around her, taking careful steps lest they trample Mally in their haste.

A volley of cries drew her attention and Alice spun around to see the knights once more engaged in deadly combat. 

"Run Champion!"

This was all her fault. She took a step backward and collided with something hard.

She tried to spin but found herself held fast in a tight grip. "Hello Alice."


	7. Chapter 7

I wanted you to know thatI love the way you laughI wanna hold you high and steal your pain away...I keep your photograph andI know it serves me wellI wanna hold you high and steal your painCause I'm broken when I'm lonesomeAnd I don't feel right when you're gone awayYou gone away, you don't feel me here anymoreThe worst is over now And we can breathe againI wanna hold you high, you steal my pain awayThere's so much left to learnAnd no one left to fightI wanna hold you high and steal your painCause I'm broken when I'm open And I don't feel like I am strong enoughCause I'm broken when I'm lonesome And I don't feel right when you're gone awayCause I'm broken when I'm open And I don't feel like I am strong enoughCause I'm broken when I'm lonesomeAnd I don't feel right when you're gone away...Cause I'm Broken when I'm lonesomeAnd I don't feel right when you're gone...You gone away, you don't feel me here anymore

Broken - Evanescence

She tried to spin and fight him, but he'd taken a fistful of her golden hair and yanked her head back as he banded one abnormally long arm around her. Her own arms trapped uselessly at her sides.

She tried to stomp on his feet, head butt him, jab him with the sword. The knave merely dragged her backwards into darkness, further from her knights.

"I thought they were lying when they said you had returned." he hissed in her ear, "I burned that portal myself. Now you've gone and ruined all my fine plans."

She cursed at him and he spun her in his arms and backhanded her so hard she saw stars. She tumbled backwards to land on her knees, her sword sliding away on wet leaves. The knave kicked it far from her though she groped air hopelessly.

Stayne reached down, grasping the front of her coat and hauled her roughly to her feet before he slammed her hard against the fat bole of a tree. Alice heard the rip of material giving as it tore against the abuse.

She squirmed trying to get away from the knave and the tree, but that only ruined the clothing all the more. Pain registered as rough bark bit into her back and shoulders, tearing through recently healed flesh. Opening previous wounds.

She shoved at him and he slammed her head against the tree. Her vision spotted and then her breath was lost as he clamped one large hand against her throat. She could faintly see the glimmer of a knife in his hand and gasped as he slashed the front of her clothing exposing her.

"Alice..Um… You are so lovely" he cooed to her in a tone that made her go terribly cold. The fighting sounded so terribly far away now. "Where is your precious hatter now?" he asked.

He ground himself against her and the bark bit deeper still. The burn making itself known through the haze of her growing panic. "I can make you a queen you know?" He caressed the blue mark blooming across her pale cheek.

"I'd rather die" she spat at him, her muchness returning with a vengeance, "Where is Mally?"

He gripped her face hard, "That can be arranged woman!" he sneered in her face, his face mottled with his fury, "Why is it always the hatter?" he demanded.

"First Mirana" he growled and slammed her head against the tree again.

"Then you". Slam!

"Even that bloody big headed bitch was taken with him to a certain extent!" Slam!

"That mercury poisoned freak!" Slam!

Alice knew she'd not be able to take much more. Her vision was spotting, narrowing. Between the blows to the head and the lack of air, she was rapidly drifting away.

"Be…cause" she managed to grate at him, "Y..you…will…never…b..be, half…the man…he…isss."

The white pawn ran as fast as he could. His side ached, his lungs burned but he pushed onward. Lord Hatter would no doubt be returning to Marmoreal before nightfall, if his luck held he could intercept them on the road and lead them to Alice.

He saw the tall tips of spears in the distance and rushed headlong towards them.

"Lord Hatter!" he cried when the silhouette became visible to him. The white knights carried lanterns and the company turned to see what the ruckus was about.

"Oh Lord Hatter!" the pawn cried again, staggering to a halt before the hatter who looked like some great warlord atop his huge black horse.

"Wha' is it lad?" the hatter asked, his eyes still that terrible orange hue.

"The kn…knave" the pawn panted and wheezed.

Tarrant stiffened in the saddle, "Wha' of him?"

"At…attacked…Dormer's C…cross sir. Champion Alice, she went with the knights but the knave….terrible Lord Hatter! Must hurry!"

Tarrant swore a stinging string of outlandish curses and snapped the reins urging the horse to fly over the wet earth. The knights close behind, save three. MacTavish at the head of them, "Come with us boy, to Marmoreal."

Tarrant leaned low over the horse as they raced ahead, great wet glops of earth flying behind them. The raging storm soaking them straight to the bone. Tarrant was locked in his own personal hell at the moment.

If anything happened to her, what would he do? How could he live? He'd never forgive himself. He couldn't fail, not again.

Alice bit down hard on the offending tongue, spitting his blood in his face. Stayne chuckled darkly, "If you want it rough Alice I can oblige." She watched in horror as he licked his long fingers grotesquely and shoved them down the front of her trousers. His grip bruising and sharp.

He shoved her undergarments aside and forced two long fingers inside of her.

She fought and lunged forward, biting his cheek. He reared back from her, clutching the cruel wound and Alice ran. "I'll kill you, you bitch!"

She zigged and zagged through the trees, headed towards the mushrooms and recalled the vial at her throat. She uncapped it and swallowed, still running as the change took hold. She cast a look behind her, seeing the knave gaining on her with his long strides.

She tripped in her clothing, righted herself and kept moving. Ducking through the mushrooms and tucking herself tightly against the stem of a toadstool. She peered back out to see the knave stoop to gather her empty garments.

He shook them viciously then he scowled at the mushrooms and she took off again, deeper into the mushrooms. Behind her he was stomping them flat. She had to hurry. High above the screech of a Jub Jub bird sounded and Stayne paused to look up.

"Damn that hatter" he spat, "Retreat! And bring the bodies with you!" he shouted to his dead soldiers. Then he turned that hateful glare over the mushrooms, "Oh Alice. If I haven't already crushed you I will. The hatter won't want you now you know. Not now that I have been inside of you!"

Then he and his men were gone. The sounds of the growing fainter.

Alice panted with exhaustion. She wiped her face and stared down at her thighs, rubbing absently at the painful bruises he'd left. It had been uncomfortable but there hadn't been the sharp pain Margret had spoken of. Was it possible that her maidenhead was unbroken? She certainly hoped so, but there wasn't time to worry about it now. The rain was coming down harder now.

Her feet hurt and Alice looked down to find them punctured and sliced by her flight through the woods. The large slice on her thigh was aching, her face throbbed. She was a mess…again.

She felt frightened and dirty, soaking wet and cold. She'd disobeyed the hatter, risked the knights and worse yet, she hadn't found Mally. All she could think of at the moment was how tired she was becoming.

Finally she dashed out into the weather to grab a scrap of her soaked and ruined clothing. It was cold and wet but it was better than nothing she supposed. She made her way back to the large toadstool and climbed atop a smaller mushroom sheltered beneath it's wide cap.

She supposed she would just have to wait for the knights to get closer. She had to stay awake too. She hugged her arms to around herself. Her wounded leg, laying useless beside her.

It wasn't long before her valiant fight against sleep faltered and she went under.

"Alice!"

"Champion!"

"Lady Alice!"

"Champion!"

"AAALLLIIIICEEEE!!!!"

Alice woke hearing her name shouted in a harsh brogue that made her almost weep with relief. The voice was moving, coming closer and Alice forced herself off the mushroom cap and into the open. Falling on her face as she did so.

Alice pushed herself up on her hands to see a white knight staring down at her. "Lord Hatter! Here!"

'Time to pay the piper' Alice thought as the hatter tore through the wet brush to reach her. She stood slowly, wincing from her pain and stared up at him as he stared down at her with those brilliant orange eyes.

He looked a fright, wet and bedraggled, clothing stained with terrible colors. He said nothing and soon Alice could take the silence no more.

"I…I couldn't find Mally." she said in a very soft voice.

"Alice?" came a small voice and Alice peered upwards against the driving rain to see Mally with a knight.

"Mallymkun" Alice said with a sigh of relief, "I'm so glad to see you, I was terribly worried." She staggered and barely righted herself.

The hatter reached down to snap her up off the ground, staring at the little form in his palm. He was soaking wet, even so his hand felt so warm to her. She shivered. She looked tired and defeated and oddly frightened of him.

His eyes raked over her, seeing the bruises and cuts and scrapes. When his eyes reached her little thighs his mouth set in a grim line. He'd failed. He could offer no excuses so he merely set her in his coat pocket and looked at the others, "Return to Marmoreal."

"Tarrant?" Alice asked, peering up at him from the confines of wet, heavy fabric. But he didn't answer, nor did he look at her, his brilliant eyes stared straight ahead. She was warmer in his pocket but miserable all the same. She ached and the material seemed to scratch and poke in all the wrong places. She wished he would say something, anything to her. But the terrible silence went on.

She felt alone, unclean. Unwanted. This was the worst moment of her life. The moment when the hatter, her hatter wouldn't acknowledge her. She sank lower in his pocket and sobbed, trying to take solace in the scent of wet cloth and spiced tea.

She came awake again when Tarrant jostled her as he dismounted and strode into the castle. He as muttering in outlandish under his breath. His madness bubbling at the surface. He paused before the page, "McTwisp, Upfelkuchen please."

Then he made his way of the stairs and to the room Alice had become so comfortable in. He threw the doors open and stormed to the bathroom, throwing the taps and set the tub to filling with steaming water.

There was a knock at the door and he opened it take the cake from the rabbit, "I will send Thackery." Nevins said.

Tarrant shut the door and made his way to the small table near the hearth. He carefully removed his coat and gently set Alice on the table. "Sit down" he said tightly. And Alice obeyed. Sitting on the edge of the table, staring back him with wide eyes.

Tarrant broke off a small bit of the cake and handed it to her, then he grabbed her robe from the bed and placed it on the table. Alice waited until he had turned around and swallowed the cake down, then wrapped herself in the robe. Her feet hurt so badly that she rested her weight against the table once more.

"Get in the tub lass" he commanded quietly, far too quietly, "And then I shall tend ye." His eyes moved to the bruised and bloodied flesh of her thighs, his expression growing more fierce.

She twisted the belt of the robe, "Tarrant…"

He held his hand up for silence, his madness having too much control at the moment.

"I..I'm sorry" Alice whispered.

Tarrant exploded, flinging his coat across the room, "Doona dare Alice!" he roared at her, "Doona dare apologize!"

Alice backed away from him, watching as he took a deep breath and then leveled that dangerous gaze on her again. "Get in tha tub." he said in a tight whisper.

Alice hobbled to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her and slid down it to rest on the floor. She wept softly. It seemed the knave had been correct. For surely her precious hatter had seen the extent of her bruises, he would surely think the worst. She felt the burn of bile at the back of her throat and just made it to the porcelain basin before her stomach emptied itself violently.

Tarrant stood just outside the door, he heard her whimpers, sobs and then her painful retching. How he wanted to tear that door off it's hinges and comfort her. His hands itched with the need, but he had failed her and all of this was his fault.

He had waited and wanted and wished so hard. And when Alice came back he was so happy. Had he wished so hard that he'd made her return before Underland was right again? Had he selfishly plunged her into a war once more?

He heard her pant for breath and moan piteously and slammed his fist against the stone wall. Smiling darkly when he felt the bones shift and the skin break. Whatever hurt he could have, he would gladly take. He deserved it.

"What's all this?" came a smooth, deep voice and the hatter glanced over to find Chess floating near the door. "Is Alice alright?" Thackery Earwicket stood just behind him, carpet bag in his grasp.

Tarrant shook his head, "My fault." His voice a tight, pained whisper. "I'm a failure."

The hare snorted, "Tha's jest foolish talk" he said in a certain voice, "Tha' knaves a right bastard he is and no' a bit o' it yer fault, or wee Alice's."

The hatter shook his head sadly, "Nay, its mine, all mine. I wanted her to come back so badly ye see."

Chess sighed, "Well, we need to focus on Alice now. What's she doing in there?"

Small splashes reached their ears and Tarrant sighed "Washin up. I couldna bear to see her like tha."

"Like what?" Chess asked, though not unkindly.

"All broken and bleeding and bruised. Oh Chess! She had blood and bruises on her wee thighs. He… touched her…." his eyes bled to that furious orange, so deep that they were nearly crimson. "He touched mah Alice. I hafta kill im Chess, I just hafta. It canna be too easy though. No, tha brute, that doldering, slurking….he'll suffer, oh aye!"

Chess curled near Tarrant's shoulder, "Hatter you are covered with blood and soot and grime. You should wash up yourself and let the hare tend to Alice."

He started to shake his head, but the cat cut him off. "What good will you possibly do here now? Your madness is too strong. You must calm yourself. Alice will need your strength. Not your rage."

"Aye, tha's true. And I'll need yer help in a bit if ye don't mind."

Tarrant looked askance at the hare. "My help? Of course, anything to help Alice."

The hare cast a meaningful eye at the bathroom door, "I'll have to make certain ye understand."

Tarrant nodded then frowned, "Certain of what?"

"O what he's done to te her." the hare replied, "I canna believe that Alice would want a child by him. Best to slip her something in her tea to make certain but I canna do it if its no needed."

"Why do you need my help then?"

The hare held up his paw, "I can't get to it."

The hatter colored, finally grasping what the hare was telling him. He nodded jerkily and tugged at his ascot. The bathroom door opened slowly and they turned in unison to see a battle weary Alice peer back at them.

"I wish ye had never come back Lass" the hatter blurted out, "No like this." Then he left the room with the cat and Alice burst into fresh tears.

The hare ushered her to the chair, "Here now" he said in a gentle tone, "Lets get ye mended right. I'll call for some tea."

He poked his nose into the hall, hollered for the tea and returned to her side. He began to set out his bottles and vials. The soft tinkles and clinks filling the space between them. 'Top to bottom Alice" he announced.

She blinked but the hare was already sliding gentle paws through her hair to feel the lump at the back of her skull. "Took a crack didn't ye"

She was silent, but he continued. "Sleepy at all?"

She shook her head and he nodded with relief, "I'll wager ye've a wee concussion. I have something for that." Then he dabbed at her lip with a cleaning tincture. Alice winced at the burn but held still. "Sorry lass, I imagine that smarts a bit."

But Alice didn't really care about that pain. Her suffering went far beyond a paltry split lip. He fussed over the bruise on her cheek and nodded when a maid arrived with tea. He poured her a cup and dripped several colored serums into the dark depths. Then he slid a small white tablet across the table to her, "Take that, drink that down. Will help with pain and swelling. Might make ye a wee bit sleepy lass, tha's fine though, I've added the elixir for concussions, ye won't be fading away on us in the night."

Alice dutifully obeyed and sat back, wincing. The hare looked at her and led her to the bed, "Come lay down Alice. When it hits ye I doubt ye'd like tha chair much." Alice hobbled to the bed, the hare eyeing her feet and the long gash that even now was seeping blood into the chemise she wore.

She laid on her back, staring up a the white canopy. "I can't do anything right." she whispered.

"Hush that now." the hare admonished, "Ye did wha ye thought was right and it was Alice. Its jest a terrible situation that knave put ye in."

She nodded but the hare knew she still blamed herself. Her and the hatter both. This would be a long, hard night on both.

He placed his paws at her ankle, "Yer leg is bleeding Alice. I need to see it. I won't hurt ye." He slid her chemise up slowly, she flinched "I must treat tha gash on yer leg lass, its alright."

He spoke softly to her, wishing that his sleeping tonic would take effect soon.

"He hates me you know." she breathed to no one in particular, her head starting to feel fuzzy.

"Eh?" the hare asked as he gently prodded the deep cut on her thigh, she'd be needing threads. He cleaned it meticulously, dabbing the fresh blood as he went. He reached for a bottle and dripped the cold fluid along the cut. "This will numb it lass."

And it did. The burn quieted to nothingness and tingles. Alice sighed with relief that was short lived.

"The hatter. He hates me now."

"Tarrant Hightopp doesna hate ye lassie."

"Oh he does Thackery. You heard him."

The hare shook his head and pulled on his ears in frustration, "There a lot bobblin round in tha head o his, but hatred fer ye isna in the mix lass. He's heart sore."

"Heart sore?"

"Aye Alice. Ye were hurt." He said it as though that explained everything and she supposed to him it did.

"He said he wished I hadn't come back." she wailed and her tears started anew.

The hare patiently handed her a clean cloth, "Damnable wet faced women. Nows no the time to be worried about tha. There are more important things now, ye and the hatter, well, ye'll work it right. Ye always do."

He cleaned her feet, using his tweezers to pull bits of twig and debris from the wounds. She hissed a few times at the pain but said nothing. Then the hare spread a cooling, soothing salve over the wounds and wrapped them in soft linen. "Best stay off em fer a few days." he cautioned.

He helped her roll over and repeated the same treatment to her back. "Ah lassie" he said sadly and clucked his tongue. His hands were swift. "How do ye feel?"

"Tired and tingly" she slurred to him.

"Aye, thas the medicine."

She sighed and shuddered giving a soft sob and the hare patted her soothingly, "Rest now Alice."

The room began to soften, the light fade. Alice blinked trying to clear her vision but the blur remained. "The knave was right you know?" she managed to say, "Thackery? The hatter will never want me now. I'm dirty."

A paw stroked her hair and she felt her eyes slide shut, "The knave is a liar lass, ye remember tha." He watched her eyes flutter as she fought sleep, but then the soft arms of darkness curled around her and pulled her to healing sleep.

The hare ran a hand over his face and sighed. He gently turned her over on her stomach and began to thread his needle. He worked carefully, pulling the thread through her ragged flesh, it would scar, no matter how carefully he worked. That was a shame, but there were worse things in life. Like death.

His eyes fell on those bruises that so hurt Tarrant and he hoped that it was not as they had feared. Alice would sleep through that trial, be unaware of what had occurred. Thackery went to his bag and pulled out the mint green liquid that would erase the knave's seed, should it be needed. Bairnbane. One of the nearly forbidden potions in Underland.

Only allowable in the most extreme need. Thackery deemed this to be just that.

There was a soft knock a few moment later and Tarrant appeared. He was clean, his eyes were still golden but he seemed more in control of himself. "How is she?" he asked closing the door behind him. His eyes landing on the bed, where Alice lay, Chemise rucked up on her thighs.

"Thinkin that ye hate her. She doesna understand why ye said what ye did." the hare said plainly, "The knave has planted poison words in tha mind Tarrant. Ye must go carefully."

The hatter nodded, "I just meant tha I wanted her to be here when here was safe."

Thackery whacked him soundly aside the head, "Weel, thas no what she heard."

The hatter moved closer to the bed, even beaten as she was Alice was beyond beauty to him. His fingertips stroked near the large cut on her leg and she whimpered and flinched in her sleep. Tarrant laid his hand full upon her flesh, "Shhh now, I'm here Alice. Its only me."

"Tarrant" she sobbed in her sleep and he reached higher to stroke her unmarred cheek,

"Aye lass."

Casting a dark glance back at the hare he asked, "What do ye want me to do?"

Thackery stared up at his friend, "I need you to feel if Alice is intact."

He blinked, "Fine."

"Go slowly, gently Tarrant. And ye must speak to her when she tenses up lest ye hurt her a bit."

"I do know something about virgins." Tarrant snapped, "And otherwise."

He handed Tarrant a slim vial of oil, "Tha will make it easier on her. Ye'll need to coat her flesh with it, 'twill help her heal faster. Once ye're done, come and get me and I'll give her the bairnbane. Lets pray its no needed."

Tarrant nodded but he inwardly shuddered, the last time he had prayed there had been no one to answer and his whole world had crumbled to dust. He heard the hare enter the bathroom to clean his needles and wash his paws, but Tarrant kept his eyes on Alice.

Slowly he slid his palm against her flesh, soothing her with soft words, letting her get used to his touch and then he slid the chemise to her waist. His eyes took in the golden cropped curls covering her and sighed.

How he had longed to touch her, just like this, but these circumstances were all wrong. He opened the vial and spread the oil thickly over two of his fingers and then gently brushed against her.

Alice jolted in her sleep and Tarrant let his slick fingers rest against her. "Its only me lass. How I have wanted to feel ye. I had hoped for a better opportunity than this." He stroked her nether lips as he spoke. Keeping his touch soft and light.

Her head thrashed against the linens and so Tarrant pulled back from her, moving lay beside her and pulled her against him gently.

When she relaxed against him, he let his hand slide low again. He kept his lips at her ear and whispered anything and everything he could think of to her. His brogue deepened as she whimpered again. But this was not a sound of pain or fear.

Gently, slowly, agonizingly slowly Tarrant slipped two fingers inside of her. He groaned at the tight heat that gripped his fingers. "Thas it lass" he breathed into her ear, "Let me in."

He sighed with relief, dropping his head to her brow when his fingertips brushed the unmistakable proof of her innocence. Tarrant bit his lip hard as he blinked back the moisture in his eyes.

Remembering the hare's words. He withdrew his fingers to apply more of the healing oil and then he slid back into her. Alice gave a breathy moan, "Tarrant…"

"Aye lass, Tarrant. I bring no pain. Just feel me."

He gently stroked her inner walls, trying not to miss anywhere, wanting the healing effects to be complete. He felt himself grow hard as he stoked her and felt a wash of shame. He was doing this to help her, not to pleasure her.

A moment later, he deemed his actions sufficient and gently pulled from her. He leaned up and pressed a kiss to her brow.

He went to the bathroom door and pulled it open to see the hare just arranging his items again. "She's pure" he said with relief.

The hare smiled, "Excellent. I was starting to think that only his hands had gotten to her. Good good, bairnbane is a nasty bit of business."

Tarrant nodded, "Thank you Thackery."

The hare shrugged, "Its wha I do. Spoon!"

Tarrant moved to wash his hands, the scent of Alice clung to them and he very much liked it but it was driving him to distraction. The hare eyed his busted knuckles and sighed, "Come on then, I canna leave ye in yer state either."


	8. Chapter 8

It's temptingHauntingLove is the law It's templeIt's emptyFrom grace we fall It feels like On the outsideLooking in We always wonderHow it could have been Let it rainLet it rainWhy we can't we find love againLet it rainLet it rainStill I drown in tears of painOver againLet it rain ChancesHungerInsatiable Life is changingUnpredictable Hear me callingWhere are you now?Will we meetAnywayAnyhow Let it rainLet it rainWhy we can't we find love againLet it rainLet it rainStill I drown in tears of painOver againLet it rain

Let it rainLet it rainWhy we can't we find love againLet it rainLet it rainStill I drown in tears of painOver againLet it rain Where do we end?Where do we begin?Are we lost Or must we lose to win?We depend On where we standAre we free To choose the lives we live?Where do we end?Where do we begin?Are we lost Or must we lose to win?We depend On where we standAre we free To choose the lives we live?Let it rainLet it rainWhy we can't we find love againLet it rainLet it rainStill I drown in tears of painOver againLet it rain

Let it rainLet it rainWhy we can't we find love againLet it rainLet it rainStill I drown in tears of painOver againLet it rain

Let it Rain - Sarah Brightman

"Well?" Chess wanted to know. He'd been looping in the hallways for hours now. Thackery had just left Tarrant's room. The hatter hadn't taken much damage, a few bumps and bruises, and split knuckles of course.

"Its no what we feared." the hare told him.

"Well that's great news" the cat said with a sigh of relief, "Tarrant must feel better now."

The hare sighed sadly and let the cat take the bag from his heavy paws, "Those two…" he groused, "Why can't anything ever be easy for them? She's too young, he's too old, she's too small, too tall, too muchy or not muchy enough, he's mad."

The cat nodded, "Sad isn't it?"

"I fear the hatter made it worse" the hare said bluntly, "The lass thinks he hates her and wouldna hear it when I told her different."

The cat nodded, "She'll have to hear it from him. In the meantime I hope you shared some of your good advice with him."

"Eh? Wha's tha?"

"For a march hare you do give excellent advice Thackery."

The hare straightened a bit from his drooped posture, "Well thanks very much, dahhh."

"The tweedles arrived an hour ago and wanted to see Alice. I sent them to bed." Chess told him.

"Aye, she'll no be up for visits jest yet."

"How will you keep Tarrant out?"

The hare blinked, "Weel, I'm no gonna do it. He's not exactly a visitor ye know."

Chess chuckled softly, "You look dead on your feet man."

"Aye, I'm tired. Off to bed wi meself. Night Chess."

It was well after midnight when Tarrant pushed open the door to Alice's room and peered inside. Alice lay curled just as they had left her, the lamps had been doused and the fire in the grate was nearly out. But the red glow of the embers lit her form warmly. He noted the chill that was creeping in and shut the door behind him. He crossed to the grate on near silent feet and fed fat logs into it, poking and stirring until the fire roared to life.

His Alice simply had to be warm. He straightened, wiping his hands on his trousers and then moved to sit on the side of the bed. He gently stroked the unmarked flesh on her back. Her Chemise had ridden up further and Tarrant thought she looked terribly uncomfortable. So he gently worked the material off of her and covered her with the blankets again.

Alice was soft. Always had been. Smooth like his finest silks, soft and welcoming like winter velvet. She shivered under his soft caress and rolled to her back. The linens slipped down and Tarrant was greeted with the sight of Alice. Nearly all of her had been bared to his eyes this night.

He pulled the blankets free from her wounded leg, keen eyes narrowing on the line of stitches as though looking for some flaw in them. He gently touched the slightly swollen flesh and she whimpered.

"Shh, be easy now lass" he crooned and she trembled then stilled. She shifted on the bedding, whimpered as pain flared in her back.

Her brow furrowed at the pressure on her wounds, "Hurts.." she murmured, "Dirty…"

The hatter gently rolled her to her stomach again and covered her. He leaned down to press a kiss to her cheek and whispered, "I'm so sorry lass, forgive me." His voice cracked at the pain his Alice was enduring and he sank into the chair beside the bed, feeling defeat kick him in the belly.

"Ye aren't dirty Alice and one day I will show ye that, of I havena ruined it forever."

His eyes slowly faded to soft, fern green and he wracked his head for any and all possibly solutions to the terrible problems before him now. Stayne and his own disastrous words to Alice.

Thackery had told him all that Alice had confided and the hare had been more than correct when he said Tarrant was heart sore, sadly, he'd now passed that hurtful affliction to the one heart he only ever wanted to revere.

So he sat and pondered things that began with the letter D. Damnable, demented, disastrous, disgusting, dumb, despicable…. The list ran rampant looping madly through his already mad brain.

When the light of morning broke through Alice's window, he rose to go. She didn't need to see him to remind her of what a bastard he could be. He knew first hand and so did she.

He cast one last look at the bed, the watery light shining faintly on her. He wanted Alice in Underland, of course he did. Always had. But he'd been unable, in his rage, to communicate clearly what he'd meant and he'd hurt her.

The weather grew steadily colder and Alice slept the day away. She woke briefly in the afternoon when a sweet faced maid came to ask if she needed anything. "Are you hungry my lady?"

Alice had risen on shaky legs and the maid helped her to the bathroom, allowing her to take care of her pressing needs. Alice could barely make it to the door. The flesh of her feet was tender and even groggy as she was, the pain was terrible.

The maid sighed with relief when the champion was once again in bed, the soft pained sounds easing away to even breathing as Alice fell asleep again.

"How is she?" Tarrant asked as Thackery made his way to Alice's rooms.

"Slept the day away" the hare replied, "I'm aboot to go and change her bandages if ye'd like to come with."

The hatter shook his head, "I don't think that would be wise. I said such hurtful things to her. What if seeing me only makes her worse?"

The hare reached into his coat pocket and withdrew his shining pocket watch , he examined and nodded, then hurled it at Tarran't head. The hatter ducking just in time to miss being struck.

"Ye'll have to make things right sometime" he pointed out, "Thought the Hightopps were made of stiffer stuff than tha. Go on down to the kitchen and get a bowl of soup for Alice why don't ye?"

Tarrant nodded but stared at the floor.

The hare sighed, "Tarrant, our Alice is verra forgivin."

Tarrant nodded again and headed for the kitchen. That was true and Tarrant knew it, but the question was, could he forgive himself?

Alice was barely awake when the hare came to see her. She was staring at the dust motes dancing in the light. Not a new sight no, but then they had never waltzed or danced with paper fans either.

She mumbled groggily about not wanting to miss the dancers when the hare ordered her maid to help her bathe.

It was a quick affair and Alice was slightly more coherent now. The wounds were cleaned, the salve spread, the bandages wrapped. And when the hare handed her a vial, she shook her head.

"Maybe something less potent" he offered.

She nodded, her head seeming to be very heavy on her slender neck at the moment. He gave her another and helped her drink it down. Then he turned to her feet, "Ye've a small pocket of what looks like the start of infection in this foot Alice" he said, "I'll no wrap them tonight, just clean them verra weel."

And he did so. Alice fought to stay awake but the not so potent potion was still very effective. "Will he ever forgive me?" she babbled to him.

The hare patted her ankle, "He'll be here soon wi soup. I want ye to eat it. Stay awake long enough for that lass."

She nodded and watched him leave once more. But soon the whispering tick of the clock lulled her and she began to doze.

Tarrant found her in that state moments later, her eyelids fluttering. Head propped against her pillows.

Alice was certain she was dreaming for the Tarrant at the foot of her bed was smiling sweetly at her, not at all angry it seemed.

"I have your soup" he lisped gently, "Are you up to eating any?"

She blinked slowly, a strange fuzziness taking hold and she felt warm and numb. "I'm dreaming you" she slurred to him.

It was Tarrant's turn to blink, "Alice?"

"Course I'm dreaming you, the real you is very angry with me and can't stand the sight of me. He doesn't want me here anymore you know" she whispered sadly. Her lips trembled at this and Tarrant set her soup down and sat beside her, taking that small pale hand in his own larger one.

"Alice" he said in a very calm voice, "Do you feel me? If you do then I must be real."

His words were so very logical to her and she stared at their hands for a long moment, "But you aren't" she finally said, "Because I can't".

Tarrant frowned, "You can't?"

She shook her head and gave a rather goofy smile, "it's the hare you see" she confided in a whisper, giving him a saucy wink to match, "His not so potent is very potent after all. I can't feel anything but warm fuzzy. And a strange tingle on my mouth."

"What is warm fuzzy?"

"Like hugging Chess."

"Oh." he frowned then, "When have you hugged Chess."

"When he helps me find my lost socks."

"Oh!" Somehow this much relieved Tarrant.

She pressed her fingers to her mouth then and looked at Tarrant in horror. "It was awful dream-you!" she said then, "St…stayne, he was….everywhere, like a great black spider!"

Tarrant pulled her hand from her mouth, "Shhh love, he's not here. See, its only you and I."

"But he is!" she insisted her voice rising in her panic, "His hands and his mouth are here. I can never wash them away. She flailed in the bedding, tearing at her clothing, scratching at her skin, until Tarrant caught her hands and pinned them gently to the pillow on either side of her head.

"Alice!"

She thrashed against his hold, her voice rising again, "I fought, I did. I didn't want that, not any of it. But he was so very big and so strong. He said I was dirty and that real-you would never want me now!"

Tarrant moved onto the bed, straddling her, using his weight to keep her down. He stroked her palms with his thumbs. "Alice" he said brushing his nose against hers. The familiar action made her go still and suck in a deep breath. She looked up into eyes that seemed so real, dancing on the edge of green and gold. "He's a bastard and a liar. Its not your fault and I want you very much."

He wanted to smack himself, this was just not how you confessed your love for someone.

He watched a tear slip down her cheek and gently wiped it away. "If only real-you would say that." she whispered back to him.

"I am real" he insisted, cupped her cheek, his thumb sliding to stroke over her lush lower lip. His eyes fell to follow it's path and then back again.

"Dream-you?" she asked very softly.

"Aye lass?"

"Would you maybe kiss me…please?"

Tarrant felt his madness rise with glee and forced it down. "Nay lass" he said gently.

She looked stricken and he hurried to explain, "I want to verra much Alice. But I want you to know you and know me when I do. I would like you to know that I am real and no a figment o yer imagination."

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her brow and she sighed tiredly, "Would…. You.. Maybe, just rest with me… only for a little bit?" Her voice was very small as though she feared he would deny her once more.

He smiled softly at her, "Aye lass" he agreed and he settled down beside her. He gathered her close and she came willingly, curling against him with a small sigh of contentment. Just before she drifted off to sleep again, he heard her voice.

"I miss you"

Alice took a fever the following day and Thackery was swift to tend her. The fever however raged for three days. She slept most of the time but when she did wake she often raved and ranted like a mad woman. She fought Stayne in her delusions often. And her violence for the man sent the maids running scared.

They didn't fault her, no. They understood but Alice was terrifying now. They hoped she'd be well soon.

Tarrant was there through it all, only leaving when need rose that couldn't be ignored. He watched her talk to Mally one afternoon. She seemed to believe that Mally was a Chinese woman in a tea chop and discussed shipping contracts in great length.

He was quite surprised when Mally saw it through, answering as she thought she should, not wanting to upset Alice.

She spent a great deal of time talking to dream-him. And even her departed mother. That conversation had sent chills down Tarrant's spine and he had sent for Thackery, convinced Alice was dying.

Her outbursts occurred mostly at night. And Tarrant was devoted in his care for her. Thackery was grateful to him, the poor hare was battling exhaustion from the lack of sleep.

It had been snowing for a few days now and Tarrant had ordered the maids to set the silver pails on the balcony to catch the new snow. It was with this cool water that he bathed her fevered brow when she grew too warm.

His tender hands would lift her sweaty hair from her neck and stroke the damp cloth over her skin until she quieted and could rest easy again.

He had just set the cloth and pail aside when Alice kicked her blankets off for the hundredth time that night. He sighed pulling them back up.

"Too hot" she panted out, her eyes opening to stare at the ceiling.

"You've a fever Alice" he told her, "You must stay covered."

""Air" she choked out and fumbled with the linens, shoving them back and rolling to her feet. "I need air." She wanted the cool stone, the chill breeze, anything to quench the fire licking along her skin.

Her knees buckled but she fell against Tarrant's chest as he anchored her with an arm around her waist. "Ye need to stay abed lass" he said patiently.

"I'll just die if I don't have air!" she cried out and the maid in the hall rushed in to see what the matter was. She stared at the hatter as he slapped his palm against Alice's brow. "Fetch Thackery."

The hare arrived soon after, a nightcap perched precariously on his head. "Wha's all this aboot?"

"Alice is giving me fits" Tarrant told him, "She says she's too hot and she must have air. That she will die without it. But Thackery she mustn't die!"

The hare held his paws up for silence, "Calm down, she's no goin to die." he gently paid his paw against her flesh and frowned, "She is verra hot Tarrant. She'll be needing a cool bath."

He stared at the nervous maid, "Fetch a snow bucket. I'll go and fetch the fever fighter. Can you handle the bath or do I need to?"

The hatter eyed him drolly. "Get it."

The hare rushed off to see it done just as the maid lugged a fresh bucket of snow near the hearth. She dashed to get a clean cloth and then stared at the hatter in askance.

Would she have to bathe lady Alice? She would of course, but this Alice was scary.

The hatter caught her look and held his hand out, palm up. "Give it here and go" he said.

The maid turned huge eyes to him, "Lord Hatter!" she gasped, sounding scandalized.

Alice chose that very moment to screech outlandish obscenities worthy of a bawdy peasant and began to fight against his grip, kick at him. Tarrant easily fended off the blows, seeing the maid draw back.

"The cloth" he said again.

The maid handed it over with no argument.

The hare arrived a moment later, blinking at the rushing maid. He was about to ask why she was running but Alice let loose with another of the hatter's favorite string of curses. The hare guffawed as Tarrant grimaced.

"Seems to me she's been around ye too much. Sounds jest like ye."

Tarrant finally managed to get Alice settled on the bed.

"I'm bloody hot!" she snarled to the world at large.

"I know Alice" he said softly, "Give me a moment and I will help."

She stilled, looking around the room wildly and then her gaze fell on him, "Tarrant is that you?"

"Yes."

She frowned, eyeing him suspiciously, "Real-you or dream-you?"

He sighed, "Real-me, of course."

He pulled her hair atop her head and secured with a length of ribbon from his pocket.

"Have her drink this down." The hare said from his elbow and he looked over to take the vial of fever fighter. "She'll be a bit sleep after."

Tarrant lifted the vial to Alice's lips but she clamped them tightly shut. "Ye must drink this."

"I won't"

He turned to Thackery, "She won't."

"She will" the hare said then, and leaned over to pinch Alice's nostrils shut. When she opened her mouth for air, he dumped the vial right down her throat. She coughed and sputtered, muttering something about being damn rude.

Tarrant hoped she was talking about Thackery. "Anything else?" Tarrant asked.

The hare shook his head, smothering a yawn, "Just the cooling bath. Shall I call that wee besom of a maid back?"

"I think I've got it"

For some reason Thackery through that was rather funny and laughed all the way down the hall. "Box his ears Alice" he said as he climbed back into his bed.

Tarrant was relieved to find that she had quieted, she lay staring at him from heavy lidded eyes. "I have been a frightful burden haven't I?" she asked.

He was growing more accustomed to the moments of lucidity in her fevered state.

"You've never been a burden Alice."

"Are you still angry with me?"

"I never was Alice" he told her softly. They'd had this same conversation a dozen times but she never recalled. Thackery said it was the fever. Tarrant kept repeating his words, hoping they would sink in.

"He did touch me" she said sadly, sounding a bit like the tweedles.

Tarrant nodded, " I know lass, and if ye ne'er forgive me for tha, I would only understand." His eyes had bled gold.

She shrugged, "My fault for leaving."

"Nay, not your fault. I shoulda seen that comin, its just the thing a gnarl like the knave would do."

She seemed a bit relieved and Tarrant hoped that this time she believed and remembered.

He showed her the pail and the rag, "I need to bathe ye lass, yer fever is high. I know ye have some fears, but I'll no harm ye."

She nodded, "I know. You wouldn't ever hurt me on purpose. Even if you aren't real."

The lucid moment was over and the hatter sighed. He began to work her rumpled chemise off, but the material wasn't cooperating and Alice was nodding off again. He took his sharp scissors from his sleeve and snipped the material off of her.

He did his best not to stare at her, but it was Alice and Alice was very beautiful. He draped the sheet over her, leaving only the non-delicate parts uncovered.

"I have been considering things that begin with the letter R." he mused softly, his eyes returning to the vibrant green that Alice so admired.

"R is a very good letter." Alice whispered sleepily.

He smiled as he dragged the cool cloth down her arms and swirled it around her slender fingers. "Yes, yes of course. But only on Tuesdays and Thursdays, this being Wednesday I suppose I am little off. It's Time's fault you know, he's still angry with me for trying to kill him when you went away."

She sighed softly as the wet cloth brushed over her face and neck. "That's very nice. Tarrant? Might I have a little water?"

He set the cloth in the bucket and went to the table and poured cool water in a cup then returned to her side and helped her drink it down. "Ahhh" she said after, "That is so much better."

He set the cup on the beside chest and went back to his task. He was trying very hard not to enjoy this time so much. "Can you think of any R words Alice?"

She was silent for a moment, eyes closed and he presumed she'd gone back to sleep.

"Red, roses, right, ribald, rat, roast, rain, rumble, ryu."

He frowned, "Ryu? That's a new word Alice, what is that?"

"In Nippon they call dragons that." he dragged the cooling cloth over her shoulders and across the tops of her breasts. She gasped a little, "That feels so very lovely."

The gold was returning, "Aye lass, that it does."

"What R words have you thought of?"

"Real. Reverence. Return. Revenge. Roses. Romance."

She blinked up at him and then closed her eyes once more, "Those are lovely R words Tarrant." Sleep was beckoning her but she wanted to stay just a bit longer. The chill spread down her arms, the terrible heat fading and she relaxed more fully into the linens.

She was light and limp in his arms when Tarrant lifted her to bathe her back around the bandages. The cold cloth on her heated flesh made her gasp and grab hold of his arm, "C…cold"

"Sorry Alice."

"N..No, its good." Her words were slurred again and Tarrant could see her fight sleep off.

"Doona fight sleep lass." he gently admonished.

"I don't want to sleep" she replied, "If I do you'll go away."

"Nay lass, I am right here. I'm always here if it will make you feel better."

"I always feel good when you're with me" she answered, "Except when you're angry and won't speak to me…" Then she passed into the hazy in-between world of sleep and waking. Her eyes were closed but she was murmuring herself, it took Tarrant a moment to realize that she was softly singing to herself.

"Why can't we fall in love again…"

Her voice was whisper soft but pleasing nonetheless. The song sounded so sad to him.

He settled her back against the bedding, pulling the sheet to cover her chest once more. He swept the cloth down her slim legs and traced it round her slim ankles. She had such nice ankles.

He tried not to let his mind linger over the intimate nature of the task he was completing but when his hands ghosted over her thighs, he felt the desire roar to life in him once more.

By the time he was finished Alice was fully asleep and shivering lightly. He carefully tucked the blankets around her, stoked the fire and brushed the hair from her brow, pleased to find her much cooler.

"We don't need to fall in love again Alice" he whispered to her, "I am already very much in love with you."

He moved to the balcony, staring up at the snow that was falling softly all around him. Alice would recover, they would speak, he could set these things right. But he very much wanted to keep Alice with him forever. As his very own. He thought she might want that too. He fervently hoped so.

Stayne was another matter all together. Dark, dangerous, unpredictable. Ruthless. Tarrant gripped the railing hard and smiled a cruel smile into the night, "Weel, I've a bit o those meself and they are all fer you swine."

Behind him he heard a soft whimper and went back into the chamber locking the balcony doors against the cold.

"Tarrant…" she whimpered, "Please…. Don't let him…."

He pulled off his boots and his shirt and climbed atop the covers to cuddle her against her terrors. She quieted, tucking her face against his neck, breathing deeply of the scent that soothed her.

Tarrant ran his fingers gently through her golden hair, "I'm here, hush now Alice." her whole frame relaxed against him and she slept peacefully once more. He sighed against her hair and let sleep take him for the first time in days.


	9. Chapter 9

They tell you where you need to goThey tell you when you'll need to leaveThey tell you what you need to knowThey tell you who you need to beBut everything inside you knowsThere's more than what you've heardThere's so much more than empty conversationsFilled with empty wordsAnd you're on fireWhen He's near youYou're on fireWhen He speaksYou're on fireBurning at these mysteriesGive me one more time aroundGive me one more chance to seeGive me everything You areGive me one more chance to be... (near You)Cause everything inside me looks likeEverything I hateYou are the hope I have for changeYou are the only chance I'll takeWhen I'm on fireWhen You're near meI'm on fireWhen You speakAnd I'm on fireBurning at these mysteriesThese mysteries...I'm standing on the edge of me _[x3]_I'm standing on the edge of everything I've never been i've been standing on the edge of meStanding on the edgeAnd I'm on fireWhen You're near meI'm on fireWhen You speak(Yea) I'm on fireBurning at these mysteries... these mysteries... these mysteriesAh you're the mysteryYou're the mystery On fire - Switchfoot

Alice woke to warmth, slowly becoming aware of the scent of tea, the spice of man. She shifted and went very still as she felt the unmistakable stroke of a hand down her back. That hand settled possessively on the curve of her bottom, which, to Alice's horror was bare.

She opened her eyes fully, finding brilliant orange hair before her. Lifting her head slightly she found herself nose to nose with one sleeping hatter.

His face was gentle in repose, his breathing deep and even. She felt his fingers caress again and glanced down to find that she was indeed nude and she had kicked the covers off sometime in the night. Her arm was resting against the hatter's bare chest and her thigh was draped over his hip.

Her position on him positively indecent as he was nestled rather intimately against her. He shifted and pressed closer. His trousers brushing her sex. She slowly slid her leg down not wanting to wake him. Not sure what would happen if he did. He groaned, his grip tightening and his other arm slid down to grasp her behind her knee, locking her to him.

Truth, he didn't seem inclined to let her go anytime soon. She sighed, she would be most content to lay there, surrounded by his strength and warmth. Her bladder however, had other ideas and began to protest. The killjoy.

She tried to ease away again but the hatter rolled, half pinning her beneath him. His face nuzzling against her ear. She went red at the brushing pressure that rubbed against her sex.

"Mm. Alice" he murmured to her.

"Tarrant?" she asked in a whisper to him, "Are you awake?"

One of his hands was now rhythmically squeezing her hip, thumb circling over a very tender bit of flesh. Her stomach fluttered and her breath caught. With morbid delight she felt her nipples harden and pebble against the firm expanse of his chest.

"Tarrant" she tried again, wanting nothing more than to get to that bathroom, "You'll be late for tea."

"Tea! What?" he jolted upright in the bed. Alice tumbled free and rolled away, taking the sheet as she went. She got to her feet slowly, her legs felt terribly weak and shaky, there was a tight pulling pinch on her thigh and she glanced down to see the stitched wound. She felt hot and sticky and downright gross at the moment.

She looked up to find greener than green eyes locked on her. "I didn't mean to wake you." she said softly, turning her gaze to the floor. Now that he was awake, his anger would return, she had no doubt of it.

"Are ye alright lass?" he asked.

She dared a peek at him through her lashes, blushing softly and then she hurried as best she could on pained feet to the bathroom.

When she had taken care of that pressing matter, she washed her face and cupped water into her hands, drinking deeply. Glancing in the looking glass, she grimaced. She looked a mess, hair lank and sticking out in all directions.

She set the tub to filling with lukewarm water, feeling hot and achy, then she tightened her grip on the sheet and left the bathroom. She found Tarrant pulling his shirt on. She eyed him carefully uncertain how to proceed with him now that he was awake. Hurt lay like a vast ocean between them.

Tarrant turned, taking in the tension of her form, the worry in her eyes and sighed, "We need to talk lass."

Those simple words, spoken in a resigned tone filled her with dread. For surely now, he would tell her to leave Underland and that he never wanted to look on her again. Alice shook and made her way to the chair, sitting stiffly. "I'm ready" she said, twisting her fingers in her lap.

Tarrant heard the catch in her voice and frowned. Whatever could she be thinking now?

There was a knock at the door, which caused him to swear and Tarrant barked at the offender, "Wha is it?"

McTwisp opened the door cautiously and nodded to Alice, "You are needed lord hatter" he said then.

Perfect damned timing. "Why now?" he demanded. Didn't they know he had much more important things to do at the moment? He had to make tea and make Alice understand, and make her feel better, then maybe make a lovely hat to make amends, so much making to do.

"The roses are in snit because the daffodil are moving into their plot in the garden. The daffodils are frightened you see, they worry that the knave" he cast an apologetic look at Alice here, "Will lop off their pretty little heads."

Tarrant swore violently in outlandish, then he turned and pinned Alice in his golden gaze, "Wait fer me lass. Doona leave this room. I'll return by the by."

Then he was gone in a flurry of growls and spitting curses.

Alice stared at McTwisp for a long moment before he too was gone and she was left to clutch the sheet and stare about the empty room.

Chess came an hour later with tea and breakfast. He called for the maid to bundle her in a thick coat against the cold and they ate in the snowy morning on the balcony. "I thought you might enjoy some fresh air." he told her as he sipped from his cup.

Alice peered out from the soft, gray cloth and nodded. "I was feeling a bit gross before my bath" she confessed, "As though I hadn't had a proper one for days."

"And so you hadn't" he informed her, "You've been terribly ill Alice with the fever for days now."

She lifted her hair and sniffed gingerly, wondering how bad it had been before she'd scrubbed it so viciously with sweet smelling shampoo.

Chess laughed, that warm deep rumbling chuckle of his, "You don't stink Alice, you didn't. I daresay the hatter wouldn't have cuddled so close if you had."

Alice nearly choked on her tea, recalling just how close that closeness had been this morning. "Chess!"

Chess smiled in his wide way and winked a luminous eye at her. "No need to get in a snit Alice. The whole castle knows where the hatter sleeps."

"But we haven't, erm, we don't" she stammered.

"This isn't like your world Alice. No one is judging either of you. You calm the hatter, he calms you. Heaven knows in these dark times we could all use a bit of calm. Especially the hatter. Why, do you know he grabbed hold of me and hugged me in the hall?"

Alice blinked. "What was that about?"

The cat shrugged, "Not certain. Something about fuzzy warm or some such."

She sighed sadly and the cat leaned forward. "What troubles you my dear?"

She shook her head, setting her sup aside, watching the little flakes of snow vanish when they hit the warmer surface. Much like she was sure to vanish from this place. "It over I'm afraid."

"What is?"

She gestured to the table, Chess and the castle. "All of this, my time here. I think he is going to command me to return to my own world Chess."

"Leave?"

"Yes leave."

"What?"

"You, this place, him."

He blinked owlishly at her, "That's a very annoying habit you have Alice" he griped, "Ever since you were small." He set his now empty cup down and floated past her.

"What habit Chess? I don't understand."

He flicked the end of her nose with the tip of his tail, "That borrowing trouble, terribly rude. Let someone else have some once in a while won't you?"

Then he was gone and Alice was left to ponder his words.

She sat before the fire reading a book from the castle library when a maid came and stripped the fever marred linens and replaced them with new. Alice bit her lip as the maid left with a wave and a smile and a "So lovely that you feel yourself again."

Now there was nothing to spark the pristine room. No scent of tea, Tarrant. It was sterile again. Alice really hated that. She fought the urge to go and rumple the neatly made bed but to break the monotony of white perfection.

She stared at her healing feet, propped on a tufted ottoman and settled for picking at the lovely lavender in the soft nightgown Tarrant had made. He was very clever she told herself as she touched the small rosebuds he'd fashioned out of thread and ribbon. She turned to stare out the balcony doors. Nothing to do but wait now. And wasn't that just always the worst?

Tarrant was just disgusted with the roses. He had scolded them harshly for being so unkind to the daffodils. This was a dark time, he had said, war was baying at the gate. They were to be kind to each other and help one another.

My, how the roses had argued. The daffodils were much too daffy to be in the same bed with regal roses. Why, anyone could see that. And then the argument had begun all over again.

Tarrant, at his wit's end and finally lost his temper and threatened to rip them all up by the roots and toss them all out on their buds if they didn't stop bickering like ninnies. The Daffodils got very quite and the roses said no more though there was much indignant sniffing.

It was the shy violets that spoke up next, brave in the face of his anger. "They can stay with us. We violets don't have much to say and we don't take up too much room. They can stay here with us until their own bed is safe again."

Bless the violets Tarrant through and he ushered the weary daffodils to the violet bed. Then he turned a furious gaze on the stuffy roses, "If I hear one word of ye misbehaving, or bein unkind and I shall come here and personally throw the lot o ye out."

They wilted slightly under his mean glare and Tarrant nodded and strode to where his horse was waiting.

"Damn flowers" he grumbled as he pulled himself into the saddle.

"They are so stuck up" the horse agreed, "Best be back to the castle eh?"

Tarrant nodded and the horse lunged forward.

Tarrant opened the chamber door still grumbling about uppity roses when Alice put her book down. He pulled a pair of gloves off and strode to place them on the table before her. His face set in dreadfully serious lines.

"Hello Tarrant" she said bravely, "I suppose we'll have that talk now?"

He nodded and moved to stand over her, "Aye lass, that we will."

Alice steeled herself for the hurt she was certain was coming.

"First things first though." he said in that rich burr and he leaned down, and fused his lips to her own. Making her gasp and his tongue plundered her mouth thoroughly. Lapping her own, her palate, her teeth. He drank her in like a man parched for her. And he was.

When Alice whimpered against his mouth, he reached down and hauled her up against him, wrapping his arms around her and cradling the back of her head to keep her locked in his hungry kiss.

Her hands fisted in the material of his shirt, overcome with emotion and sensation and barely able to breath when he set her back in her seat as through nothing had happened. She opened her eyes to see him lick his lips and then he sat opposite her.

"What was that all about?"

"Fulfilling the request of a beautiful lass" he replied and poured himself and her a bit of tea from the still steaming pot before them.

He sat back and stared at her. Her cheeks flushed, her lips swollen and rosy. Ah, yes that was how Alice should always look he mused.

"I understand why you went to Dormer's Cross. I wasn't angry with you Alice, only with the knave. What happened that day was not your fault. It was his and mine, I should have left more knights to protect you."

She shook her head but he lifted his hand for silence. "We…examined you" he admitted, "After. You are pure Alice. The knave didn't take that, but he did touch you, hurt you and I imagine you have a lot of fears regarding that now. I won't let him have you again. I will kill him. I don't hate you, I hate myself a little for not seeing through his ruse. I'm not unhappy with you and I don't want you to go."

She blinked as he finished speaking.

"No?" she asked very quietly.

He shook his head, "I told ye once afore Alice, that yer mah Alice. And in being mine I wouldn't have you anywhere but here with me. Though I do wish here was a bit safer."

She blushed prettily. "What exactly do you mean… yours?"

She had a fairly good idea but she wanted to hear anyway.

The hatter's eyes went gold and he smiled a sensual smile, "Mine to touch, to kiss, to heal, to pleasure. Mine Alice. And I am yers. If ye want tha. I am a hatter after all, a mad one at tha."

She nodded slowly and then she rose to her feet, wincing lightly at the hurt it caused. Tarrant saw at once and lifted her into his arms to lay her on the bed.

"Wha is it lass?"

She swallowed hard, "Can.. .you, make me….not afraid?" she asked in a whisper.

Tarrant knew what she needed, "I can lass, if thas wha ye want, what ye need."

"I think I might" she admitted, "Not today but soon."

"I will erase it Alice." he promised.

Two weeks later, the hare deemed Alice healed enough to travel, since she had hounded him non-stop to go after the Oraculum. They sat down and made preparations and charted their trip. It would just be Alice and Tarrant.

Though the hatter objected to her going, she insisted. If they were partners she had to do this too. He could find no logical argument to that. Only illogical ones and Alice would have none of them.

The night before they were to leave, they cuddled warmly together beneath the coverlet. "Tarrant?"

"Yes Alice?"

"Do you think things will be better once we find the oracle?"

"I should think so, at least it will reveal those things we have need of knowing."

She nodded, pressed a kiss to his chin and let his wrap her tightly in his arms before drifting to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

A tear in my brainAllows the voices inThey wanna push you off the pathWith their frequency wiresAnd you can do no wrongIn my eyesIn my eyesYou can do no wrongIn my eyesIn my eyesA drunken salesmanYour hearing damageYour mind is restlessThey say you're getting betterBut you don't feel any betterYour speakers are blowingYour ears are wreckingYour hearing damageYou wish you felt betterYou wish you felt betterYou can do no wrongIn my eyesIn my eyesYou can do no wrongIn my eyesIn my eyesIn myIn my eyesIn my eyesIn my eyes

Hearing Damage - Thom Yorke

For the second time, Alice prepared herself for battle. Leaving her armor behind for now, she strapped the vorpal sword to her side and headed down the stairs, only to find the bandersnatch waiting for her. She smiled at him and threw her leg over him. "Shall we go?"

He leapt forward and dashed down the halls until they found the hatter. Tarrant was saying his goodbyes and strapping his rather long sword across his back, before he clambered up behind Alice on the heaving back of the beast.

"Lets be off then." he said and they bolted through the gates and into the open, heading towards the north. Alice relaying all the butterflies words as they went.

"Yes. I know the Banganesh field. I'll have to teach you some sword play Alice, so that you can wield it of your own will."

She nodded and leaned over the bandersnatch, feeling the hatter mold against her. His warmth a comfort to her. On the collar of the bandersnatch his hands covered hers.

They traveled for days, the air growing cooler, the magical colors of Underland slowly fading from sight, as darker areas rose to meet them.

At night, they drank Pishsolver and shrank to sleep beneath his hat, the bandersnatch to sleep beside and guard them. He had tucked a night dress and sleeping pants into the lining of the hat for them. The nights were far colder here and she huddled against the hatter. Tarrant's warmth a lifeline to her. He didn't mind in the least.

Alice was tormented by the wishful thought that maybe, just maybe he would kiss her again. Frustrated by the many times it nearly came true.

During the frequent stops for rest, Tarrant began to teach Alice the way of the blade. "Long afore we were hatters, we were the fighters of the queen's service. But Underland hadn't had war in as long as anyone could remember. So we had to find something else to do at court." He explained as he walked her through the basic moves.

"Who will I fight?" she asked.

He had shrugged, "I really don't know. But I want you to live no matter who it is. Alice slays, she must not be slain."

As they lay curled beside one another in the folds of his coat, cuddled in a pocket, Alice made a request one night. "Will you tell me the story of the Jabberwocky again?"

He leaned up on his elbow, peering down at her intently, "But you know that story Alice."

She nodded, "I just need to remember how to be brave Tarrant, I am a little afraid right now."

He pulled her closer and murmured against her hair,

"Twas brillig, and the slithy toves,Did gyre and gimble in the wabe:All mimsy were the borogoves,And the mome raths outgrabe."

Alice took a deep steadying breath as his low voice, deep brogue and hot breath washed past her ear.

"Beware the Jabberwock, my son!The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun

The frumious Bandersnatch!"

Here he chortled to himself as he heard the indignant snort of the bandersnatch just outside.

"He took his vorpal sword in hand:Long time the manxome foe he sought --So rested he by the Tumtum tree,And stood awhile in thought.

And, as in uffish thought he stood,The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame,Came whiffling through the tulgey wood,And burbled as it came!

One, two! One, two! And through and throughThe vorpal blade went snicker-snack!He left it dead, and with its headHe went galumphing back."

Alice sighed, "The first time you told me that story I was a bit frightened of you. You were so dark sounding." She smiled a bit recalling that time.

He nodded, "Not a happy story, no. But you did slay the jabberwocky. And now my beamish boy you've come to my arms."

"Tarrant?"

"Yes Alice?"

"You don't sometimes forget that I am a girl do you? You sometimes call me a little boy."

He chuckled darkly and she gasped as he pressed a heated kiss to the exposed column of her throat. She shivered in response. "I'd ne'er forget wha a bonny lass ye are Alice. Ne'er."

She rolled to look at him fully, his eyes locked on hers then slipped to study her mouth. "You kissed me" she said then.

He nodded.

"And then you left. You must not have liked it much. I'm sorry. I'm not accustomed to kissing you know." Her secret thought slipped from between those lush lips before she could catch it. She blushed red as his hair, wanting to cover her face and die or mortification.

Tarrant leaned ever closer, "I liked it very much Alice, very much. But an Alice kiss is not like any other kiss. And when I had it I wasn't sure I wanted to stop. That I could."

She blushed at his words, then thought about them, "An Alice kiss?"

"Oh yes. The most delicious kiss in all of the worlds."

She felt a pang of jealousy and inwardly called herself a fool for it. "So you've had others."

He nodded, not at all ashamed, "I am hundreds of years old Alice. Everything in Underland is. One might imagine in that time I have had a few kisses."

"Oh" she felt like complete idiot. Her eyes fell away from his.

"But I'll tell you a secret" he whispered against her temple. He waited until she turned her eyes back to his. "Yours are the only ones I have ever really wanted. Have waited for. A very long time I might add. And then I had one and I thought I'd completely lost my head."

"Really?" she breathed. He nodded, his expression so serious she couldn't doubt him. "Do you…. Do you think you might lose your head again? Her voice was shy and breathy now.

Tarrant nodded, "Bound to happen" he replied with a smirk, "I am mad." and he closed the distance to take her lips again. Alice sighed at the wonder of his touch. His hands, marred by scars, nicks and chemicals, stroked her cheeks, her hair, his thumb ran delicate circles over the pulse in her throat and she moaned softly for him.

He took his time to teach her. Pressing the upper and lower lip in turn. Biting softly on the plump pillow of her lower one until she gasped softly and then he lapped at the tender corner of her mouth. She sucked in a shivery, whimper of a breath.

Tarrant loved that sound. Love that he had put it there, at times like this there was only one voice in his head. He angled his head and let his tongue touch hers, tempting and teasing until her own began to play in earnest. His tongue slid against her palate and she clutched at him. Her hands sliding into his bright wealth of hair, lifting herself up ever so slightly against him.

He groaned and rolled them, until Alice was sprawled atop him, her softness crushing against him. His hands roving down her back, pressing against the bare skin, the low back of her night dress granted him access to. Her hands clutched his shoulders and twined in his rich red hair. His hand slid to her hip as the other tangled in the gold of her hair, holding her closer to him.

"See what you do to me?" he groaned against her mouth.

His lower hand firmly cupped her bottom, as he ground upward against her, his teeth catching the pillow of her lower lip at the same moment and she moaned breathily, "Tarrant…"

Oh this was killing him.

He took a deep steadying breath, and gave her a chaste peck on the mouth. "Rest now Alice. Its far too dangerous to pursue such things now."

"But.."

He closed his eyes, "Now is no the time for lovin lass." When he opened them, he noted she looked very sad about that and caressed her cheek, "Doona be like that Alice" he said in a soft voice, "I'll love ye proper soon enough."

She laid her head over his thundering heart, knowing hers matched that hasty cadence. The tight heated knot in her lower stomach in full effect. But as she shifted slightly, she felt the hardness against her leg and knew he suffered just as much as she did.

"We can be miserable together." she muttered against his throat.

"Aha haha, yes!" he said brightly and cuddled her closer.

The attack came from nowhere. One moment they were sparring against one another. Alice focusing solely on a dangerous looking hatter and hatter working very hard to keep from accidentally harming her. The next moment, huge black ravens were descending on them, pecking and scratching and the ground opened up and swallowed Alice.

Tarrant shouted for her, reaching after her, but the hole was gone and so was Alice.

Tarrant sank to his knees in the loamy earth and wept, then threw his head back and shouted to the heavens, "Alice!"

He dug into the dirt for hours but couldn't find her. The only thing that could was the Oraculum. So he and the bandersnatch set off at high speed to find it.

Alice fell rapidly, her grip on her sword tightening in her fear. She hit the ground hard, saw stars and then nothing at all.

"What ha we here?" came a low voice and Alice fought to wakefulness. To open her eyes hurt terribly.

"Its wakin up" came another voice. A lilt in the words.

"Tarrant?" Alice called out, forcing her eyes open. She stared at a dozen tiny people and a cat in a rather fine hat.

"Wha is it then?" one asked the other.

"I think it's a girl"

"Bloody large one"

"Give it the pishsolver. It canna move round down here like tha." Another chimed in.

"Supposin it eats us?"

"Where am I?" Alice asked.

"Underoutlands." one supplied.

Alice's brow crinkled at that. "And who are you?"

"Balthus" one little man said and bowed low, "Do ye be eatin littlens?"

Alice blinked, "Erm, what's that?"

"Usselves."

"Oh, Certainly not."

"Get the pishsolver then"

They handed her a little cup, "Drink that down, ye can't be stayin here, that arse of a knave is after ye."

"Stayne?" she asked.

The little people rushed forward, holding out their small hands, "Ye mustn't speak it. It hears everywhere!"

Alice drank the potion, coughing. "I really wish they could make it taste better."

She held her stomach as she shrank to the tiny height of the people before her.

"Thas better" Balthus said, "Now off with us, we canna linger here."

"But my friend!" Alice cried out, pointing upwards, "I really must get back to him."

"And do what?" Balthus asked.

"I have to find something with him. And fight." she said , not wanting to reveal too much but needing them to understand how terribly important it was.

Balthus eyed her carefully, "Who are ye?"

"My name is Alice?" she replied.

"The Alice?" they asked all together.

"Not anymore." she said unhappily.

"Weel no anymore Alice" Balthus grumped, "Come with me and see what's happenin in this world."

And Alice had no choice but to follow him through the underground passages, where soft brown earth and twisted root met high overhead.

"Ye killed the jabberwocky?" he asked after several minutes of tense silence.

"I did. I just held on to the vorpal sword." she admitted.

"I hate to break it to ye not anymore Alice, but tha just won't do this time round."

"Well what then?"

Balthus paused and peered at her in the dimness. "Ye canna save what ye donna want."

She blinked, "I want to save it."

"What is it ye want lass?"

And at his words her heart ached, "I want to be with Tarrant."

"Tarrant?"

"Yes, Tarrant Hightopp, the hatter."

"Then ye best be ready to die for it."

They climbed up earthen steps and came out a small hole near the base of a tree. There was no Tarrant in sight. Only a horrible swirling blackness at the far edge of the field.

"What is that?" Alice asked, not taking her eyes off it.

"The end, no anymore Alice." Balthus told her, "It draws closer each day and leaves nothin behind it."

"Its covering Underland and the Outlands?"

"No covering," he said quietly, "Erasin."

Erasing the realms. How could that be possible?

"The knave has destroyed the balance in the realms lass. This is yer foe. The great nothingness that will swallow all ye've come to love here. Yer Vorpal sword isna enough this time. Ye have to fight the beast within the blackness and kill it, e'en if ye must die te do it."

She felt fear and dread lock up her heart in frozen chains. "How?"

"Ye must go to the knave lass."

'But you said…."

"I know what I said. He fancies ye. If ye could just get close enough to find the breastplate."

"Breastplate?"

"Aye, one o the midwigen witches wears it always, it can send the darkness away and weaken the beastie."

Alice hung her head, "This isn't going to work."

"Of course it is" came a feminine voice from high above. And Alice peered into high branches to see a lovely woman with orange eyes staring down at her.

"Who are you?" Alice asked.

The woman dropped to her feet gracefully and knelt to stare closely at Alice. "I'm a midwidgen witch, champion Alice."

Alice slapped against the golden bars that held her captive in the pendant around the witch's neck. "Let me out!"

"Not just yet girl, be silent and listen." The witch snapped.

"You are helping Stayne!" Alice accused.

"Only because it helps me at present."

Alice stared up at the chin of the woman, "I don't understand."

"In this battle Alice, each of us has a part to play. Things to undo, sins to atone for. There is always a price for everything we do. No matter which world we live in or come from. I am paying my price and you will help me to do it."

" I won't help Stayne."

"Do you know why we were banished?"

"Dominion over the dead."

"Just one. Alice. And it was not my sisters' fault. Only mine."

She reached up and unhooked the necklace to hang it from a branch and sat on a log nearby. "What would you do for someone you loved?"

Alice thought about it. " I suppose whatever I had to do."

The witch nodded, "And so I did."

She stared across the way and Alice watched the hill open up and the witch plucked her up and entered that dark place.

Down, down, down they went. Until the narrow stone opened to a warm living space.

Alice held on tightly as the pendant was set carefully on the table. "I am going to see to it that you can fight Alice. That you survive, but it will cost you much, and me."

Alice swallowed hard as the woman moved to the corner and spoke to a person who appeared to be sleeping. The face that raised itself was like a punch to the stomach. "Tarrant?" Alice whispered.

"Not him, no." The witch said. The eyes were vivid green, the hair darker, the flesh pale and stretched, but still eerily lovely.

"This is the last clan head of the Hightopps. Argus." the woman said and her voice was filled with sadness. "He is my husband. Was."

"Was?" Alice asked.

The witch nodded, "I am Espelth Hightopp. A very distant relative of your much loved Tarrant."

Alice shook her head, "What happened?"

Espelth sat beside the still man, "He died Alice and I couldn't bear to be without him. I knew it was forbidden but I broke that very ancient law and brought him back. But there was a high price. I cannot touch him, he cannot speak. I can only look at him. Its merely the shell of the man I loved so much."

"The price was that?"

Espelth shook her head, "Only a fraction. I cannot kill him again and until his body dies I cannot die either and join his spirit. Once brought back no means of Underland or Outland can slay one such as him."

"And yet you made so many others like him for Stayne?" Alice demanded.

She nodded, "Compounding my sins."

"Then Tarrant was right, we can't win this fight." Alice said tightly.

"Not as you think Alice, but it can be done. Even now Tarrant will be finding the compendium. He will return to the white palace in a rage and prepare for battle. You must also prepare. And you must retrieve the breastplate as the littlens told you."

"Do you have it?"

Her orange eyes closed as Espleth shook her head, "My sister, Dimindia. She never parts with it."

"How then?"

Espelth looked coy now, "If a champion were to forget, to become the champion of the knave, trick him, catch hold of his horrid heart, he would demand it be given over for battle."

Alice wanted to vomit. "There is something else you aren't telling me."

"Yes, you would have to fight that who you love so dear."

"Fight Tarrant?" Alice cried out.

"Only for pretend Alice. He wouldn't understand at first but I doubt he could kill you. Once you are defeated, he will take you as prisoner and then you shall have the means to win the true battle."

"And risk losing his care for me."

"Yes. Winning isn't easy Alice."


	11. Chapter 11

I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing,Just prayed to a god that I don't believe in,'Coz I got time while she got freedom,'Coz when a heart breaks no it don't break best days will be some of my worst,She finally met a man that's gonna put her first,While I'm wide awake, she's no trouble sleeping,'Coz when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always youWhat am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okI'm falling to piecesI'm falling to piecesThey say bad things happen for a reasonBut no wise words gonna stop the bleeding'Coz she's moved on while I'm still grievingAnd when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even am I gonna do when the best part of me was always youWhat am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okI'm falling to pieces, yeahI'm falling to pieces, yeahI'm falling to pieces (One still in love while the other one's leaving)I'm falling to pieces, (Cuz when a heart breaks no it don't break even)You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain,You took your suitcase, I took the I'm tryna make sense of what little remains, oh.'Coz you left me with no love, with no love to my name.I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing,Just prayed to a god that I don't believe in,'Coz I got time while she got freedom,'Coz when a heart breaks no it don't break, no it don't break, no it don't break even am I gonna do when the best part of me was always youWhat am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okI'm falling to pieces, yeahI'm falling to pieces, yeahI'm falling to pieces, (One still in love while the other one's leaving)I'm falling to pieces, (Cuz when a heart breaks no it don't break even)Oh, it don't break even, noOh, it don't break even, noOh, It don't break even, no

Breakeven - The Script

Alice practiced every day with the dead Hightopp. His skill still very much present. After several days, Espelth deemed her good enough. She handed a violet vial to Alice, "Drink this."

"What is it?" Alice asked,

"A potion for forgetfulness. Temporary of course." she replied, "Far too easy to slip up Alice, and that must not happen if we are to have any hope at all."

This was the price then, or part of it.

Alice bit back tears and drank it down. "Forgive me Tarrant."

Tarrant tossed the Oraculum onto the table making everyone jump. His eyes a deadly orange.

"Where is Alice?" Mally asked.

He slammed his hands onto the table and leaned close. "I lost tha wee lil boy in the woodlands." And then he sank to his knees and smacked his forehead on the edge of the table. "Mah Alice!"

He was inconsolable, filled with wrath and rage and fury. Soon the denizens of the white court left him alone. Nothing to be done until his madness calmed.

Tarrant lost himself in his heartbreak and grief. Where was Alice? How could he have been so stupid as to not protect her? He was enraged with himself.

Hurting and alone, he slunk through the halls of the white palace.

"Espelth" Stayne drawled, "Where have you been?"

He watched the wily witch wend her way through the dark hall towards his black throne. She drew close enough to brush her nose against his rather large one.

She patted his cheek and smiled, "Only procuring something you have very much wanted."

He lifted a brow, "And that would be?"

She lifted the golden chain and the tiny cage. Inside a tiny Alice looked up at Stayne.

"Alice?" he asked, hardly believing.

"Who are you?" she asked him in turn.

And Stayne smiled a terrible smile, "Your king and you are my champion dear heart. One day to be my own queen."

Alice smiled warmly at him through the bars. He undid the tiny latch and let her step into his palm. The feeling of power rising within him. He could crush her here and now. Or…..

"Upelkuchen!" he shouted, "Someone bring it quickly."

"You must not cloud her concentration before she faces the hatter" Espelth warned as Stayne broke off a tiny bit of cake.

"Eat this my Alice."

Once she was her normal size, Stayne circled her hungrily. His long fingers tapping against her creamy cheek. "Oh yes, now you are mine only."

Espelth stepped between them, despite his dark scowl. "Her training is not yet complete Stayne. Take her now and she might not be ready to face him."

He dropped his hand and nodded, "Quite right. One kiss though."

He pressed his mouth to Alice's and mashed their lips together. Alice stood very still, and somewhere deep inside she felt ill. This. This was not right.

Chess appeared in the throne room where all his friends sat on the floor looking quite sad. "I have found Alice!"

Tarrant leapt to his feet, "Where is he?"

"With Stayne." he replied.

The room erupted in shouts.

"Impossible." Tarrant growled.

"She is his champion Tarrant" the cat snapped, "She doesn't seem to remember anything. I appeared before her and she asked my name. She doesn't remember anything. And the knave fancies her his future queen."

They all looked from one to another. What could this mean.

"She marches this way." Chess went on, "To challenge you Tarrant. She is under the control of the midwidgen witches, there can be no other explanation."

"How do we get her back?" Mally asked.

McTwisp shook his head, "We can't. Alice is lost to us. Tarrant you will have to slay her!"

The hatter stiffened, "Nay I'll no do it."

"You may not have a choice." Chess told him and vanished.

Stayne watched Alice move like a wooden doll through the dark halls of his castle. She didn't seem to know who she really was. Which was fine with him, she smiled at him in the warmest of ways, though her eyes remained empty.

She obeyed his every whim and though he wanted so badly to touch her, tame her, break her, he knew he could not.

He watched her spar with the dead man again and again, her moves fluid and fast. Killing intent in her heart, which seemed to have grown as dark as his.

He dressed her in the black dresses and touched her hair, crooned mad words of hateful devotion to her. His twisted fantasy becoming more the reality everyday.

And he didn't care that she rarely spoke. So long as she was here.

Alice felt slow and sluggish, something was hammering at the back of her mind but she couldn't seem to place it. It was a feeling she hated. But where had she encountered it before?

Stayne was lord and master here, she his champion. Why then, did her stomach sour and her lips clamp tightly when he touched her, when he kissed her?

Why did the thought of elegant fingers and tea scented breath come to mind for no reason at all? Why did her chest hurt?

That night Tarrant dreamt of his Alice. With her vorpal sword, fighting a man who looked very much like himself, but not. For the man had cold eyes, dead eyes. And lacked a lovely hat.

He woke in a cold sweat, tears on his cheeks. "Alice" he panted, "Terrible dream!' His hand smoothing over the linens where once his Alice had slept beside him.

"Its not a dream." came voice from the bedside. Tarrant rolled from the bed, sword in hand and faced the newcomer.

"Yer a witch" he spat, lunging at her, "Ye've taken mah Alice!" But his blade passed through her like smoke.

"Listen to me if you want to save her!" she insisted and his orange eyes, much like hers, locked on her.

"Speak then." he growled.

Espelth told him everything. "The potion was powerful. I cannot make her recall you, she will fight you as though you are her enemy hatter. You must make her remember."

"She….didn't betray us?"

Espelth shook her head, "Do you believe she could?"

He shook his head in turn, "But…"

"She has sacrificed much, she was ready to lose your love and her life if it meant saving your life and your world Tarrant."

Tarrant slowly lowered his sword, "This is not the final battle then?"

"No its not. And I warn you now, she's learned her skills from a Hightopp."

"I'm the last one" he told her sadly.

She cupped his cheek, her eyes sad, "The last living, yes."

He eyed her, "You are the cursed grandmum aren't you?"

She nodded, "Forgive me for this Tarrant, there is no other way to set things right. Remember nothing is ever as it seems." Then she was gone.

And Tarrant was up, dressing for battle.

"Tarrant?" Chess called from the railing of the balcony mere minutes later, his friend's eyes were that terrible shade of fiery orange.

"Leave off cat" he groused, "I'll hae her or her bonnie head tiday."

Stayne watched as Alice was readied for battle, her armor was black, save for that golden breastplate. She wore his color well. He blew her a kiss and she smiled at him as she sheathed the vorpal sword. After tonight the hatter would no longer be a threat to his rule and he would have all of her.

How fitting that the hatter would die at the blade of his own heart. Stayne laughed madly atop his horse.

Espelth and her cadaver husband were moving around Alice now. He thought it disgusting that she kept her dead lover with her, but the results were undeniable. Alice was a vicious fighter now. Perfect for him. He watched as she mounted a dark horse and rode ahead of him down the path which led to the great chessboard by the sea.

"Why can't this be the final battle?" he demanded of the witches.

"This is the battle for the crown, but dominion over Underland is yet to come." They replied and he sighed.

Tarrant looked at Absalom. Trying very hard not to reach over and pluck his lovely blue wings off.

"Have you consulted the compendium over this day?" Absalom asked then.

"Nay."

"Perhaps you should Tarrant."

"I doona wish tae see."

"Stop this! Open the scroll and look!"

Tarrant stiffened and then unrolled the parchment, his eyes slowly moving to the moving ink there. And lifted green eyes to the butterfly.

"Better hurry. Remember your own brand of magic hmm?"

Tarrant rushed off to leap atop the bandersnatch and Absalom rolled the Oraculum away once more.

Tarrant, Mally, Chess and McTwisp met on the edge of the field. In the distance they saw Stayne and the witches drawing closer. And there, atop a tall black mount, garbed in sinister looking armor was Alice. She moved stiffly as though she were being pulled by invisible strings. That was until a man stepped forward to help her dismount and she unsheathed her sword.

Alice moved like a fighter and Tarrant felt worry quiver in his stomach. This would not be an easy fight then. For Alice would fight to win and so would he. He only hoped his plan would work.

"Are you prepared hatter?" Stayne called from across the field, he strode to stand beside Alice. "She isn't yours anymore you know?"

And with that, he kissed Alice and Tarrant saw red.

"Ye murderous fiend, I'll tear ye limb from limb and leave ye tae the mome raths. I'll scatter yer bits neath the trees in the Tulgey wood!"

He leapt at Stayne to lock swords with a vacant eyed but rather determined Alice.

"Back down lass" he warned over the singing of steel, "I've no wish to harm you, but if I must thenI must."

She swung viciously at him.

"Can't you remember me Alice?" he asked her as they locked once more.

"I do not know you" she replied and managed to slice his arm as she jumped backwards. Tarrant felt his heart shatter and his anger coalesce.

"Ye hae to lass."


	12. Chapter 12

RememberI will still be hereAs long as you hold meIn your memory RememberWhen your dreams have endedTime can be transcendedJust remember me I am the one star that keeps burningSo brightlyIt is the last lightTo fade into the rising sun And with you whenever you tellMy storyFor I am all I've done RememberI will still be hereAs long as you hold meIn your memoryRemember me I am that one voice in the cold windThat whispersAnd if you listenYou'll hear me call across the sky As long as I still can reach outAnd touch youThen I will never die Remember I'll never leave youIf you will onlyRemember me Remember I will still be hereAs long as you hold meIn your memory RememberWhen your dreams have endedTime can be transcendedI live foreverRemember meRemember meRemember me

Remember me - Josh Groban

The others could barely stand to watch as Alice and the hatter fought savagely. Both were bruised and bleeding. The clang of blades rang loudly in the relative silence and all waited with baited breath.

Tarrant's madness battled her forgetfulness. His heart breaking with each swing on Alice, who had always been the best part of himself.

"How could ye let him kiss you?" he demanded angrily, "That vile arsewipe cloth of a knave!"

"Why not? He is lord and master is he not?" Alice asked simply.

From the side he could hear Stayne laughing. "Once she kills you hatter, I will bed her, what think you of that?"

Tarrant slapped the blade from Alice's grip with his own, his fury lending him much strength, "O'er my dead body" he snapped as Alice spun to retrieve her weapon.

But Tarrant grabbed the breastplate of her armor and tugged her struggling form close. "He will ne'er be your lord and master lass. Ne'er!" he growled at her and slammed his lips to hers.

Alice struggled for only a moment and then he felt her lips soften against his own, and he could have purred with delight.

Tarrant pulled back to look down into her eyes, "Do you know me?"

"Tarrant!" she cried out, and the hatter drew her close, armor and all.

"Yes Alice, that's exactly right!"

Stayne was livid in his fury, "You bitchwitches tricked me!" he shrieked and he hurried across the field.

The hatter looked up at the cry of his friends, "Watch out hatter!"

Alice spun to face Stayne and before Tarrant could move, Stayne had stabbed her with the black sword. Alice gasped, falling back against Tarrant, clutching the breastplate where blood flowed freely from the wound he'd caused.

Tarrant jerked her back as the knave reached for the golden armor, swinging his sword and lopping off a long fingered hand. "I'll take ye a piece at a time if I must" he snarled.

Stayne howled in rage and pain, clutching the bleeding stump of his arm. "Damn you to the very bottom of the human hell hatter!" Tarrant lunged forward but the swirling black mist was there and Stayne, the witches and his men were gone.

"Alice!" Mally shouted, her little feet carrying her across the chessboard.

Tarrant spun to see Alice struggling to rise. "Don't move!" he shouted, rushing to her side.

She struggled to breath, tapped her breastplate repeatedly, "Can't….br…breathe!"

Tarrant grabbed hold of the breastplate again and tore it lose, the leather straps giving way under his panicked grip.

Alice sucked in air, gulping it into her greedy lungs. Tarrant laid her gently on the ground, running his hands over her, feeling the wet of her blood. "Oh my Alice" he said sadly and lifted the chain mail covering her chest. She wore a thin white strip of bandage beneath it. But the blood seemed to come from near her arm.

The knave had pierced the softness of her breast near her arm, it was a nasty looking gash but not so very deep Tarrant saw. He glanced behind him and lifted the breastplate, noting the wicked dent in it. It had taken the brunt of the blow and seemed to have pushed the blade off course.

"I'm ok" she whispered, feeling very tired of a sudden, "I… I'm so sorry Tarrant."

He ran his hands over her cheeks, frowning when some of blood marred her cheek. "No, I understand. Just rest now. I'll take you home."

"To the cottage?" she asked in a quiet voice.

He shook his head, "Not safe enough yet, but soon enough." He glanced over to see the bandersnatch at the edge. "Care to help an old friend out?" he asked.

The bandersnatch moved forward, allowing the hatter to lift Alice up and slide up behind her. He wrapped one arm around her waist, and took his scarf off with the other. "Lets bind you for now."

He wrapped the colorful silk around her middle, stemming the flow of blood.

"Such a terrible place to stab a person" he muttered.

"Only a breast Tarrant." she replied sleepily.

"Yes, but an awfully nice one" he defended.

Alice smiled up at him and he pressed his lips to her brow, "I won't fail you again Alice. I swear."

She shook her head, "You didn't this time….don't leave…breastplate….."

Chess appeared then, catching the golden plate in his paws, "See you at the castle."

The hatter nodded and watched the cat vanish as usual, before he drew Alice back against him, laying both legs over one of his.

And they were off. The swift bandersnatch covering field and forest in long loping strides.

Alice moved in and out of wakefulness, Tarrant keeping an anxious eye on her. He noticed a strange purple liquid at the corner of her mouth and wiped it away.

"Have to stop" she panted out during the ride, "So Sick."

The bandersnatch skidded to a halt and Alice was barely off his back before she was kneeling in the brush.

Heaving painfully, she spent long minutes under the watchful eye of bandersnatch and hatter alike. Her skin grew clammy and sweaty, her hair sticking to her and her armor was terribly hot now.

Tarrant moved close, "We haven't clothes for you now" he reminded her, eyeing the purple puddle before her. She nodded and leaned heavily against his long leg.

The potion of waking forgetfulness, was working it's way from her small body.

He couldn't have been more relieved.

Alice wanted to smack him for giggling so happily when she felt so miserable, even if she did understand why he should be happy.

"I'll be back , keep an eye on her" he told the bandersnatch and wandered off through the trees to the small brook he knew babbled nearby. He pulled his kerchief out and drenched it in cold water, then made his way back to Alice.

Without preamble he slapped the soaking scrap to her brow.

Alice sighed with relief, the chill forcing the sickness back. "Its nearly gone" she rasped.

"Good" he told her, "Once back at the palace, you are taking a cool bath and getting into bed."

She knew there was much to discuss, but just this once, she let decided to let him have his way.

"Sometimes I really love you" she mumbled as he flipped the cloth. She missed his happy look.

Stayne lashed out all around him, his fury and frustration palpable. He spun on Espelth.

"You knew!"

She blinked at him looking bored, "I gave the girl the potion to forget and she did. I cannot control the magic of another." she said plainly.

His face twisted in his anger, "You lie! The hatter has no magic!"

"Doesn't he?" she countered, "Always he shared a connection with her, even when she was a small girl. Didn't you once say so yourself?"

"So?"

"He has magic. He is her magic, she is his magic. They cannot be separated. Don't you see that? From the very first time Alice entered Underland, she was his. Irrevocably his."

"Madness. Nothing is like that."

"Everything is like that! Don't you believe in the fairytales that made this place?" she asked him, "True love's kiss can break any spell. You won't be able to use Alice against him."

Stayne threw his gloves across the room, "I want her!" he screamed.

He turned his cold gaze on the gathered witches. "You kill her, and make her mine."

Alice was silent in the milky water, the thick froth of bubbles shielding her and Tarrant knelt near the basin, carefully washing her face clean. "I'm fine Tarrant" she said then, "I am well enough to bathe."

"You might disappear ." He told her.

"Tarrant." she said, tone warningly low, "Men don't belong in a lady's bath."

With a sigh, he rose and handed her back the cloth. "I always belong where you are Alice."

His look was gentle and she smiled slightly and shooed him outside.

"Fine" he relented, "But I am sitting right here, the door cracked."

Alice felt much better after her bath, though Tarrant refused to leave her alone and sat right outside the door as he had said he would.

"Are you still there Alice?" he called for the hundredth time.

"Yes! For Pity's sake yes" she grumped through the cracked door, "I won't vanish on you again you know."

He huffed, "Not taking the chance. I can't help it."

A sigh reached his ears and then her voice, softer now, "I know. Thank you."

He heard small steps and then the door opened and there she was staring down at him in his seat. He escorted her down the hall towards her room, when she pulled to a stop.

"Alice?" he asked, "Are you alright?"

She frowned slightly, "I knew what was happening a little. I knew his kiss felt wrong."

He shook his head, "I don't blame you Alice."

She lifted her eyes to him then, "I feel like I can still taste him here." Her voice was a whisper and her fingers touched her lips.

"I can solve that." he assured her and dipped his head, to bestow on her a sweet kiss.

He went slowly, pressing her upper and lower lips in turn, then the corner of her mouth. Alice flung herself against his chest, wrapping her arms around him and he lifted her against him, one arm supporting her bottom, the other her back as he kissed her with all the loving madness he had inside.

She was hungry for him, she sucked his tongue into her mouth and he groaned, feeling his knees nearly give. He slammed her against the wall, nearly devouring the sweetness of her mouth now. Her legs were locked around his waist and she felt the hard length of him grind against the secret heart of her that needed him most.

"Tarrant…" she panted.

"Room…" he mumbled and pulled them from the wall to pull her after him. Throwing the doors wide and kicking them closed behind him.

Alice felt the softness of the bed give under her as he laid her down, rising over her. His mouth found her ear, her throat, peppered kisses across the top of her breasts. He paused to lay a loving kiss to the bandage over her wound.

"I love you Alice" he told her, looking up to lock eyes with her. "When you left I thought I might die of loneliness. Only you can make the crowd stop shouting in my head."

She cupped his cheek and leaned into her touch, his lips finding the soft flesh at her wrist. "I am mad. But also mad with love for you." His gaze was uncertain and also hopeful.

She smiled softly and pulled him down for a soft, gentle kiss. "I do love you Tarrant, no matter that you are mad."

"Will you stay with me always Alice?" he asked, "As a Hightopp?"

She beamed, "Once we get all this sorted out." she promised.

"Then I have to do this properly" he said more to himself than her and he started to move away.

She grasped him tightly, "Tarrant?"

He smiled a lopsided smile, "A little taste won't hurt though."

Alice was about to ask what he meant but he was kissing her again, his hands finding the dainty ribbons on her night dress and tugging them. She sat up, locking her arms around his neck as he tried to draw back. He merely shrugged out of his coat and shirt and wrapped her in his arms once more.

Those talented fingers danced homage along her spine, making her press closer to him. She whimpered sweetly when those nimble fingertips flitted over her sides to brush against the underside of her breasts. His mouth fell to her throat and her head fell back to give him access to tender flesh.

Kisses and nibbles filled her head with delight, her stomach with butterflies. He palmed her breast as he bit down gently where shoulder and neck met. She groaned out his name, feeling silken slickness on her thighs. He bent her backward over his arm, her chest jutting out to him and he pressed a hot kiss to the valley between her breasts.

Turning his face into one creamy globe and then the other. Nipping and kissing until they were speckled with bright red marks from his mouth. He eyed them then, growling softly in appreciation of the sight. He laid her back against the linens and closed his mouth over one pink peak.

Suckling hard and she nearly came off the bed, her hands everywhere. Until he caught them and pressed them to the blankets on either side of her face. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips red and swollen from his kisses and Tarrant thought she had never looked more lovely in all her life.

"I can please you Alice. If you allow me" he breathed against her shoulder. She opened dewy eyes to stare up at him in wonder.

He kissed her softly, slowly and she felt his wonderful hand slide over her stomach, as he rolled half atop her. She felt the teasing caress at her knee and instinctively bent it closer to her body to cuddle him betwixt her thighs.

His palm smoothed the flesh of her calf and higher still, taking the soft billowy cotton with it. Until fingertips lightly brushed the very heat of her. He glanced up at her then, "Not properly dressed. Naughty." he gently chided and when she blushed, he nipped her chin, "I like it."

And he gentled his hands further, and stroked her lightly until her thighs trembled and fell open to his questing touch. Deftly he parted the petals of her and found the jewel he sought. Alice gasped, arching up to his touch and he smiled against her mouth as he stole her breath in deep, drugging kisses.

And with each touch, each stroke, each pressing of his fingers he took her higher, ever higher. Her breath leaving her in sobbing pants of need and burning desire. "You are like a flower Alice." he murmured to her and she could feel the tight bud of herself spring to life.

Tarrant slipped a single finger and then two deep within her, finding the proof her innocence, the tight passage, gripping his fingers, and he groaned against her. Her hips rocked against him and his own need felt the tremors of delicious friction. "Bloom for me Alice." he whispered to her, and with a flick of his wrist, that right bud exploded into a burning blossom of incandescence and she shouted for him, her whole being tightening around him.

The hatter pulled her close, whispering his love in her ear. Feeling the weight of body in her lassitude. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips and settled her against the sheets once more. "You are beautiful my Alice."

She stroked his cheek, the fatigue of the past few days catching up to her. Relaxation taking hold.

There was a knock at the door, and she struggle to stay awake. Tarrant pushed her down, "Rest now Alice, I won't be long."

She nodded.

Tarrant cast one last look at her as he crossed the room, he yanked the door open staring out with malevolent orange eyes.

"Hatter. You are needed. There is a problem." Mally whispered, "Maybe you should get Alice too."

"Let her sleep Mally." was all he said.

McTwisp was in a fine state when the hatter arrived. "There you are!" he cried out, "Oh it's a fine mess now Tarrant."

"What is?" the hatter asked, his darker half still not entirely pleased at having to leave Alice.

"Underland now has three potential rulers!" The rabbit snapped, "This is a fine kettle of fish."

"Who'd want a kettle of fish?" Thakery wanted to know.

"I don't see how this is a problem." Tarrant replied, ignoring the hare.

McTwisp threw his paws in the air, "You and Stayne are already going to have fight to the death before a new crown can appear. Without it Underland will die and now Alice is in the mix too. He stabbed her with the sword. She's in the same boat as you!"

The hatter felt ill. He sat down heavily in his chair. "There has to be a way."

"Well I certainly don't see one." McTwisp announced, "We're finished."

Tarrant watched as the rabbit, hare and dormouse left the large chamber. Then he propped his chin in his hand and started to think. The scent of Alice reached him and he groaned before switching hands.

"All gone to lament the end?" Chessur called from the doorway.

"Hello chess."

"Absalom went to check on something he will be back in the morning" the floating cat offered.

"I can't do it" the hatter said softly.

"Can't do what?"

"The knave I can kill, but not her, not my Alice." his sorrow was nearly solid between them. He lifted sad eyes to the cat, "She agreed Chess."

"To what?"

"To stay for always."

Chess smiled widely, "Of course she did."

"As my wife."

Chess blinked, "You two are engaged then?"

"Once everything is sorted out here, but now I don't see how that can happen."

Chess floated closer, brushing his tail against the hatter. "This is Underland you know." he said then, examining his claws.

"Yes?"

"You don't have any hope?"

Tarrant stared at the cat for a long minute. "Perhaps I had, or haven't learned to hope so much yet."

The cat turned somersaults, "You look tired Tarrant."

The hatter nodded.

"Take yourself to bed. Hold your Alice. We can speak with Absalom soon enough."

Tarrant rose slowly and made his way to the chamber where Alice rested. Pushing the door open, he saw she was fast asleep, the light of the moon spilling over her. He closed the door and moved closer to view the pool of light surrounding her.

Then he shrugged out of his trousers and pulled on loose sleeping pants and slid in beside her, gathering her close and tried very hard not to think of impossible situations.

From beyond the window, two luminous eyes fixed on the bed.

"The impossible is often quite possible here, or had you forgotten?"


	13. Chapter 13

All the right friends in all the wrong placesSo yeah, we're going downThey got all the right moves in all the right facesSo yeah, we're going downJust paint the picture of a perfect placeThey got it better than what anyone's told youThey'll be the King of Hearts, and you're the Queen of SpadesThen we'll fight for you like we were your soldiersI know we've got it goodBut they got it madeAnd the grass is getting greener each dayI know things are looking upBut soon they'll take us down,before anybody's knowing our got all the right friends in all the right placesSo yeah, we're going downWe've got all the right moves and all the wrong faces So yeah, we're going downThey said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're goingYeah, we're going downThey said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're goingYeah, we're going downDo you think I'm special?Do you think I'm nice?Am I bright enough to shine in your spaces?Between the noise you hearAnd the sound you likeAre we just sinking in an ocean of faces?It can be possible that rain can fall,Only when it's over our headsThe sun is shining everyday, but it's far awayOver the world is got,They got,All the right friends in all the wrong placesSo yeah, we're going downThey got, all the right moves and all the wrong facesSo yeah, we're going downThey said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're goingYeah, we're going downThey said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're goingYeah, we're going downIt don't matter what you see.I know I could never beSomeone that'll look like don't matter what you say,I know I could never facesomeone that could sound like the right friends in all the wrong placesSo yeah, we're going downThey got all the right moves and all the right facesSo yeah, we're going downAll the right friends in all the wrong placesSo yeah, we're going downThey got all the right moves and all the right facesSo yeah, we're going downThey said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're goingYeah, we're going downThey said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're goingYeah, we're going , we're going , we're going down.(All the right moves, hey)Yeah, we're going down(All the right moves, hey)Yeah, we're going down

All the Right Moves - One Republic

Tarrant woke to blissful warmth and softness, the fragrance of orchard peaches and sweet honey spice in his nostrils. He breathed deeply, drawing closer to the lushness in his arms. This, he thought to himself, is surely what perfection feels like.

Oh, he'd slept beside Alice often enough. Held her often enough, but this was different. For this was the first day of for always with her. To know without doubt that she was and always would be his and he hers. She stretched in his arms, rolling to her back and he stared down at her in wonder.

That lady Alice, champion of Underland and most wondrous beauty should want him. A hatter gone round the bend. The dark words of the previous night rolled through his mind and he felt the weight them on his shoulders and in his chest.

When her amber eyes opened, appearing nearly golden in the stream of sunlight from the window, he lost his breath.

She smiled sweetly at him, "Good morning Tarrant."

He nodded quickly, "Morning my Alice. Did you sleep well?"

She ran her hand down his cheek, "Of course I did. I always feel better when you're with me."

He smiled then, not the quick oft times nervous smile she knew best, but the slower, deeper smile that she loved most. "You will make a lovely Hightopp." he told her.

She closed her eyes and smiled as he bent to kiss her.

Pulling back she met his eyes, "What did they say?"

"Who?"

"Last night."

"Oh."

"Well?"

He was on edge now, she could tell for he pulled away and rose from the large bed. He began to gather his clothing and fold and refold it. When he caught her questioning gaze, he turned to the large wardrobe and pulled it open. "What color would you like today?"

"Tarrant?" she asked, pulling the sheet around herself and striding towards him, "What happened?"

He smiled and giggled a sure giveaway. She clasped his face between her hands and stood on tip toe to press their mouths together, "Please."

He put his hands to her shoulders and nodded, "I think it best that we see Absalom as soon as possible this morning."

She nodded, "All right. But can't you tell me what's going on at least?"

He ran his bandaged hands through his hair and sighed, "They believe that there are three potential rulers for Underland now."

She blinked, "How is that?"

"Well, I cut my hand on the black blade and Stayne stabbed you with it." he gestured with his hand as though that it explained everything, "And there has to be a fight until only a single ruler remains you see…"

Alice did see. "Isn't there something that can be done?"

Tarrant drew her closer, "I truly hope so. Lets hurry now."

They dressed, taking longer than usual for all the kisses that just had to be shared and then they were moving hand in hand down the white halls to the gardens where the butterfly was most likely to be found.

Espelth sat across for her long dead husband and sighed sadly. "Did you see him? He looked so much like you." she whispered. Of course there was no answer, the Hightopp didn't so much as blink. Espelth ran her hand along the table, a breath away from touching his cold skin.

Her sisters had fled the wrath of the knave, far to the Outlands. Unlike her, they could be killed and had no desire to be. She would remain to see this through. With her golem husband and her golem creations.

"Spending the day at rest with your love?" came the snide tones of the knave and Espelth bit her tongue before turning to see him standing there on his freakish looking legs, "Conversation must be wonderful."

She rose from her seat and faced him fully, "What do you want Stayne?"

"To rule of course. And have Alice."

'I've told you, she isn't for you."

"And I've told you to make her so. I stabbed her for you, that should have done it."

"And she lives. And you've thrown another ruler into the mix. You gifted her the breastplate as your champion and now you've lost both."

He eyed the lifeless, milky eyes of the Hightopp. "You can't ever touch him? Not at all?"

She nodded, "To do so would cause him to rot completely away. The magic bears that price. Even if I could use it on the girl, what use would she be to you?"

Stayne considered it, "She has to die one way or another now. I admit perhaps I hadn't thought it through when I stabbed her. But I detest that damnable hatter and would refuse him every scrap of happiness I can."

"Why?" she asked, her tone mildly curious.

"Favored by the white queen, favored by Alice. Have you seen him? He's a complete freak. Off his head, lunatic, a dangerous person."

"And loved" she added, "That is the rub isn't it? He has what you want. Love."

Stayne looked away.

"You had it and you killed her."

He laughed darkly, "Another freak. A pawn. She didn't love me, she never made me her king." he shuddered at the thought of the fallen red queen. Her open mouth, her sightless eyes staring back from the large head that he had tossed into the well that day.

Espelth eyed him critically, "You say that so often, freaks all of them. We are all freaks here Stayne" she reminded him, "Love is about embracing all of a person. Freakish or otherwise." Her eyes fell on her husband, "And risk everything for them."

He reached out to touch her pretty face, then slapped her hard. "You of all people, should not give advice on love. Your husband rots at your table."

She shoved his hand away.

"I want that crown." he growled at her and then he strode away, his boots clipping on the stone floors.

In the darkest corner of the darkest wood, where even the jabberwocky feared to tread, she went. Her steps quick and sure and there in an unmarked clearing she knelt and tore at the earth with her bare hands. Nails snapping to the quick, bleeding, throbbing.

Finally she scrabbled across a hard surface and slowly slipped it from salted earth. An ancient wood box, wrapped in oilcloth. She cradled it carefully and lifted the lid. Inside lay a small vial of yellow powder and she carefully drew it out and hid it away in the folds of her clothes. "This is the last chance we've got."

Then she carefully hid any trace she'd ever been and hurried away.

"It is quite a dilemma" Absalom agreed, "The cut of the blade and mixing of the blood is binding. Either of you three may now take control of Underland upon the demise of the remaining two. I am afraid there is no way round those facts."

Tarrant swore.

"Shouting your nearly unintelligible obscenities at me won't help matters, stupid hatter. I did not fashion the sword nor the spell."

Alice began to pace and soon the butterfly was quite certain he was getting motion sickness from it. "Alice. Why don't you go see the white queen. It is my understanding that you've not yet paid your respects."

Alice nodded, not really wanting to hear more anyway. Her heart was aching, why could nothing ever work out as it should? She and Tarrant loved one another and could be truly happy. Now they had to decide on the matters of life and death and none of the options available seemed very appealing.

How was one supposed to feel in moments like this? Tarrant had asked her just last night to be his wife and she had promised yes, when things were settled for Underland. Now Underland demanded a ruler and sadly they were not allowed to choose not to be.

She grumbled and sniffed to herself as she wandered to the small chapel at the far end of the grounds. She cast sad eyes to the soldiers lining the walls. Some white, some red. Too bad they had finally found some happiness and now it was being torn from them again.

She entered the chapel quietly and knelt before the stone sarcophagus. "Mirana, I really wish you were here." she admitted aloud, "I miss you and I feel so lost. You told me I had to make my own choices but none of my choices can be right at the moment."

She rested her head against the cool stone and closed her eyes. "Its just not fair. Why can't we break even?"

"Life is funny like that sometimes. No matter what world you live in."

She spun to face orange hued eyes hidden in a cloak. "Espelth?"

The witch pushed her hood back and nodded, one side of her face was bruised.

"What happened to you?" Alice asked.

Espelth pushed her back, "Not important Alice. Listen please I haven't much time."

"Can you help me change this mess?" Alice asked.

The witch shook her head, "No. The terms of the spell are quite clear. Only one can live. You have the breastplate?"

"In the castle" Alice confirmed.

Espelth nodded and covered her heart, "You mustn't lose it Alice. You'll need it when you come back from Overland."

Alice shook her head, "Overland? I can't go home even if I wanted to. I can't just leave Tarrant and the others."

Espelth scowled at her, "You must! Underland will die if you don't. The fire Alice. You must find it and bring it here."

Alice's brow furrowed in confusion, "Bring the fire? I thought I was the fire?"

Espelth shook her head, "You must go back. You must bring the fire here and you must put on your armor and fight the beast when you come back to life."

Alice went pale, "Come back to life?" her immediate thought went to the dead man she'd learned from.

"Not like that Alice."

"I don't understand!"

"I know girl and I've no time to explain. But when the time comes you must act and not hesitate or all of us are lost forever."

"But Tarrant.."

"Has his own battle to wage. These are your tasks to see to."

"But if you could just tell him.."

"No! No. You must not tell him that I have been here, or what I have said. If freedom is to come to Underland be lasting, you must not interfere with his destiny and he cannot with yours. If you tell him, he will."

Alice disliked the idea of keeping anything from him, "I don't like this."

Espelth chuckled grimly, "Neither do I. Too many things can go awry here Alice. But if we don't try, if we don't take this chance nothing will end as it should. Do you understand?"

She nodded, but she didn't not really. "I don't know if I can trust you." she whispered and she saw hurt flash through bright eyes.

"I can't say I blame you. After all it was me who set this horror loose. But you know I'm paying for it. You heeded my words once and turned out safe. Once more now Alice. For Underland, for our Hightopps. You will know my signal when you see it."

"But.." Alice's words fell away as the woman faded from view.

She rose to her feet and looked around the chapel, nothing out of place. No evidence that anything odd had occurred. But she felt cold and she wanted Tarrant. Right now.

The sea was cold and dark and deep. The waves slapping against the rocks and rolling back out to forever. Espelth sat near the edge and stared up at the moon. Yes, nearly there. She lifted her hand over the water and let the moonlight spill through her ring like silver liquid into the water. It became a chain that led from the air into the heart of the sea.

"Ye willna have much time." a small voice said nearby.

"Lets hope its time enough Balthus."

"Ye could drown in the depths."

She chuckled, "I doubt that. So long as the Hightopp lives I do as well. Remember what I said now, any sign of anyone at all, you toss the ring into the water and run far from here."

Balthus reached out and accepted the ring, watching the chain move as he did so. "If I toss it in, you might not find yer way back. The merrealms are dangerous places."

She nodded, "Chance I have to take." Then she smiled at him and glanced to where the Hightopp stood like a moonlit, windswept statue. "One day my love I will find your soul." She turned from him and cast herself into the sea. Swimming to the chain, she grasped hold and began to make her way down it. Past the long green plants that waved in the current, and the bright flitting fish of silver and glass. Down past the rocks and the larger beasts. Down. Down. Down. Feeling the crushing weight of water on her and for once she was thankful she could not die of it. Down to the place where the water goes nearly black and cold is eternal. Down.

Tarrant glanced up as Alice came round the corner, her steps quick. Her face set in a grim line of determination. "Alice?". She caught his hand and kept on walking forcing him to follow her. He increased his pace until he was level with her.

"What has happened?" he asked, his tone serious. His eyes searching hers.

She shook her head, the words on the tip of her tongue, looping madly through her brain. She couldn't say them, so she settled for a small truth. "I am afraid."

He pulled her to a stop. "I wish I could confide what was revealed to me" he said then, "But a promise is a promise. There may yet be a way out of this Alice. Please believe me."

She gazed up at him with a feeling of dread. They were both keeping things from one another. This was not the way to start a life. But the fault lay with neither of them and they could only play their parts and hope for the best.

"I do Tarrant. I do"

She crushed herself to him and he wrapped her in his arms, "Alice?"

"I need you Tarrant. I need to know that I am alive and you are alive and we love each other."

He caught her face gently, "You are, I am, we do Alice."

She felt her eyes flood and his long, elegant, stained and bandaged fingers brushed them away. "I hate this uncertainty."

He pressed a kiss to her temple, "Come with me then, and I shall make ye certain."


	14. Chapter 14

Oh, why you look so sad?

Tears are in your eyesCome on and come to me 't be ashamed to cry,

let me see you throughCause I've seen the dark side the night falls on you,

you don't know what to do,Nothing you confess

could make me love you lessI'll stand by you, I'll stand by you,

won't let nobody hurt you,I'll stand by , if you're mad get mad,

don't hold it all inside,Come on and talk to me hey, what you got to hide?

I get angry tooBut I'm alot like you're standing at the crossroads,

don't know which path to choose,Let me come along,

cause even if your wrongI'll stand by you, I'll stand by you,

won't let nobody hurt you,I'll stand by me into your darkest hour,

and I'll never desert you.I'll stand by when, when the night falls on you baby,

you're feeling all alone,You won't be on your own, I'll stand by you.

I'll stand by youI'll stand by you,

won't let nobody hurt you.

I'll stand by youTake me in into your darkest hour

and I'll never desert youI'll stand by you.

I'll stand by you - The Pretenders

Alice let him lead her through the halls, his stride confident and commanding. No one even stopped to ask where they were going. His grasp on her hand was gentle but firm. " I had hoped to do this properly for you Alice."

"Tarrant?" she asked as they headed back to the chamber they shared.

He glanced over his shoulder, his eyes that devious yellow, "Rest easy lass, I'll take proper care o ye." His brogue was different somehow. Like honeyed whiskey, dark and rich and seductive. She felt her stomach flip and her core heat.

"Have I told you how much I like your brogue?" she asked a little breathlessly.

He slid a sly sidewise smirk at her, "No love, ye havena. But I wager ye'll be likin it much more shortly."

And suddenly she was quite certain that she would. When she bit her lower lip on a soft sigh of anticipation he chuckled. "I'll give ye more than sighs." He brushed his nose along hers.

Alice shivered under the heat of his gaze and then he was pulling her through the chamber door and shoving her up against it. His mouth on her, his hands roving over her. She whimpered and sighed as his tongue plundered her mouth. His clever hands lifted to tug the silken tie from round her throat, swift fingers sliding buttons from their holes. He leaned back to survey his territory. Her pale breasts jutting up against all the delicate lacy bits he'd fashioned for her.

He ran an elegant fingertip across the edge of the lace and she sucked in a breath. "Have you any idea how I knew your size?' he asked huskily.

She shook her head, "I… I suppose its because you are a master of your t…trade." Her words tripped over themselves.

He smiled and pressed a kiss to her cheek, then her ear, nipping the lobe lightly, making her gasp. "Tha too lass. But nay, I've imagined ye, all o ye a hundred times o'er. How to cover ye up, how to reveal ye. How yer bonny breasts would fit like so in my hands. How to love ye to utter exhaustion."

Her cheeks were flushed. She had never imagined that Tarrant Hightopp could paint such erotic images with simple words. She took in his perfectly sculpted face, his verdant eyes, his bright hair. That lush, lovely mouth. She lifted her hand to his cheek, splaying her fingers over the lovely skin and elegant bone structure beneath. "You are a beautiful man Tarrant Hightopp."

He turned his mouth to press a kiss to the thundering pulse of her wrist, "And I am e'er yer own mah Alice." His head descended to tug away the lace with his teeth and she buried her fingers in his hair. "I ha need o ye."

With gentle, clever hands and teasing kisses, he slowly revealed her, all of her to himself. He stood in silence for a moment, taking in the golden glow of the light on her skin, the way it haloed on her hair. Alice felt very nervous under his scrutiny and made to cross her arms over herself, when his tight grip on her wrists stopped her.

"Ne'er hide away from me." he growled. His lovely hands slid to her waist, to the flare of her hips. "Ye've grown up so nicely. Pale, soft, made for my love."

She blushed, leaning in to capture his lips in a kiss of hunger and need and the hatter was most compliant. He let her play at her leisure before he took control once more crushed her softer body to his own much harder one. He walked them backward, as he helped her remove his clothing. Her hands unsure and nervous delighted him.

Each delicate brush of her fingers made him moan softly. How he needed her. He let them tumble backwards into the large bed, rolling swiftly to pin a panting Alice beneath him. He closed his eyes at the feeling. "This is exactly where you belong Alice." he told her, pressing a nipping kiss to her shoulder, "In my arms."

And Alice had to agree, for her mind was growing hot and fuzzy. The thoughts refusing to form, the colors taking over. When the hatter kissed his way to her breasts, she arched readily into him but he did not linger. When his fingers found her heat she cried out with delight but then he was gone.

He kissed his way over her golden stomach, nipped each of her hip bones into turn. She caught his riot of curls and tried to pull him back up to her but he refused to be moved. In fact, he shoved his shoulders between her thighs, anchoring her to the bed.

"Tarrant? She asked, "What are you doing?"

Green eyes looked up at her from her core and she blushed hotly, suddenly embarrassed at his nearness to that very guarded part of her. To touch with our hands was one thing, to look quite another. Tarrant read her confusion and a touch of fear there. He sighed gently and stroked her thighs with his long fingers.

"Do you trust me?" he asked

"Yes of course." she replied immediately.

"Then lay back and let me love you. As I wish to, I will never let you regret that." he crooned to her.

His tone and his touch sent shivers through her, her legs already trembling against him. Slowly she lay back, unsure of what was to come. She recalled Margret once telling of a small pain, rushed movements and discomfort in her back. 'Best lie back and hope it ends quickly. It's a sticky nasty business but it doesn't last long and isn't needed very often.'

Those words rang in her head now and she took a deep breath and waited.

The hatter felt the tension rise in her body and frowned. He glanced up at her to see her eyes closed and her features set in concentration.

"Aaallliiiiceee" he whispered.

Her eyes flew open and she locked gazes with him.

"What's wrong?"

He shook his head, "You don't have to do this you know?"

She swallowed, "I want to" she assured him, "I'm ready."

He laughed outright at her. Alice was instantly irritated, she tried to pull from him, but he merely slid up her body to kiss her lips. "Forgive me" he murmured, "I should not have laughed at you."

"No" she agreed, "I've not done this before you understand."

He pressed a sweet kiss to her brow, "You just look so…. Well, resigned."

"Shouldn't I?" she asked.

It was his turn to look irritated, "Certainly not." he said with great conviction, "if you are simply resigned to it, then what enjoyment can there be?"

She blushed, "Margret said best lie back and hope it ends quickly. It's a sticky nasty business but it doesn't last long and isn't needed very often." she confessed.

Tarrant threw his head back and laughed again, "No dearest she had it all wrong. I daresay she has never been loved by a hatter. And certainly not a mad one."

"I shouldn't think so" Alice agreed.

He stroked her cheek softly, "If you find no joy, no pleasure Alice, I don't either."

Her brow furrowed in confusion. "But all the ladies…"

He pressed his fingers to her mouth, "Are not MY lady." he told her in the sweetest voice, "And you will never find it sticky and nasty… well…unless you want to. I have loved you with my hands, now the rest of me wants to as well."

She laughed lightly at his earnest expression. "I love you Tarrant."

He smiled widely and kissed her again, "Now shall we have tea or shall I love you?"

She loved him so much in that moment, to give her an out should her cowardice win. A light hearted warmth filled her inside and out. "I found my muchness" she assured him, "Lets see yours."

He growled against her mouth, "Ri here lass."

He kissed along the column of her throat, loving the soft moans and whines. "Thas more like it."

His fingers found the wet heat of her and he groaned, "Yer so hot Alice. I'm no a small mon, ye must be ready."

She arched into his questing touch, "Oh.. Tarrant." she whispered. He nipped her hipbone and smiled against her stomach.

He lowered himself again, "Open fer me mah heart."

Alice felt the gentle pressure he placed on her thighs and finally relaxed and let them fall open to him.

Tarrant took in the sight of her, sex vibrantly pink and glistening with dew. He groaned as he stroked fingers along the length of her slit. "So lovely."

He bent to his task, blew lightly over heated flesh, then he gently parted her and pressed a kiss to the crown of golden curls cropped close to the mound of her. She trembled and he soothed her with soft touches and gentle sounds.

When his lips brushed her core she jolted, his arms looped round her thighs and he delved in with his tongue. Not allowing her any retreat from his ravenous mouth. He flicked the little bud nestled in her flesh swiftly, then gave it long, languorous licks, then nipped at it.

Alice cried out at the white hot sensation. Her little hands tangling in his hair once more, nails scratching lightly at nape and scalp. He growled against her wetness, liking her passion. He pressed his tongue within her, curling it to stroke her, his nose finding purchase on her pebble.

She writhed and cried out for him. Panted his name. Gods what Margret had been missing! Then all thought was taken from her as he brought her close to that edge that only he seemed to know about once more. Just as she arched sharply, he backed off, gentling his touch, slowing it. Then softly, so softly he brought her to release. Making her feel his love, his madness, his passion, his rage, his gentleness, his unending desire for her.

Alice felt all the tension wind tight in her stomach and body and then with one artful flick of his tongue, he sent her spiraling through the air. Faster and more powerful than the ride on his hat over the water.

Tarrant felt her release and slammed his fingers deep within her greedy channel, feeling her walls pulse and undulate with her need to be filled. Her voice broke, his name a sob torn from her lips. He slid back up her body, pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

Her body was covered in a fine sheen and shook like a tiny leaf in the breath of the wind. Her arms nearly too weak to hold him. He was quite pleased.

"I'll have you now" he told her, wanting her pleasure to be high and her pain to be dulled. She felt him settled his trim hips between her legs, the blunt head of his sex brushing against her. She jolted at the mere touch, sensitive now.

He caught her eyes and held them. "Mine" he whispered to her. Tarrant linked their fingers on one hand and using his free one, he lifted her thigh onto his hip and slid home in one smooth, well prepared thrust. Then he went terribly still.

Alice felt the stretching of her body to take him in and the swift piercing pain that followed. She cried out softly, her nails biting into the back of his hand where they were connected as well. Tarrant kissed her ear, "I know. I know" he soothed, "Be still for a moment and let it pass. I'm sorry."

His voice filled with sorrow for the small hurt he caused her.

"How long?" she whispered back, as he stroked the wetness from her lashes.

"Until Oh" he replied as if that made any sense. So she waited.

She clung to him, letting him soothe her with kisses and soft words until she felt the urge to shift and then her eyes went wide.

"Oh!"

He smiled at her, "That's how long."

She smiled back at him and he pressed his brow to hers, "I must move now Alice. If there is pain tell me."

He slowly withdrew until only the plum shaped head remained within her then just as slowly he slid back in, watching her face for any sign of pain.

There was none and he repeated the agonizingly slow action, "Thas sooo good love." he groaned to her. She slowly took up the rhythm that he set and he dropped his head to her shoulder and picked up his pace. He urged her with his hands to wrap those wonderful legs of hers around his hips and then she met his full force as he took her harder and faster.

She cried out for him, nails scrabbling over a well muscled back, head thrashing against the pillow. He licked and bit at her throat, her shoulder. Stole her breath in drugging kisses, muttered all manner of dark, devious things in her ear. That brogue delicious and wicked.

The sturdy bed began to groan from the strength of his thrusts.

"Can ye feel me Alice?" he ground out, "All o me, in all o ye? This is why ye are mine, an mine alone. Ye were made fer me. I'll love ye til ye canna walk, canna speak. And then, I'll do it all again."

He was close now, very close and knew she was as well. The tremors rolled through her body, her walls began to hold him very tightly. His own back was beginning to ache from the pressure of his impending release. It really had been far too long.

The scent of sex filled the air and the slapping of wet flesh to wet flesh reverberated in the large room. "I canna hold it" he grunted in her ear, and his fingers stole between their churning bodies to find the button of her desire, "Ye must come with me".

He pinched the tender nub in time to his thrusts. Alice ground her sex hard against him now, swearing she could feel him pushing deeper.

Alice screamed out, her body locking in a tight pose of elongation. Tarrant grunted one final time, feeling her body clamp down and take his prisoner. Her release was hot and washed over him, fueling his own which exploded from him with such force he saw stars. He felt the throbbing pulse of his release as he emptied into her. He groaned long and low.

He barely managed to brace his hands on either side of her head to take the bulk of his weight. His red hair curled in damp spirals on her throat and breasts. Hearts thundering in mad unison. Breath coming in pants and two people slowly came down together.

Tarrant rolled to the side, taking her with him, covering her with a sheet and smiled against her hair. Alice could feel him thump within her, his heartbeat in her body. And as she shifted lightly, his softening length slipped from her body making them both hiss.


	15. Chapter 15

**I won't tell you how to live your life So please stay far away from mine Always watching out for which and when Is always running out of time Drip drops in like skin of summer All once everything unwinds Inside-out and all about my heart Is always running out of time Always running out of time I have to know If you flew away with me The faster I go The further away it seems we get And floating our way out Tick tock, try to stop the forward motion All heads tend to fall behind Wasted whethers of the wish cut steeper Is always running out of time Always running out of time I have to know If you flew away with me The faster I go The further away it seems we get We fall behind And all of her end I should have stayed But I lost my head With all of our words Devoicing themselves I should have stayed But I lost my head I should have stayed But I lost myself Always running out of time Always running out of time Always running out of time Always running out of time Always running out of time Always running out of time Always running out of time Always running out of timeAlways Running out of Time - Motion City**

**The next few days were full of bad news. The pansies at the far end of the Tulgey wood had been attacked by minions that could only belong to Stayne. The river was filling again around the red castle. Stayne growing greedy for soldiers, was slaughtering. The reign of terror had begun again.**

"**You are the king." McTwisp told Tarrant, "You must think of something to do!"**

"**I'm not the king" Tarrant reminded him, "And I have no desire to be one. But you are correct, we must think of something." He glanced to Alice and she nodded her agreement.**

**Much later, he found her in the tower, staring at her armor and the Vorpal sword. He knew she blamed herself which was rather silly in his opinion but changed nothing. **

**Without turning she spoke to him, "Once it was simple."**

**He nodded, moving to wrap his arms around her from behind, "Once it was. I hope one day it can be again. But even if it never is, its not your fault, or mine. It's his."**

**She nodded, relaxing back into him. "Sometimes I wonder," she murmured, "How much of Iracebeth's terror was really his?"**

**Tarrant smoothed her hair over one shoulder, "No one can ever really know." he admitted, pressing a kiss to the nape of her neck. He had found her shoulders and throat to be quite sensitive. She sighed, but gasped as he nipped the flesh.**

"**I want you" he growled in her ear.**

"**You've had me twice today already." she pointed out.**

**He sniffed, "Your point being?"**

**She smiled and turned in his arms to press a kiss to the underside of his chin. "We have much to do at the moment. You did send the bandersnatch out on another patrol."**

**He nodded, clever fingers finding the buttons of her coat.**

"**He'll be returning soon" she whispered against his mouth, "You'll need to be there when he does."**

**And he stepped back, "Blast it all. All I want is to touch you. Why is there so little time in the day?"**

**Alice laughed softly and pushed him towards a chair in a dark corner, "I think I can ease you a little."**

**He arched a bright brow, "How so?"**

**She ran her hand along the cloth covered length of him, "We'll do it quickly."**

**Tarrant blinked, "Anything worth doing Alice, is worth taking the time to do."**

**But when she pulled him free and gripped him just so, he decided to see it her way.**

**She pushed him into the chair and knelt before him. "Alice?"**

**She smiled deviously at him, "You always have all of me Tarrant" she told him, "Now I get to have all of you. Would you deny me?"**

**He shook his head, mesmerized by her.**

**He knew what she was about to do, but he had never thought she would wish it. **

**Alice stared at the large length before her, and blew lightly on the straining head. He closed his eyes and then opened them quickly, not wanting to miss anything.**

**She slowly leaned forward, a little uncertain and lapped at the shining bead that bloomed at the tip. He shuddered, gripping the arms of the chair tightly. She wrapped her little hand around him and then licked up one side and then the other.**

**Then meeting his eyes, she opened her mouth wider, watching him parrot the action and closed her lips over him. She hoped she was doing this correctly. "Ah…Alice." he moaned. His hand came up to cup her cheek as her tongue swirled. **

"**Like that?" she asked as she pulled back.**

**His eyes were that lovely yellow green and he nodded, "Open a wee bit more fer me" he coaxed heatedly. Alice did as he asked and lowered her head once more. This time she felt him gently take hold of her hair and lift her slightly before releasing her to slide back down. "Like this love".**

**She repeated the action, swirling her tongue at the tip of him on her way up for good measure. He groaned low and deep, his fingers stroking her hair and scalp. She couldn't quite take him all, but he reached down and showed her how to move her hand to make up for it.**

"**Yer lovely" he crooned to her, "All hot and wet and heaven."**

**His words kindled the fires in her lower belly and she moved her mouth faster on him. "Harder lass." And she sucked harder. He threw his head back and moaned aloud. Her name a litany of praise and love spilling from his lips.**

**Tarrant felt the heat rising up over him and panted for her to stop. She looked up in question, "Did I do it wrong?" Her mouth was swollen, red and very wet. With his thumb he stroked her cheek and shook his head.**

"**You are perfect Alice, but I do not wish it to end this way." He reached down lifting her onto his lap. He fused their lips together, tasting the traces of his passion and her own sweet flavor. His fingers stroked her breasts through her thin shirt and she tilted her head back. Tarrant let his lips disengage from her, his tongue following slowly after as he traced the tender arch of her palate with it.**

**She moaned for him and he cupped her nape, even as he fought the layers of the skirt she wore. Working them up and away until he could cup the covered heat of her. His fingers slipped beneath the thin cotton finding her slickness and stroked her to a needful frenzy. Mouth still on hers, his hands slipped between them to lift her up.**

**She gasped at the sharp tug that tore her delicate undergarments away, then she felt him, long and thick against her. "Take me Alice" he growled to her, his eyes flickering now. She felt him brace himself and slowly she sank onto him. Feeling the hard heat slowly stretch her. When just his head was lodged in her, she sucked in a deep breath.**

"**Pain lass?" he asked. She shook her head urgently and then braced her hands on his shoulders, feeling his hands cup the globes of her bottom and let herself fall slowly. So slowly. His hands moved to tangle in her hair, his mouth on hers once more. "Mmmm" he hummed against her lips. Then she dropped her brow to rest against his and closed her eyes in bliss.**

**And then he was there, in the deep heart of her that needed him most. When she opened her eyes they were hazy and half closed. Tarrant decided he liked that look very much. "Ride me" he commanded and Alice lifted herself and let herself fall, feeling every glorious inch of him slide within her, heated friction and velvet desire.**

**Tarrant was content to let her move slowly at first, seeing the high color in her cheeks, the treasure of her mouth fall open as she learned to take what she wanted. Slipping a hand between them, he pressed her pearl, making her moan loudly and swivel her hips in tight circles. An instinctive motion and one he very much liked.**

**Soon, however her pace was not enough and he looped one arm beneath her bottom and the other at her back and lifted her, then slammed her down hard upon himself. She keened and he groaned. With every downward thrust he twisted his hips abrading that tender bit of flesh at her apex.**

**All too soon Alice was a quivering mass of molten woman in his arms and he gloried in it. "Thas it" he rasped to her, feeling his own end nearing, "Come fer me again and again my heart."**

"**Tarrant!"**

**His hands tightened on her hips and slammed her down one last time, hips swiveling to prolong sweet sensation as they fell over that high precipice together. They rested there for long minutes, ragged breath and pounding hearts. Alice felt the warmth of his release flow from her as he shifted and slipped from her heat. They both groaned at the feeling.**

**He pressed a chaste kiss to her brow and smoothed her sweat damp hair.**

**It was only a matter of minutes afterward that the bandersnatch returned. The interlude was over for now.**

**Dinner was a somber affair. Each member of the group seemed lost in his or her own thoughts. Things were very bad in Underland. Time was slipping from them. Alice was no closer to understanding the fire of Underland and Tarrant no closer to killing the knave.**

**The march hare had prepared a fine meal and set it quietly before his fellows. He didn't fling any of the perfectly salted soup and when he took his seat and bent his head to speak with the hatter, there were no outbursts of laughter or "cup" or "spoon". This alerted Alice to the seriousness of the talk.**

**She cast a shy, sideways glance at the hatter beside her. He was different, somehow more calm, more commanding. Or perhaps she imagined it since he commanded her so well in private. He caught her gaze and leaned back in his chair, catching her hand in his and pressing a kiss to her knuckles before turning back to the hare. Though Alice hadn't missed the saucy wink he'd given her.**

**The hatter had seen the blush cover her cheeks and spread over her throat, he'd follow that lovely shade soon enough he promised himself. In the week since he'd claimed her, he had reveled in his private paradise of her body and love. For it seemed when it came to her, his appetite was voracious. He ran his finger over his lower lip, recalling the piquant taste of her. He'd have it against very soon.**

**Alice stood suddenly and Mally blinked at her, "Alright Alice?"**

"**Yes, just a little tired. Excuse me." They bid her good night as she brushed past the table.**

"**I'll be there soon lass." Tarrant called to her, making her blush again. She didn't miss his hungry look and felt herself heat as she walked across the room holding his eyes.**

"**Hello."**

**Alice jolted as Chessur popped into sight inches before her. She stumbled backwards.**

"**Time to go" Chess purred to her and she flailed backwards into a large mirror that appeared behind her. Before she could catch herself, Alice tumbled backwards into the liquid surface of the mirror.**

"**Alice!" the others shouted, Tarrant had leapt over the table, reaching the mirror just as her outstretched fingertips fell beneath the rippling silver surface. He felt his own graze now solid glass. He shouted her name but she as gone, the portal closed.**

**He stared at his reflection, the eyes looking back at him a livid orange. He growled at himself and raised his hand. Chess caught his sleeve, "Break it and she can never return Tarrant" he warned quietly.**

**The hatter spun on him ,his orange eyes like fire in the dark rings marking his face. He suddenly seemed more dangerous and sinister than Chess had ever recalled. "Ye lickspittle nyaff" the hatter roared in a vicious sounding brogue, "Ye interferin feline, I'll strangle ye wi yer own tail!"**

**And he would have. Chess held his ground, his blue green eyes shimmering brightly but he refused to cower. "You must begin to act like a king if you are to be one" he said gently, "Have you ever considered that it was meant be this way? How it must be?"**

**Tarrant flew at him, a string of Outlandish obscenities stinging the air like scorching raindrops.**

"**Hatter!" came the gruff tones of the butterfly.**

**Tarrant stiffened, his inner turmoil bubbling at the surface, dangerously close. His hands clenched into shaking fists, his head dropped.**

"**Hatter?" Mally asked softly stepping an inch closer, "Are you alright?"**

**He gave a stiff shake of his head, "Nay I'm no." He was a rigid line of fury and anguish as he stalked to the door. They listened to his heels clip an angry staccato on the white tiles. The hare moved to follow but Chess stopped him.**

"**Give him time. This is most difficult for him."**

**Mally shook her small head, "Of all the terrible times for this to happen!" she cried out. The others nodded agreement.**

"**On the contrary Mally" Absalom spoke up, "I believe its right on schedule."**

**Alice fell fast though the darkness. No rabbit hole here, only smooth, cold darkness. The last thing she had seen was the hatter's stricken visage. Now she was alone.**

"**Three days Alice!" came a woman's voice from the darkness, "No more! You must be ready!"**

"**For what?" Alice cried back but there was no answer, only the flap of her clothing in the wind as she plummeted.**

**She tumbled and tumbled until she found herself in a carriage. She screamed when she realized the ground was flying toward the window and the carriage turned on it's side. Then there was blackness.**

**Tarrant paced the length of the chamber, his world one of anguish and torment. His Alice was gone! Again! For how long this time, three years, thirteen, forever? He pulled his pocket watch out and glared at it, watching it devour time tick by greedy tock. He threw it against the far wall.**

**He snarled to himself and quickened his steps. They'd finally found happiness and now…**

**He roared his outrage, tearing the drapes from their rods, flung flower filled vases across the room, swept candles and books and anything else from the desks and shelves with his arms. The entire castle could hear his outrage and his great pain. Even the wrath of the Jabberwocky had not been so fierce.**

**He turned to the large bed and drew back, unwilling to tear the soft linens from where they lay. Her scent was there. He could not bring himself to do it. His eyes fell on a handsome purple top hat and he knelt beside it. Carefully lifting it in shaking hands.**

**Alice's hat. He lovingly brushed it clean and lifted the brim to his nose, inhaling the sweet warmth of her. Faint now. "Come back mah Alice…." his tears refused to fall. They burned in his eyes and made his throat ache.**

**He remained kneeling in the catastrophe that had been their room. His and hers. His world was crumbling again.**

"**I know its difficult" came a soft voice from the corner.**

**He glanced up to see the cursed grandmother there. Her orange eyes raked the destruction sadly.**

"**It was you who did it." he growled gaining his feet.**

**She nodded, "The fire of Underland depends on it." she answered.**

**He lunged at her, only to be brought up on sword point. He glared into eyes very much like his own. A face that looked so similar. He arched a bright brow in question, "I'll no be driven off so easily."**

**The dead Hightopp wore no expression but remained unmoving between them. **

**Orange eyes locked with orange eyes over a broad shoulder, "We haven't come for that."**

"**Why then? Wha else can you take from me?" he demanded angrily.**

**She stepped from behind the other, "Alice wants her Hightopp" she told him in a dangerous voice, "And I want mine. The laws of Underland are set you cannot move against the Oraculum."**

"**Te hell wi it and ye." he snapped.**

"**But" she went on as though he hadn't spoken, "Hope can do a great many things."**

**He frowned harder, "I don follow."**

**She smiled sadly, "Underland needs balance. That is the highest law. A red queen, a white queen, a jabberwocky, an Alice. Everything requires balance Tarrant Hightopp, everything in Underland. A black sword…." she began to shimmer and fade. Then she was gone.**

**He stared at the ground as he pondered her words. "Two queens, two champions….black sword….two swords? Two swords! A white sword!" He blinked several times. Was it possible that he could undo what the knave had done? Negate the hellish spell he and Alice were locked in? Would that restored balance bring her home to him?**

**He wasn't certain but it was all he had for now. Turning he flung open the door and tore down the hall. "Absalom! Absalom! I need ye, ye great blue git! Oh! Abasalom!"**

"**What do you mean Alice is back?" came a waspish voice. That voice spurred her to wakefulness. She knew it.**

**Alice opened her eyes to take in the horrid shade of rose drapes above her and felt her stomach drop. "Oh no." Her eyes roved the room, taking in the gas lamps on the walls and then the portrait of Lady Ascot smiling. Her wretched terriers in her arms.**

**The door opened as Alice sat up, feeling her head throb. She touched a bandaged on her brow. Then stared up at Lord Ascot, Lady Ascot, Hamish and her sister Margret. "Thanks Chess" she muttered softly.**


	16. Chapter 16

**You were so young,And I guess im your eyes,Ill keep mine closed.I prefer standing,And you take your be wide awake,And you'll fall you'll fall down a 's the one place we both knowYou'd take me with you if you could, but I wouldn't goI guess sometimes we both loose our minds, to find a better road.I can be pensive,You can be so 'll be the poison,You'll be the cure.I'm alone on the journey,I'm alive none the less,And when you do your very worst,Mmmmm it feels the you'll fall down a 's the one place we both 'd take me with you if you could, but I wouldn't go.I guess sometimes we both loose our minds, and find a better you'll fall down a 's the one place in this world that we both 'd take me with you if you could,But if you could I'd lose 't you see the faces melting as the sun rains from their eyes,Go on and keep your head with the hearts that you left at yourself, look in the mirror, don't you see a lie?That you tell yourself again a thousand the truth that makes us laugh will make you cry,You wanna die? No?So you fall down a hole,That's the one place where we both know,You'd take me with you if you could but I wouldn't sometimes, we both loose our minds to find a better road.**

**The Poison - All American Rejects**

**Four sets of eyes stared at her and Alice sat in stupid silence. What could she say, really?**

**John Ascot stepped forward, "Its about time you arrived" he said, "I expected you yesterday due to your letter."**

**Alice blinked, "I'm sorry."**

**He waved his hand, "Couldn't be helped, accident and all. Thank heavens you are alright. Did you have a chance to consider my proposal on the Malacca Straits?"**

**Of course she hadn't but she nodded anyway, "We'll have to talk" she agreed. What in the world was going on?**

**He smiled, looking pleased, "Quite right."**

"**Letter?" his wife demanded, those cold blue eyes moving from Alice to her husband, "What letter?"**

**John sighed, "The letter that arrived two days ago. It was the second from her."**

"**She's been considered dead for weeks John!"**

"**Oh yes, nasty business."**

**His wife looked appalled, "Nasty, busi…. Look here! This girl ran off in the middle of a storm and vanished for nearly three weeks and you stand here and act as though nothing untoward has happened!" The vein in her forehead was thumping madly. Alice couldn't help but stared at it.**

**John rounded on his wife and fixed her with a stern look, "And so it hasn't. She was overcome with grief and sought solitude."**

"**She might have said and look at her hair!"**

"**I cut it" Alice blurted out.**

"**She's been at a nice little inn outside of Surrey grieving her mother. She didn't wish to burden her sister with her tears and upset so she left. Surely you wouldn't begrudge her such a human emotion?"**

**His wife blinked looking like she would do just that. "No of course not, but this is just not done. Do you know how worried Margret was for you? Hamish? You ought to know better than to behave as such. Your mother and father were far too lenient with you it seems. Too late to fix that now."**

**Margret said nothing, just staring in shock at her sister. Mind whirling far too fast. Lady Ascot took her arm, "Come along, I shall have the servants prepare a room for you at least. This must be quite a shock for you."**

**Alice watched them lead her sister away, muttering about the undisciplined girl. That must be her.**

**When the door shut, she met John' eyes. "She's been beside herself you know?" he accused softly. "She was so terrified of losing you."**

"**I'm sorry."**

**He held his hand up, "I don't pretend to know where you've been, but you are here now. I wonder for how long though." he sighed, "I guess that's the way it is Alice."**

**She arched her brow, "But why?" Why should he lie for her?**

**He chuckled warmly, "Because I want to believe in that impossible dream of yours. The one with blue caterpillars and smiling gnats."**

"**Smiling cats" she corrected. "Thank you John."**

**He nodded once, "Now put on a dressing gown and come to the study, we do have business to discuss."**

**She nodded, waiting until he left to pull the robe on. Feeling the sting in her brow again and touched the tender spot. Then she pulled the door open and made her way to the study.**

**When she entered she was surprised to see Margret there, sipping tea from a cup held in shaking hands. She set the cup aside when she saw Alice and rose shakily to her feet. She crossed the room and slapped Alice across her face. Then she grabbed her in a tight hug and sobbed against her hair. "That's for scaring the life out of me!"**

"**I'm sorry Margret" Alice said, returning the hug and feeling the sting in her cheek. She deserved that she supposed.**

"**I was so afraid Alice! Some people said you were mad to run for the fire like that. They said you had died!"**

**Alice shook her head, "Really? Couldn't they find anything better to talk about. Its like John said. I had to deal with the hurt on my own." Bless him.**

**Margret sobbed into her sister, her grip so tight it hurt. "You could have grieved with me, I'd not have held it against you! We're sisters after all."**

**Alice stroked the darker golden hair, "I know Margret, its just something I had to do alone."**

**Margret sniffled loudly, "You sent letter to John but not to me. Not one Alice!" she wailed.**

"**I… I wasn't thinking clearly" she said, "I'm sorry." And she was. "Its ok now."**

**Margret shook her head sadly, "No… nothing is ok Alice."**

**Alice cupped her cheeks, "What is it? What is the matter?"**

**Margret shook her head and bit her lip so hard she drew blood.**

"**Margret!" Alice cried out, using the sleeve her gown to dab the crimson away.**

**Her sister was silent for a very long time and then she lifted teary eyes to Alice and whispered one word that explained it all, all too clearly. "Lowell."**

**John entered the room a moment later and blanched, "I can come back" he offered hopefully. He was clearly uncomfortable with feminine tears. **

**Margret shook her head and pushed Alice back gently, "No Lord Ascot, I'll go. I'm sorry, I'm just an emotional wreck."**

**She brushed past them and out into the hall.**

**Alice sank into the vacated seat and pressed her fingers to her eyes. Why did everything seem to be falling apart?**

"**I hate it when she calls me that" John grumped as he poured himself a stiff brandy, he took one look at Alice and poured her one as well, "After all these years." He took a sip and then handed Alice her own.**

**She down it choking and sputtering. "Thank you" she wheezed. He patted her soundly on the back until she lifted her hand to push him away. **

"**I never liked that Lowell either. Tell you a secret, your father didn't either. But she had her heart set on him."**

**He sat down opposite her and sipped his brandy eyeing her for a long while.**

"**I won't ask where you went" he said at length, "Are you going back?"**

**She nodded, "I hope to."**

"**When?"**

"**Three days, I think".**

**He leaned forward, "Alice it will shatter your sister. You are all she has left literally. Lowell has made her the fodder of the gossips. He has not been discreet with that Hattie woman. Home wrecking hen."**

"**I can't take her with me" Alice mourned, "And I can't adventure with you anymore. I'm sorry."**

**He was silent for a long time. "Are… are you happy there? Wherever there is?"**

**She nodded, "The happiest." She thought of her many friends, the lovely land and of course her gallant hatter. "I belong there."**

"**You are different somehow" he pointed out and she blushed furiously. Her heated nights with Tarrant leaping to the fore of her mind.**

**His graying brow lifted, "There is someone?"**

**The man before her had been father figure, teacher, friend and boon companion. "There is." she admitted.**

**He gave her a stern look, "He know you've gone round the bend?"**

**She leaned closer and whispered, "He's mad himself".**

**John chortled happily at the witty joke, "Far be it for me to stand in the way then. Your father would want your happiness and so do I Alice. So do I."**

**He wiped at his eye, "I think I shall miss that wonderful sense of humor the most. Rare you know. Take my wife…. Please".**

**Alice beamed at him, already missing his accepting nature. Too bad he didn't understand that she'd just told him the truth.**

**She stood and walked over to him to drop a kiss on his brow, "Thank you John"**

**He waved her away as he often did, smiling all the while. His eyes looked a little moist though, ''Three days isn't much time Alice. I need some last minute advice from you and you must settle your rather vast accounts. You are the wealthiest girl in western society."**

"**I'm not taking it" she told him, "Wouldn't do me a bit of good where I'm going. But we can talk about that later. On to business."**

**He blinked at her then led her to the large map he'd hung on the far wall. "I was serious about the straits" he told her. She looked and nodded.**

"**Would be faster. Open new ports" she pointed out, "There are pirates in that area. You do recall?"**

**He nodded, "And that's the problem, Alice I can't seem to find a way around them.**

**She shrugged, "So go through them."**

"**They'd ruin us!"**

"**Not if you sink them first."**

"**More cannons? The ships are already frightfully heavy Alice."**

**She shook her head considering the problem. "No, I shouldn't think so."**

"**Well?"**

"**What if we had smaller, faster ships?"**

"**Couldn't carry enough cargo to make it the effort worth it."**

"**Not cargo ships" she said then, an idea blooming in her head, "Gun ships. To provide protection for the shipments. We'd not have to depend on the royal navy anymore and not pay the service tax for them."**

**He nodded, "That might work! Alice my girl where will all my good ideas come from when you are gone?"**

**She smiled as she turned to leave him, "You'll just have to dust off your imagination. Oh and John?"**

"**Yes Alice?"**

"**Try to believe in six impossible things before breakfast."**

**Alice accompanied him to the docks the next day. He was off to see the shipbuilders. He would handle all the details of course, but Alice was free to board the 'Wonder' and say goodbye to the ship that had been her home for so long.**

**She waved to the sailors as she made her way to her cabin. Fingers moving lovingly over the dark, smooth wood. Her cabin was bright, a variable rainbow of costly silks and the scent of tea hung heavy here.**

**It was an exotic place, unlike dreary, gray England. As she looked around, she realized that these were the colors of wonderland, the scent of her hatter. Even in her forgetfulness it was as though she'd tried to create a small slice of it for herself on the ship.**

**Moving to her wardrobe, she opened the doors and pulled the most wonderful fabric she'd found in her travels. Two very expensive bolts of iridescent silk. After she'd purchased them, she wasn't sure why. It was much too heavy for gowns, and she hated dresses anyway.**

**As she ran her hands over the lovely colors, she thought of the pretty hats they could make.**

**She hugged the material to her, "Oh Tarrant."**

**She decided to see the captain and say her goodbyes and headed for the deck. There were shouts and gasps and oaths as everyone rushed to the deck. Alice followed after them.**

"**What's happened?" she asked a large sailor.**

**He reached down and hefted her to his shoulder, "Lady Alice, the 'Trident' has been damaged. She's sinkin as she comes." Alice looked out into the water and sure enough, there was the smoking ship, listing dangerously to one side.**

"**What caused it?" she asked.**

"**Accident with the black powder" Captain Harncourt said as he made his way to stand beside her, "Smitty put the lass down, we aren't at sea anymore. Proper behavior lads."**

**Smitty gently set her down, "Pardon miss" he said quietly.**

**She patted his hand, "I always appreciate the lift." she assured him. Then she turned to the captain, "Is it safe to bring her in?"**

**He nodded, "She won't come all the way in, she's too badly damaged to salvage. She'll sink right there. We've been ferrying the goods from her all night. The crew is barely keeping her afloat."**

**Alice nodded, "Terrible loss, she was such a lovely ship. How exactly did it happen?"**

**He shrugged, "Likely some careless hand with a lantern. Think one of the powder kegs was cracked. Only takes a spark you know? See there?" he asked pointing past her. She looked again, taking in the dark, gaping hole.**

**It sat at the waterline. Water sloshed in as fast as men could bail it out.**

"**The ship is still smoking." she pointed out, "Can't that set the powder off again?"**

**He shook his head, "Its all here" he told her, gesturing behind them, "I won't have it in the hold until I know which keg is damaged. Its safe enough for now."**

**She nodded. A plan taking root in her brain.**

"**Alice!" **

**She looked over the railing to see Lord Ascot waving to her, "Shall we?"**

"**Be right down!" she shouted back.**

**The ride back was mostly quiet. Lord Ascot was pleased with his newest commission and Alice was pondering the merits of black powder. Could that possibly be the fire she needed? As far as she knew Underland had nothing like it. Perhaps. And how much would it take?**

**How would she transport it? And where to? She hadn't the slightest idea where the looking glass would open the portal again. Damn and double damn.**

"**Alice" John said as they neared the manor, "I hate to disturb you, especially when you are plotting so nicely."**

**She jolted, looking guilty, "You know me too well"**

"**Course I do." he agreed, "But I really must ask about your estate. What shall you do with it if not take it?"**

"**I would like to give it to you and Margret. And I would like to see Lowell out of the picture. I'd like you to purchase a fine house for my sister."**

**He nodded, "I would too, but that isn't something that can happen until Margret decides it. And Alice I don't think she will."**

**Alice sighed, "If she didn't depend on him so much, she might change her mind. If she could travel a bit I think it would help."**

**John shook his head, "Margret isn't as intrepid as you Alice. Can you see her hacking her way through jungles or hiking up Chinese mountains?"**

"**No" Alice agreed, "But there are other things she would be able to do much better."**

"**Indeed?"**

"**She is very feminine" she pointed out, "She has an eye for fabrics, trinkets, thing ladies would like. You could increase your product list. Women pay handsomely for exotic treasures."**

**And didn't he know it. He watched Alice stroke the material at her side. "You might be on to something Alice. I shall give it much thought."**

"**Thank you."**

"**It's a fine idea" he said. And it truly was.**

**That night Alice sat in the parlor with her sister and listened to all of it. The terrible sordid truth. Margret poured out her heart and Alice's own ached for her. She was properly sympathetic but she really wanted to do was kick Lowell in his shins until he couldn't walk straight.**

**She could only imagine what Tarrant would have said. That angry brogue morphing in her mind to a seductive burr.**

"**I wish I were as brave as you" Margret confessed and Alice's attention snapped to her again.**

"**What?"**

**Her sister nodded, "I was scandalized when you refused Hamish. It seemed like the wrong thing to do at the time. But then you were gone and making your own path. I told you that you would marry him and your life would be perfect like mine was with Lowell. But it wasn't Alice!"**

"**My adventures were not without their challenges" Alice said smoothly.**

"**I did everything a proper wife should Alice. I smiled, never raised my voice, agreed with everything he said. I was always ready to go out and look my best. I doted on that man, hung on his every word!"**

"**And that's wrong" Alice said plainly, "You should only ever be yourself. That's what love is all about Margret. Wanting someone flaws and all."**

**Margret sniffed, "I don't even know who I am anymore." She admitted sadly.**

**Alice took her hand, "You are at a crossroads Margret. Lowell isn't going to change and he doesn't deserve you. The choice is now yours. Will you accept his horrid treatment, or will you make your own path?"**

**Margret smiled a wobbly smile, "Too late for that now isn't it? How can she even like doing… that!"**

**Alice hugged her sister and shushed her, "Margret, when someone loves you, really loves you, it's a wonderful thing. Not at all like you think."**

**Margret pulled back and blinked owlishly at her. "Alice! You haven't!"**

**Alice refused to back down, "I have. I love him and am going to be his wife when all this mess is sorted out. Its not nasty or over quickly and I didn't lay back and wish for it to end. I really don't think Lowell was doing it correctly. Maybe he doesn't know how."**

"**Alice…"**

"**When he loves you enough to do it right Margret you will want it, need it. And that is what makes it so wonderful. When a man's pleasure relies on your own."**

**She understood now why Tarrant had laughed at her early beliefs on the matter. It was sad and yet so baldly amusing to hear her sister talk as though she'd found something rather nasty on the bottom of her shoe. **

**Alice would have to wait until the portal opened, but when it did, she very much wanted to do it again. "I want you to find that happiness and that love Margret. And I don't believe you'll find it here."**

**Margret sat opened mouthed, stunned at her sister's confession and her words. Alice made it sound lovely, wonderful even. But how could that be? It had never been wonderful for her, not even remotely enjoyable. She lowered her head.**

**Across the room Alice saw a slight shimmer in the parlor mirror and bit her lip. At least now she knew where the portal would open.**

"**I'm leaving again soon" she told her sister, " I love you very much and I want you to promise me one thing. Can you do that?"**

"**Maybe."**

"**If and when the chance comes to leap, jump in with both feet and don't look back. When you find your road all the hurt will be worth it. Can you promise me that?"**

"**Alice…"**

"**Promise me Margret."**

"**Yes. I promise."**

**Alice nodded, happier now, " I have some shipping details to work out."**

**She moved to leave the room stopping at the door and smiled back at her sister before pulling the wooden panel closed behind her.**

**Margret stared at the door in confusion, "I.. I love you too Alice."**


	17. Chapter 17

Break down, I can see you're upset. So high, but I couldn't help it. I wish, I could just forget you. Up now, heart beats racing. One touch, now I'm faking. Weakest time, there's not escaping you. Where's my angel? Go on and take my life. Where's my angel? I need someone here tonight. Where's my angel? Go on and take my life. Where's my angel? I need someone here tonight. So cold, but you have my body. One kiss, and this is what a heart needs. My god, you look so lovely girl. Hearts gone, tonight is your chance to trade love for a little romance. Too late this will be the last dance girl. Where's my angel? Go on and take my life. Where's my angel? I need someone here tonight. Where's my angel? Go on and take my life Where's my angel? I need someone here tonight. You say you want it, you love me then fought it. You're breaking my heart & you're taking me down. Trace- Break it down and live it up take the sin and beat it up.

Where's my Angel - MetroStation

Alice sat before the window of her room, watching the rain roll down the glass in sheets. How she missed Underland. She thought of poor Margret who had thought marriage and love and happy ever-afters came hand in hand, and now knew differently.

It made her ache for Tarrant. To be wrapped up in strong arms that never seemed to waver in their devotion to her. She was suddenly very grateful to have him. Oh, he was flawed. He was mad after all. Quick to temper, unpredictable. But she never wondered how he felt about her or anything else. He would never pretend, never lie to her, never cheat and never hurt her.

He was her best friend, a wonderful lover and a good man. And she missed him dearly. She wiped the wetness from her cheeks and called herself a fool. Two more days. Carefully, she folded the handsome material over her arm and set it at the foot of her bed, along with a tin of costly Osmanthus Flower tea. These would be her gifts to him when she returned.

These and the silver band she'd picked up from a silversmith in London proper. A wedding band.

Tarrant returned to the castle, tired, dirty and scratched up. He'd been searching high and low for the white sword in the Tulgey woods. Absalom had told him to look in his dark place for the blade. So he had returned to the clearing where his family had been obliterated. It only made sense.

Even the Tweedles had come to help him, but the sword eluded him.

"You're running out of time" Mally told him as he stalked through the halls.

"I know that" he replied woodenly as he entered the room he had shared with Alice.

He slammed the door, shucked his clothes and climbed into the large iron tub, throwing the taps as he did so.

His eyes flickered across the room to the looking glass. Carefully propped against the wall as he had ordered.

"If Alice were here I would have found it." he grumbled.

"Doubt it"

He nearly jumped out of his skin, turning wide green eyes on the cat hovering near the ceiling. He sunk lower in the water, cupping his hands over himself. He glowered at the smiling feline.

"Hello Chess" he said, "You know it really isn't polite to barge in someone's bath."

"Well, you're being completely dimwitted about this Tarrant." he replied as though nothing was amiss.

"Is that right?"

"A dark place Tarrant. Dark for you."

"Where my clan died, that's dark"

"It is" the cat agreed, "But perhaps a fresher hurt?"

A bright brow arched.

The cat sighed, "A place where your hurt was so great that even time was offended?"

The hatter pondered it. "Oh!" he shouted jumping to his feet, "The tea party!"

Chess slapped a paw over his large eyes and groaned, "Very good Tarrant. Now can you please… Cover yourself?"

Tarrant thundered over the ground, clinging to the back of the bandersnatch. The clearing was just ahead, visible in the bright light of the moon. He leapt from the moving beast in his haste to arrive and began digging with his bare hands.

McTwisp and the others arrived soon after to help. Even the bander tore at the earth. Sharp claws sending turf and sod high into the air.

After hours however they had not found what they searched for.

"Well, if it isn't the lunatics digging like dogs in the dirt."

They all turned to see Stayne sitting atop his black mount in the distance. Tarrant stood tall to face him. Weaponless though he was he didn't care, he'd beat him to death if need be.

"Finally grow a backbone to face me ye flat-arsed swine?" Tarrant growled.

The knave frowned at the insult but wave his hand, "No, I am not as foolish as that. Our time to fight will come and on that day I shall slay you. However, I wouldn't be heartbroken if you suffered some accident in between."

He glanced skyward and the others followed suit, eyeing the large Jub Jub bird that hovered over the spindly tree tops. It screeched and launched itself at the hatter. Tarrant dropped to the ground just in time as it passed over head.

Razor claws clicked together just above him. The others scattered to the woods, where the bird could not move as easily. It swooped again and again, each time Tarrant tried to gain his feet. He rolled to the side as it landed hard and gouged the earth.

He growled at the feathered brute as it swooped, his fist shooting upward, his hand clamping on the leg of the bird and he hurled it with all his might, throwing his weight into the action. The screaming bird flew across the clearing to connect with the chairs and table legs. China shattered as it fell to the ground.

The bird slowly stood, shaking itself from the dizzying blow. Tarrant's arm was sliced open and bleeding but he didn't care. "Come on then ye great canary. This is just getting fun."

The bird crouched low, ready to spring when a flash of spotted white rushed between.

Tarrant watched the Bander and Jub jub scrabbled on the ground, beak snapping, jaws grinding. The bird took to the air, but the bander leapt after it, catching the thrashing raptor in his massive jaws. The force of the leap sent them crashing into the table top.

Wood groaned and splintered with a thunderous crack. There was a furious frenzy of fur and feathers. Shrieks and snarls.

The bird tried to claw his eyes but the bander merely shook his great head forcefully and a loud snap sounded. When the others could see and the dust had cleared, the bleeding bander sat amid the ruins of a table. A broken and limp bird dangling from his mouth.

Stayne swore and the bander leapt after him, but the knave was gone again. The bandersnatch fell to the ground, panting from his exertions.

"Ban!" the hatter called out rushing to his side. But the beast merely snorted and licked the blood from his face. Tarrant noticed the many deep cuts in the bander and sighed, "Well, you can't get back like that. I do have some Pishsolver. If you drink some I can carry you back. Least I can do."

The bander huffed but stretched out his tongue and Tarrant dumped a few drops on the wet pink surface. The bander growled as he shrank, until he was no bigger than Mally. The hatter carefully lifted him and placed him on his shoulder. Tiny, indignant growls rumbling forth.

"Hatter!" Mally cried out, "Look, oh look!" She pointed to the ruins of the table the covered her small mouth with her paws.

He turned to see what had excited her when the moonlight caught the pearl and silver gleam of a hilt. Moving closer he gently pulled it loose from the debris, the others crowing in delight at finding the white sword.

His face brightened and he looked down at the bander, "I owe ye one."

Alice shivered as the cold rain ran though her hair and down the back of her dress.

"Miss, please get to yer cabin. Tis no weather to stay on deck." Smitty shouted down to Alice from the crow's nest.

She nodded up at him, "I just want to remember everything" she called back, "Even the smell of the ship in the rain."

"Ye'll catch yer death and the capn will ave me head." he retorted.

"A few minutes Smitty please."

He nodded and ducked out of sight once more. No doubt hiding from the rain that kept everyone in the cabins or below deck. It was a terribly cold and stormy night.

Alice had only a handful of hours before the portal opened and she wasn't really sure how to get the powder back. Luckily the Ascots were out for the evening. The Havershams were having a ball and of course all the ton was invited. Alice had declined, siting mourning. She had carefully hidden her gifts away near the mirror and then left for the harbor.

Margret had gone home that night. Alice wondered what she would say when she faced Lowell. That codfish. How Alice hated him.

Looking over her shoulder she saw that no one was about and made her way quickly to the makeshift wooden shelter that kept the powder dry. The scent was dark and harsh, like sulphur and black pepper. She prayed that she could do this without getting caught. Prayed this was the fire needed. Then she set about trying to open a keg.

"Alice?"

She spun, pressed herself against the wall and barely strangled the sound that threatened to spill out. Glowing eyes stared at her from the dark corner. She jerked her hand from her heart which was still threatening to jump out of her chest.

"Chess?" she hissed.

He appeared on his back and smiled at her, "Whatever are you doing love?"

She looked outside and then back at him, "Trying to steal black powder. I've got to get some in my satchel" she griped, "What are you doing here?" her voice a hissed whisper.

He floated past to brush his tail against her cheek, "Just came to lend a hand if needed" he told her, "And that little bag won't hold enough to take down an army, surely."

"Its pretty potent stuff Chess."

"I think a barrel might do better."

She glared at him, "Do you know how heavy one is? How am I supposed to get it off the ship and to the mirror without getting caught?"

He flexed his claws, "You can't" he told her.

Alice nodded and began to pull at the plug once more.

"But I can" he finished.

She blinked up at him, "You can carry this?"

"Of course" he replied, "All part of my evaporating skills."

"You can get this powder keg off the ship?"

"All the way to the portal, though you must be the one to take it through."

She nodded, "Deal Chess." He wrapped himself around the keg.

"Hurry Alice, time is running out." Then he and the keg vanished from sight.

Alice was eager to leave this place and return to Underland again. She rushed onto the deck, even as she heard the dull roar of thunder and saw lighting streak the sky.

"Watch out miss!" came a cry of alarm and she looked up in time to see a loose rope snapping in the rising wind and mast swing heavily toward her. She leapt back to avoid it and tumbled over the side of the ship into the London harbor.

'Great' she thought as she hurtled toward the dark waters, 'All this way to be crushed or drowned.'

The dark water closed over her head like an icy fist, the breath she'd managed to catch left her in an eruption of bubbles. Her many layered skirts filled with water and dragged her down, despite her furious kicking. Something bumped against her and her fear of sharks came to the front of her mind.

She began to tear at her clothing, slowly working her way out of the killing garments. She felt her lungs burn and her vision go spotty and let a silent scream escape. The light was so far away now. She gave a last kick, reaching.

A large hand clamped on her wrist. And suddenly she was being propelled upwards, held against something warm and solid.

Then there was air, blessed, glorious air. And she sucked in greedy breaths. Gasping and coughing, clutching to her rescuer. "T…Tarrant?"

"Its Smitty miss, I've got ye now."

She nodded and kicked weakly to help him get them to the docks. Other deck hands had gathered to assist them. They reached down for her as he hoisted her up to them. They said nothing over her state of undress. Sailors were very practical men after all.

One dropped a blanket around her, while they pulled the brawny Smitty to safety. "Alright miss?" another asked. She nodded, coughing a bit harder. Salt water poured off her hair and from her mouth. The back of her throat burned from it.

"I'm fine" she wheezed, sucking in as much air as she could take.

"Best get her aboard" they said to one another, "Terrible cold tonight."

"No!" she cried out, then lowered her voice, "I really must get back to the manor."

"But you're wet miss and you ain't dressed properly."

She nodded, "I am aware of that. I do have this blanket. I must get back."

Smitty wrung the water from his cap, "I'll escort ye back miss, though I am against the idea."

"Thank you Smitty."

He took her elbow and helped her over to the waiting carriage. Once inside, he rapped smartly on the roof setting them in motion. Across from him, Alice shivered and huddled in the blanket. "You didn't have to come" she told him, "I would hate for you to fall ill on my account."

He sat stiffly, "it's a bit of water. No harm done."

Her nose wrinkled, "We stink" she said then.

Smitty nodded, "Damn harbor afoul as it is."

She nodded and wished the coach would move faster. The ride seemed to be taking so much longer. Images of the portal closing and locking her here forever looped madly in her mind. As the cold seeped into her bones, the thought stole her breath.

She nearly cried out for joy when the lights of the manor came into view.

'"I'll explain to Lord Ascot wha appened." Smitty told her as they came to a lurching stop.

"He's out for the night" she replied, "I'll be fine, really. Thank you very much Smitty."

The butler looked appalled to find a wet, blanket wrapped Alice on his stoop but wisely said nothing and allowed her to pass, taking a sniff as she did so.

"I know Bowers" she said, "I stink. I fell into the harbor."

His nose rose into the air as she moved towards the parlor. "You are soaking wet, nearly indecent and you plan to invade the parlor?" he asked.

She turned an icy glare on him, "Indeed I do. I have business matters that simply will not wait. Now, I'm certain you will excuse me."

"Very good miss." But she knew he didn't like it. Much too much like his mistress in Alice's opinion.

She glanced around him, bidding Smitty a good night and then hurried into the parlor and shut the door behind her.

The mirror shimmered and she sighed with relief. She swiftly penned two letters.

One to Lord Ascot giving him control over her assets. She asked him to watch out for Margret. She told him that she would miss him terribly.

The second was to her sister. She wrote of her sorrow at leaving her behind and of her hope for Margret to find her own grand adventure and a love that was worthy of her.

"Psst! Alice!"

She peered over to see Chess cradling the keg near the mirror above the hearth.

"Coming." she told him. She rose and gathered her hidden treasures and set them on the mantle.

"You've not more than a minute to pass through!"

She dragged a chair to the hearth and climbed atop the ledge. "Sorry. Had an accident." She took up the items, tucked them into her chemise.

Chess shoved the keg into her arms, "Smells like. Hold tight." Then she toppled through the cold mirror leaving nothing behind.

Bowers entered the parlor a short time later to find a moved chair and a soaking wet mantle but no Alice. Only two letters and drenched blanket.

"How very odd" he sniffed.

Tarrant sat on the cold, hard floor of the room, staring at the mirror. He did that a lot lately. He had thought once he found the sword Alice would return to him. He'd even waved the blade before the glass but it did no good.

He was tired, exhausted. Yet he couldn't bring himself to curl in that bed. To catch her sweet scent that barely lingered there was a torment he couldn't bear. He would go sleep in the cold iron tub again, if sleep would take him. Of late, even sleep avoided him. Somehow with winter approaching in Underland the cold bite of metal seemed to anchor him

Finally, he rose and padded past the mirror, completely taken aback and unprepared when a soaking wet, and icy cold Alice pitched forward through the glass to land with a wet splat on the floor at his feet. Bundles of fabric littered the floor with a tin of ea. A barrel rolled from her grasp and thudded against the far wall.

He looked at it in confusion before racing to her, "Alice!"

He gathered her cold, limp form against him. "Alice?"


	18. Chapter 18

Strange maze, what is this place? I hear voices over my shoulders. Nothings making sense at all. Wonder, why do we race? And every day we're running in circles. Such a funny way to fall. Try to open up my eyes I'm hopin for the chance to make it alright. When I wake up The dream isn't done I wanna see your face and know I made it home. If nothing is true What more can I do? I am still painting flowers for you. WoahThrow my cards, give you my heart. Wish we could start all over. Nothings making sense at all. Try to open up my eyes, I'm hopin for a chance to make it alright. When I wake up The dream isn't done I wanna see your face and know I made it home. If nothing is true What more can I do? I am still painting flowers for you. I am still painting flowers for you. (I heard everything you said. I don't wanna lose my head.) When I wake up The dream isn't done I wanna see your face and know I made it home. If nothing is true What more can I do? I am still painting flowers for you. I am still painting flowers for you. I am still painting flowers for you.

Painting Flowers - All Time Low

Alice gasped and shivered, feeling sore all over. Her knees and elbows hurt, her head stung a little. But there was a warm, tea scented presence and she opened her eyes to blink upwards as she was gently rolled. Greener than green eyes stared back at her. Tarrant noticed a small trickle of blood on her forehead. He slapped his hand to it.

"Ow" she grumped, "That stings." She must have bumped it in her journey.

He pulled his hand back looking contrite and elated at the same time.

She let her eyes rove over him, taking in his bright hair, his tired expression, the dark smudged beneath his eyes more prominent now. She lifted her hand to cup his cheek and he leaned into her touch, closing his eyes for a moment. "You haven't been sleeping have you?" She asked. Her heart warmed at the worry in his gaze.

He gave a wobbly smile, "Not very much, no. You were gone for such a long time."

"Only three days." she reminded him.

"An eternity" he insisted, "Are you really back?"

She nodded, "For good" she told him, "I've taken care of everything."

He hugged her tightly, pressing his nose to her wet hair and inhaled. He coughed slightly and drew back. His nose wrinkled. Cocking his head he eyed her curiously, "Alice…." he said softly lifting his hand between them, "You've seaweed in your hair."

He pulled a clump free, letting it hang between them.

"Fell in the harbor" she admitted. He blinked, finally taking in her lack of proper clothing.

His chuckle bubbled up madly, "Oh. Oh! That's why you smell like that."

She glared at him for a long moment as he teetered to himself then gave up, "Fine. I stink. Bath please?"

He nodded gaining his feet and gently tugging her up with him, anchoring her with a strong arm around her waist to steady her. "Of course my lady. For you anything." He set her on a stool in the corner, "But first, you are chilled through. Hot tea and a blanket."

He dropped a heavy blanket over her shoulders, ran to flip the taps in the tub and saw to tea. He came back in the room short time later, a steaming pot on a tray. He set the cup before Alice and then turned away mumbling

of all the things his Alice would need.

"Night dress, hot bath, hot tea, blankets, slippers, stockings, ribbons, bubbles, towels, tea…."

"Hatter!"

He turned back to her, "I'm fine."

"And so am I" she told him, "Really."

He drew himself to his full height and stared down at her looking mightily affronted. "Really Alice, you ought to understand."

She blinked and he went on as though instructing her on something of dread importance.

"You are my one chosen lady, I simply must take care of you." His male pride was wounded.

She smiled at him and nodded, "Alright. But it works both ways."

He chuckled, "O'Course lass. I'd be happy to let you see to my needs. Alll o em"

She blushed but set her cup aside and rose to her feet, holding her hand out to him. He moved to take it in his own. "I missed you Tarrant" she whispered, her voice dreadfully serious, "So very much."

He pressed a kiss to her little hand, not caring that she smelled of harbor or the skin was sticky with salt. "I could barely breathe when you were away" he told her, nodding so she understood he meant it. His free hand moving to rub absently at his chest, "The watches and clocks kept ticking, but this, in here. Well, it really didn't want to beat anymore."

"Tarrant?" she asked softly.

"Yes Alice?"

"Never change?"

"I'm mad" he reminded her, lifting his orange stained hands for her to see.

"And wonderful" she countered, "Promise me?"

His eyes sparkled, the green growing deeper. "Promise."

She nodded and slowly made her way to the tub, "I can't wait to get this stink off of me" she said aloud. She eyed him as she began to work the stiff garments from her body, "Will you join me?"

His eyes went wide at the invitation and he swallowed hard.

"I feel like I might crumble away to dust if you aren't near me" she breathed to him through the sweet smelling steam.

She might have laughed at his rapid, jerky motions to shed his clothing, if her own hadn't been similar.

She stepped into the hot water, sinking her chin as she folded her legs to sit. Tarrant stepped in to face her sinking to match her position. His hat still perched atop his head.

Alice lifted her wet hands to her face and washed the saltiness away, laughing lightly at the hatter as she did so. When she was done she met his gaze and asked, "Whatever are you doing with your hat in the bath?"

He nodded once, "As this is the first time I have shared your bath" he admitted, "I do wish to look my best."

She held his eyes as reached to take his coveted hat and placed it atop her head, then brushed her nose against his, "You are always the best thing I see."

His eyes turned devious and he lowered his voice, "Ye will make a lovely Hightopp" he purred. Then the hat fell to the floor and rolled to the door as he pressed their mouths together. Both so needy for the other.

He pulled back from her, drinking in the sight, like a starving man. Then he noticed the silver chain and a rather large ring hanging between her breasts. A man's ring. Arching a brow, he reached forward and caught it in his fingers. "A man's ring Alice?"

She blushed, "I meant it to be a surprise but I forgot it was there."

He cocked his head and she blushed redder, "Its for you…. A wedding ring."

He blinked at her, then at the ring.

She looked away, "If you don't like it I can find something better here I am sure."

With gentle fingers he unhooked the chain and slid the ring onto the proper finger. "it's the bonniest ring I ha e'er seen lass." Then he kissed the ring and leaned forward to kiss her once more.

Pulling back he licked his lips, "I 've yet to bathe ye love. Turn round."

His voice was husky and Alice complied, letting him draw her back against his chest. He cupped water over her head, and she moaned when he began to work the shampoo through her curls. His blunt snails scraping her scalp in a most enticing way.

"That is heaven" she sighed aloud. The familiar warm, fuzzy burn sparking to life in her stomach, "I also brought some bolts of fabric and tea from China. I thought you might like them."

Against her back, his chest rumbled happily.

"Tell me of your adventures in Overland." he suggested, trying to keep his mind on the task of cleaning and not taking.

She closed her eyes against him, as his soapy hands roved over her neck and shoulders, massaging away tensions. "Well, Chess dropped me into a carriage accident, that's how I hurt my head."

"Tha damnable feline!"

She patted his thigh, "I'm sure he didn't mean to. How could he have known? Then I woke to find John, his awful wife, Hamish and my sister standing over me."

There was a grunt behind her, "And who is this Hammy?"

"Hamish" she correctly softly, "The man my mother wanted me to marry."

His grip at her waist tightened, "Ye were betrothed?"

She shook her head, "No." she told him, "It was something my mother wanted to see me taken care of."

"I'll see to that" he growled softly.

She leaned back against him as he rinsed her hair and then soaped her arms. "It was before I came back and killed the Jabberwocky. I knew then that I could never, ever be with someone like him."

"Tell me" he commanded.

'Well, once I told him I wondered what it would be like to fly and he asked why I would think of such an impossible thing."

"Why wouldn't you?" Tarrant asked, clearly confused.

Alice laughed sweetly, "That was my answer."

Tarrant stroked his fingers down her arms, "And… When he kissed ye?" Had she melted for him too? He couldn't help but wonder.

Alice laughed outright, "Oh he never did, that's not proper you see? We only ever danced the quadrille. I hate that dance."

Tarrant relaxed a great degree, "Ye doona belong up there" he murmured in her ear, scooping water to rinse away the soaps he'd used on her, "I'll ne'er make you dance the quadrille, even if I knew wha it was." This hammy Hamish was not a threat to him.

Alice sighed sadly and his ears tuned to it. "My sister though, Tarrant, I worry for her."

He pressed soft kisses to the column of her neck, "Why lass?"

So she told him all she had come to know. Of her poor, sweet, trusting Margret and lecherous Lowell, who'd broken her heart. "It really isn't fait" she groused, "Above they tell a woman to be sweet and compliant and then they will marry well and their lives will be perfect."

"None of those things make perfection Alice" he said and his tone was calm and logical.

"I know that Tarrant but what a horrid lesson for her to learn now."

"He's a codwadger of a lowlife" Tarrant announced in his brogue, "Spineless." He felt roaring anger on her behalf, "Thas no kind of mon lass, I promise ye tha."

She nodded, "Do you know what I find most sad?" she asked him

He shook his head holding her eyes.

"She never enjoyed it Tarrant. Not once. Not ever!"

"Wha lass?"

She let her eyes trail down through the water to the jutting evidence of his need and then back to his eyes. "Well…. You … you know."

His eyes went wide and then darkened, "Well now, thas just no right. A mon isna really a mon if he canna keep his woman happy, in all ways. Thas just one o the many duties a mon takes on when he claims a woman fer his own."

"Claim?" she asked, sounded barbaric.

"Aye Alice" he said softly, "When ye claim a lass, that means ye want her fer ever and always. And ye must only ever claim fer love or it fades away. Well, tha makes all the difference."

"I said something very similar" Alice admitted. Then she told him of her plan for Margret to find her own happiness.

"It's a fine plan lass" he told her.

She told him of the wealth she left behind for Margret. "It wouldn't have done any good here anyway."

He bit down softly on her lobe, "I can gie ye everything ye want love." he assured her.

"You already do" she announced.

Once Alice was washed to his satisfaction and smelling sweet again they rose from the rub and he gently dried her form. Being apart had been very hard for them. Now that they felt the completeness that came with the other, to be apart was hardly an option.

Tarrant knelt and lifted one small foot after the other, patting the wetness away. He skirted his hands up her calves to lean in and press a kiss to her stomach. She shivered and he urged her lean back against the wall. The cold made her hiss, but Tarrant was already lifting one thigh over his shoulder.

And then his hot mouth was on her. Her hands driving into his hair as he made love to her slowly with his mouth. His tongue dipping into molten folds to tease the pearl hidden there. She arched her back, biting her fist to keep from crying out too loudly lest the others here.

He growled against her core, "Dinna hide yer sounds from me Alice. I want them." And he lashed her harshly with his tongue. The sound tore free. A high throaty whine.

"Oh… Oh gods Tarrant!"

"Aye" he rumbled to her, "Thas me and this is me lovin ye."

It didn't take long. Her need for him to great, his touch too expert and she shattered against the wall. He pressed his forehead to her stomach as she came down slowly, breathing in the scent of well sexed woman and groaned.

"Tarrant?" she breathed.

He kissed his way up her body, stopping to pay homage to her aching breasts and then he fused his mouth to hers.

"Tarrant?" she whined again.

"Aye love?" he murmured between kisses.

"I need you" she whimpered against his throat, biting down lightly for merit.

He pressed his body to hers, pinning her to the wall and lifted her thighs around his waist. She arched and cried out when he shoved inside of her. Groaning at the hot wetness he was surrounded by.

Her nails dug into his shoulders, feeling the muscles of his back rippled under her hands. One arm slid under her bottom the other hand braced on the wall beside her head. Then he began to move. Every thrust forcing her tightly against the wall, lifting her against the cool stone.

Her mouth fell open as he pumped upwards into her. He watched her for long moments, taking in the bliss of her expression and he angled his hips just so and slammed forward. Her eyes flew wide and she gave a strangled gasp as he hit some tender area within that made the flower of fire explode with violent force.

Her orgasm took her by surprise but he kept moving, slower now, bring her back up. His face pressed to her shoulder as he worked for their combined joy. Her mouth kissed everywhere she could reach. Her hands stoked down to his clenching cheeks and she dragged her nails lightly over his skin. He jerked against her and groaned.

"You feel so good inside of me." she whispered to him and Tarrant lost it. He felt his release rocket through him and shoved his hand between them to pinch and pull at her pebble until she tightened and arched again. She cried out his name as he latched onto the tender flesh of her shoulder, biting down in a firm grip.

Long seconds later, he let her slide down the wall to drape across his lap.

"What exactly is that?" he asked a long while later, looking over at the barrel. The fabrics had been washed in clean water so any lingering odor of harbor would leave them.

"Black powder" she replied sleepily, "I truly hope it counts as the fire of Underland."

"What does it do?" he asked.

"Explodes quite nicely." she returned and snuggled against him.

"Yes, but.. How?"

She kissed his chest, "I'll show you… on the battlefield."

He pouted until she kissed his chin and then he shrugged and smiled again.


	19. Chapter 19

It's bugging me grating me and twisting me around yeah I'm endlessly caving in and turning inside out because I want it now I want it now give me your heart and your soul and I'm breaking out I'm breaking out last chance to lose control yeah it's holding me morphing me and forcing me to strive to be endlessly cold within and dreaming I'm alive because I want it now I want it now give me your heart and your soul I'm not breaking down I'm breaking out last chance to lose control and I want you now I want you now I'll feel my heart implode and I'm breaking out escaping now feeling my faith erodeHysteria - Muse

Alice woke late that night, but wasn't certain why. She looked to Tarrant who was sound asleep, curled beside her, his arm thrown over her. His exhaustion clear in his soft snores.

She lay still listening, hearing nothing but far off night birds and his breath. She was going mad. She was just about to fall asleep again when she heard it.

"Alice!" came a low whisper. She sat up in the bed, and peered through the dimness to the moonlit balcony beyond. There, stood a familiar looking figure.

She crept out of bed slowly and carefully, not wish to wake Tarrant from his much needed rest and padded on bare feet to the balcony to face Espelth.

"Welcome back" the witch drawled.

"What are you doing here?" Alice asked casting a nervous glance back at the bed.

The other woman shrugged, "Are you going to sneak into the black castle and place the powder Alice?" she asked.

Alice bit her lip, "I doubt I can. I'm too well known."

"Exactly so" the witch went on, "Give me the powder."

"What?"

"Isn't it best to have the powder in place and ignite it?" Espelth asked.

"Well yes, but.."

"Well you can't go to the castle, I can't stay here. You can't fight an army and I have to prepare it. Give me the powder."

"How?" Alice questioned now.

"Leave that to me, you take a small amount and give it to the Hare. He can make more."

"The hare as in the March Hare!?" Alice cried out, there was a truly frightening idea.

Espelth looked to the bed and back again, "Shhh, daft girl! Yes the hare, give me the barrel before he wakes."

"I'm not certain" Alice said then.

Espelth met her eyes fully, "Think I will betray you Alice?" she asked softly, "This is my death for these small actions of aid. You understand?"

Alice nodded, true Espelth had much to lose and so Alice moved to the barrel. She managed to work the plug free and with Espelth's help she poured a teacup full before resealing it. "That should do it."

"No fire" She warned.

The witch nodded and grabbed the barrel. Her eyes were sad but hopeful as she looked to the bed and back at Alice. "See you on the battlefield Alice."

Then she and the barrel were gone.

Alice stood in the moonlight for long minutes, letting the cool night air chill her flesh and fill her lungs. So many uncertainties. Could she manage?

She stared into the cup before carefully setting it aside. Espelth hadn't been wrong previously, perhaps she could trust such volatile things to the hare.

"Alice!" came a distressed cry and she spun around to see Tarrant frantically searching the bedclothes. She rushed across the room, to wrap her arms around him. She turned up the lamp for him.

"You vanished."

"I'm here Tarrant, I must have had a bad dream" she told him, "I needed some air."

"I was so worried when you weren't here." he told her and she wondered if he held her any tighter if he might edge up underneath her skin.

"I'm sorry." she whispered to him, cupping his face and making him look at her.

His eyes were orange, "Ne'er leave me Alice." His voice was anguished.

"Shhh now, I won't" The words were barely out of her mouth when his lips were there. His hands and mouth so desperate for her that it robbed her of breath. She broke the fevered kiss to look at him.

"Hatter?"

The orange remained in his eyes even after he blinked. His madness stared back at her hungrily.

She felt him bunch her nightgown up around her waist and tear at his sleeping pants. He licked and nipped along her jaw to her ear, "I'll no hurt ye lass." He purred to her, his tongue sneaking out to ghost over her lobe. His hand kneaded her breast through the clothing and his free hand slipped to stroke her.

She shivered, "I know…"

Holding her eyes, he pressed himself inside of her, pressing deep and high within and he began to move. She arched into him. Cried out when he pulled her legs over his shoulders, nearly doubling her and pounded into her. He was rough and she loved it.

"T..Tarrant!" she cried out. He mashed his mouth to her, his tongue stroking her own, then her palate and he slowly lowered her legs and growled against her throat as he felt her tighten and release around him. She gasped when he pulled from her, flipping her onto her stomach and drawing her hips upwards off the bed.

The nightgown slid down to cover her head, but she left it alone. The heated wet mouth of her hatter was currently licking and nipping along her back, his fingers buried in her wetness, driving her high once more. "I'll make ye scream fer me love. So many times."

He nipped her pert cheeks and she gasped again. She wriggled out of the gown now and peered at him over her shoulder. He groaned at the sight, "Do I make ye wanton like ye do me?" he asked.

His fingers twisted within her and she arched back sharply. "Oh! Oh yes."

He lined himself up with her and slammed home, his finger pressing tight circles on her bud as he rode her hard. One hand reached over their heads to tangle with her own. He grunted and groaned and panted against her. "Put yet head down lass" he coaxed and she rested her brow on the bed, "Look at wha we're doin."

And Alice craned her neck just slightly and looked past her own stomach to see the hard, thick length of the mad hatter vanish into her body only to return wet with silkily fluids. She watched the erotic display for several minutes, seeing her body part and allow him in. His heavy testacle slapping against her with every hard thrust. Her breasts bounced and jiggled and someone was moaning very loudly.

It was only when Tarrant's name rang out that she realized it was her own voice.

He felt her quiver and buck hard against him and held her hips still as he ground himself into her, making circles with his hips, prolonging her overwhelming orgasm.

He pulled out just enough to let her see the milky fluid erupt from his tip. He caught a small smear of it on his finger. She moaned at the sight and he slammed back into her, feeling his release complete itself within her. As she trembled and shivered around him, pinned to the bedding by his length, she panted.

"Open fer me love" he commanded and she opened her eyes to see that finger before her, "Open."

She opened her mouth and felt him caress her lower lip before sliding his finger into her mouth. It was slightly bitter and a bit salty but when he moaned at the feeling of her mouth, she couldn't help but suckle his finger. His length twitched with her.

"Ahhh" he groaned a moment later and pulled from her lips, "Yer so good."

Alice slumped to the bed as he curled around her. She was tired now, sated and her core throbbed with a pleasant sensation. He had loved her thoroughly.

A moment later, and he pressed his lips to her again, "Was I too rough?" he asked, noting she hadn't moved very much. "Was that too nasty and sticky?"

She laughed lightly, a rich throaty sound, "Yes to all, and I hope you will be again."

He smiled down at her and pulled her closer. Her eyes already closing in sleep. "Get some rest Alice, I am certainly not finished with you."

And Alice drifted, warm, protected, loved. Her lips curved into a smile.

The day was approaching. News of the movement of the horde reached Marmoreal and everyone began to prepare. Tarrant watched Alice like a hawk, fearful that she would somehow be ripped from him again. To her credit, Alice endured it knowing how she felt and truth be told until this battle was over and settled she doubted he would relax with her.

It wasn't that Tarrant was afraid of battle, no certainly not. The only thing he truly feared was Underland falling again and losing Alice. Both were worse than death to him. He knew he could defeat Stayne, he'd hardly tried last time. He knew he loved Alice, she was muchness and that brought rightness. What he didn't know was if he could be king or if he could truly keep her happy for always.

He was a mad hatter, stained and tattered. She was a Champion.

He shook his head, this was no time for second guessing. She was his, he was hers, and somewhere in the middle of it they would find their road. Or make it if they had to.

He ran his fingers over the white sword, wishing for perhaps the hundredth time that the battle was now. Best to get it done and over with. He rose from his seat and went to the chapel. Kneeling before Mirana's tomb he spoke sadly,

I don't know if I can be ruler. And certainly never half as good as you were your majesty. I know I can never be the kind of monarch you have been. And to be honest I don't want to be a king at all. I'm a hatter.. A mad one at that!"

"Do you love Underland?" Absalom asked from the door, he'd just happened by and heard the hatter.

Tarrant looked back at him, "Of course I do."

"What would you do to see it safe?"

"Well… anything."

"Would you accept a ruler who would do less than what you've just said?"

"No. But…."

The butterfly arched a brow at him, "Then perhaps you are more kingly than you imagined. Stupid hatter."

He flitted upwards and away and Tarrant frowned after him, "Great blue nimsypot!"

Alice sat in the tower, leaning against the warm side of the bandersnatch. She was shining her armor with a soft cloth. There was nothing to indicate she'd ever fought in it. All the scratched and dents were gone. It was perfect once more. She rubbed at the golden breastplate, "I really wish I didn't have to put this on again" she muttered.

Behind her the bander snorted and rumbled his agreement.

"The jabberwocky was terrifying enough" she went on, "have you seen this thing?"

Ban tossed his large head.

"How do I best something like that?"

Ban had no answers but he chuffed and thumped his paws on the floor as though reminding her she wasn't alone.

Of all the residents of Underland, only Alice had been the first to show kindness to him. He was a furious beast to be sure but that didn't mean he didn't have feelings and some intelligence.

Alice had never hated him, even when she feared him.

"What if I lose?" she whispered her secret fear aloud.

A large, warm, wet tongue slipped out to lick against her face. Alice recoiled with a scrunched face and laughed wiping at her cheek, "Ew Ban! That's just…..ew…."

But Ban took no offense.

"I thought the vorpal sword could only be used to kill the jabberwocky…"

Mally peered in from the hall, "Well its like the jabberwocky. Only they say it can change its shape. Came to tell you the teas nearly ready."

Alice nodded, putting her sword down, "Thanks Mally."

From the opposite tower she caught the hooting laughter of the hare. She had been very hesitant to trust him with the powder. But his hands had been stable and his eye critical as he carefully measure and crushed and blended.

"Wonder what he did before?" Alice mused to Ban.

"Oh!" Mally joined in brightly, "He's an apothecary. He used to treat Tarrant til the mercury went too far."

Alice blinked at the dormouse. Now didn't that make sense?

Stayne strode through his courtyard where Espelth and the dead Hightopp walked among the horde. They moved from corpse to corpse placing a small bag round the neck of each.

"And What is that you're doing there?" he demanded.

She kept moving, "A weapon Stayne" she answered honestly.

"What sort of weapon?" he wanted to know, suspicious of her.

"One that Underland is quite unprepared for."

"How does it work?"

She dipped her hand into a small sack and drew out the fine black grains, she blew some at him and laughed when he waved it away nervously. "Exotic magic Stayne. I promise you will be most impressed."

He drew himself taller, "I'd better be." He glared at her with his good eye and then turned away, "Come there is something I wish to speak to you about."

She moved to follow, the Hightopp keeping pace.

"Leave that" he pointed at her husband, "Here. Its not like it can get hurt feelings over being left behind.. She gave her long dead husband a nod and then hurried after Stayne. Unseen, the Hightopp's hand tightened on his sword.

Stayne threw himself into the black throne, sprawling indolently as he stared at her. This was a dark and dangerous castle, he had swathed it in black. The living furniture was gone, replaced by the remains of their bones instead. The whole place stank of death and dark desires.

She looked up to find him smiling at her, and she didn't like it.

"Would you consider remaining at court once that hatter and Alice are dead?" he asked baldly, "You are quite lovely and I could use those strange skills you command."

She shook her head, "I am not for court Stayne, I will serve and go back to where I came from. With my husband."

He slapped his arm rests angrily and rose to his feet, stalking neared to tower over her. "A creature, a golem, a thing!" he shouted at her, then his voice dropped, "I could give you more."

His long fingers like spider legs stroked against her cheek and she jerked from his touch. "I doubt that" she said coolly. I serve for the future of this world and nothing more."

He grasped hold of her face, his fingers digging into the soft flesh painfully. She refused to back down.

"When I am king" he snarled inches from her face, "You will do as are told."

" I won't be your consort."

"Whatever made you think I would allow you that honor?" he asked darkly, "I am a man of needs, my bed grows cold, I am sick of waiting for you to give me Alice…. And I think you miss the touch of a man."

She felt a cold fear seep into her belly but forced her gaze to remain bored. She would allow him no satisfaction. "Are you finished?" she asked.

His eyes traced the length of her body, "Not hardly but you may go for now."

She turned, spine straight and walked from the throne room as though she was unaffected. But inside she felt sick and fearful. Stayne was just the type of man who would and could force a woman. He was hard hearted and vile. She suddenly wished she could run to her husband, throw herself into his arms and be comforted. But alas, that could not be.

"Witch!" Stayne called from the throne, laughter in his voice, "I will have you until I tire of you. With or without your consent. Perhaps you should come round to my way of thinking to make it less painful?"

She stepped into the hall and shut the door.

Clutching her skirts in her hand, she hurried across the courtyard, the small bag of black powder thumping between her breasts with each step.

Once at the Hightopp's side she began calling out orders as though they had not been interrupted. She felt him move beside her and glanced in his direction. His eyes fell on her face without expression but his hand lifted in the air between them, very nearly touching.

She stepped back, knowing the marks on her face were plain to him. "Its nothing" she said

The challenge arrived two days later. They would meet at dawn on the Chessboard in three day's time. Stayne's message taunting the hatter, promising to kill him and use Alice atop his corpse. Tarrant hadn't allowed her to hear that little tidbit. It didn't matter as he would never allow it to happen.

For the most part the hatter was calm as he received the message. His eyes went orange and remained that way for a long time, and then he spoke, "Everyone ready?"

There were nods and uncertain glances. This war was different. There was no champion, they would all have to fight.

"Send word" he commanded, "Challenge accepted."

He had glanced to Alice then, saw her pale face and her fisted hands. "I won't let you down Alice" he said quietly.

She shook her head, "Its my failure that worries me" she admitted finally.

"But you won't fail" he told her, "I have absolute trust and faith in you."

She was bolstered and humbled at the same time. She hoped she was worthy of such high praise.

There was a scuffle at the door and all eyes turned to see the Hare rush in with a glass pail.

"Its ready!" he crowed proudly, lifting the pail high into the air. Inside the powder shifted and shimmered.

"Looks different" Alice pointed out.

He lowered the pail to peer inside, "Aye, well I spiced it up a bit" he admitted.

She leaned closer, "Will it still work?" What if he'd damaged it?

The hare frowned at her for a moment, "it's a verra simple formula once ye know all the parts to mix in what amount. I made it better." he reached a paw inside and took a small amount of powder out. Then he set the pail aside and reached in his coat to pull forth a small metallic ball. Carefully he funneled the grains inside. "Its gotta kick now."

"It had kick as it was" Alice defended.

"Ah, but this is much better now." He flung the ball in the far edge of the gardens. There was an impressive detonation and the castle shook a little.

Alice jumped, then eyed the tinkling chandeliers. "That's… that's very good hare" she admitted.

"Thank you verra much daaaaaaa" He looked around seeing everyone properly awed. "A few more o these and I think the horde will lose their heads."


	20. Chapter 20

The world is filled with The minds of people who try to discuss A light will shine through When no one can save you And you feel The eyes of people who try to decide You'll find yourself lost Inside of the chaos Chorus: The truth is never far away You always give yourself a way[I can't even smile] Through open eye,it's slide of him Won't you reveal to me? Reveal to me... The world is filled with The lives of people who try to define The lines that find you Can anyone save you? Go down the hall

Drink from the bottle And never go home No one's to blame We're always the same[We're always the same] The truth is never far away You always give yourself a way[I can't even smile] Through open eyes a slide of him Won't you reveal to me? The truth is never far away You only have yourself to blame[it's taking all your time] Through open eyes A slide of him Won't you reveal to me? Reveal to me The truth is never far away You always give yourself a way[I can't even smile] Through open eyes A slide of him Won't you reveal to me? Reveal to me Reveal to me... In Transit - Pete Wentz

Alice and the hatter rode to the chessboard the night before the battle. They had strapped large pots of pitch and powder to the bander, once the hare proclaimed it safe.

As the hatter poured the pitch at the far edge of the board and the woods beyond, he looked up at Alice. "Do you really think this will work?" he asked.

She was busily tracing a thin black line on the ground, "Yes," she replied without looking up, "In my history lessons, the scots did something very similar and damaged the English lines. If we can take out the bulk of his fighters it will be easier on us."

The soldiers and archers had been instructed as to what must be done. McTwisp, Mally and the hare were creating more of those little metal balls that detonated so nicely. The hare had lovingly dubbed them his better day busies.

They were as prepared as they could possibly get, Alice thought. She could only hope that Espelth was as good as her word. Not that she had any real reason to trust or distrust her. But in Underland some things were not what they seemed and the worry nagged her.

"I think that will do Alice" Tarrant pointed out, breaking her dark reverie. She glanced down to see a small pile of powder at her feet. "We should get back to the others."

She agreed wholeheartedly. They would fight at dawn, whatever was to be would. And for now, she wanted at least this night with him, should the worst happen.

They lounged in that lovely large tub. Alice settled against the hatter, his hands teasing her deliciously. He pinched and pulled her nipples making her moan and writhe against him. And then his hand slid between her bent thighs to tease and stroke. Playing in wetness that water could not lessen.

"Need you" she moaned to him.

They were in the bed before she could utter another demand. His mouth hot and hard against the softness of her own. She raked her nails down his back as he teased her again. "I'm trying to gentle Alice" he whispered against her ear.

"Don't be" she pleaded with him, moving against him so perfectly. He rumbled low in his chest and latched onto her breast, teeth and tongue driving her made as he pistoned his long, talented fingers in and out of her. "Tarrant!" she cried out feeling that hot knot of desire tighten in her lower stomach. She clenched her eyes shut tightly as the powerful wave of orgasm blasted through her. His mouth followed his hands and she whimpered at the wet touch to tender flesh.

She managed to pant for him to turn around. He knew what she wanted and the idea inflamed him. Carefully, he rolled onto his back and dragged her over his face. She moaned as she let her mouth sink onto him, her teasing fingers pumping him in time with greedy sucks and pulls of her mouth.

His hips lifted off the bed to meet her and she ground back on his mouth. Sounds of mutual pleasure echoed in the room. Her hand slid back to cup his sac, squeezing gently and he groaned loudly. His hand tangled in her hair, pushing her head down just a bit and then he was erupting into the sweet cavern of her mouth.

Alice refused to leave him, though she was certain true ladies would not do such a thing as swallow it down. She did however, feeling the salten slide of him at the back of her throat. She felt herself gag just a tad and backed off slightly.

Tarrant speared her with his fingers as his tongue ravaged her. She was so very close and Tarrant needed to push her over the edge. He couldn't bear to have come without her. Carefully as he licked, he teased the tight freckle between her cheeks, feeling her jolt and then moan.

With a wicked smirk, he latched onto her pearl, sucking hard and slid his forefinger into that untried hole past his last knuckle. She grunted and he pumped both orifices as he dragged his teeth over her nubbin. Alice screamed, her climax so hard that she saw stars, her whole body locked up.

Tarrant wriggled his fingers as much as he was able in the grip of her body and prolonged that keening cry as long as he could.

She was a limp lump as he pulled away from her, and rolled her over. She gave a low throat moan as he entered her. His passion returning with the cries she had released. " I love ye Alice" he groaned as he pounded her into the bedding.

She panted for air, incapable of keeping pace with him tonight. All she could do was hold on and Tarrant was content with that. His strong arms, back and hips driving them both to that glittering end where the colors merged and made new ones.

"L….love you" she finally rasped when he stroked rather deeply and her vision spotted. He was grazing her womb now. Bumping against some part of her that brought her a sharp pleasure pain. Her nails scored his back and sides.

Tarrant slowed, his thrusts deep and languorous now. As he studied her face. "Do ye like it when I ride ye?" he murmured to her. His hot breath tickling her ear, his teeth caught the tender skin just behind.

She nodded, tucking her face against his neck. He rolled them, forcing her atop him. He arched his hips up into her, his hands sliding over the globes of her bottom, pressing her down hard on him, lifting her up. His hands parting her as they bounced together.

Her nails trailed over his chest, raking through the bright orange line of hair that led to where they were connected. He forced his thumb between them. Every motion causing her to press against that wonderful digit. She closed her eyes.

"Nay lass" he crooned, "Open them fer me"

She lifted her lashes and stared down at him as her body began to convulse, "I want to see all o ye when ye come on me cock."

His words, taboo and dirty in her world set her spiraling into a wailing orgasm. He rolled them once more and pounded with abandon until he joined her. His mouth pressed feverishly to her own, her trembling lower lip caught between his teeth as he shouted into her mouth.

They were sweaty, sticky, sore and tired when all was said and done. But Alice had never felt better in her life.

Espelth watched the stars wink out of sight as the chill of morning descended on her. This was it. The day she had waited for. She'd done all she could to be ready. To make sure they were ready. One way of another this half existence was at an end.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Alice stood beside Tarrant, his kilt in place, hat on his head. The long, lethal white sword at his side. A stance so familiar she felt her heart tug. Her hatter did cut a dashing and dangerous looking figure.

He winked at her from beneath the brim of his hat before growing serious once more. His eyes fixed on the woods. She stood beside him, in her armor, her vorpal blade in hand. Once again. Into the fray.

"I'll kill mine, you kill yours and that should be the end of tha" he told her. She nodded hand tightening on her blade.

She glanced over her shoulder to where the white archers were lined behind the red knights. The sound of an army approaching became noticeable and the ground fairly trembled from it. The horde was here.

Chess appeared beside her, "Alice, its waiting for you. At the water's edge. You'll have to climb down. We can't risk it coming closer."

She nodded, taking a deep breath and turned to go.

The hatter stopped her with a firm grasp on her wrist. "Be safe lass" he murmured to her, "I canna lose ye."

She nodded, hoping she was right. He leaned and kissed her soundly before releasing her.

She was hardly surprised when the bandersnatch moved forward and knelt. "Thank you Ban" she whispered and she gained a seat on his powerful back. At least she wouldn't be completely alone.

Tarrant nodded and she gave that smile that he adored more than anything and the bander sprang away, his long claws digging into the stone as he carried her over the board and slippery rocks to the stretch of sand below.

On the water, a black swirling cloud hissed and bubbled at her. She touched the breastplate covered by a bit of Tarran't tartan. "Use that plate only when you need it" Chess had cautioned.

She glance to Ban, "Run to safety." she called to him.

He chuffed and moved off no more than thirty feet. He made it clear he'd not be leaving.

The could swirled around her and she felt cold, peering in the dimness to find the beast within. Something slapped against her hard, sending her sprawling in the sand.

She picked herself up, "Not the best way to start a battle Alice" she reminded herself.

"Show yourself coward!" she shouted.

"Now Alice" came a smooth voice that made her gut seize. A face appeared in the cloud.

"Is that anyway to speak to your mother?"

Tarrant waited until the first half the horde had touched the board. They had moved through trees spattered with pitch. The sticky substance visible many.

"Archers now!" he shouted.

The volley of flaming arrows whistled overhead. Some finding root in the horde fighters, some in the line of pitch Tarrant had left behind. The pitch licked along their clothing and limbs before catching the small sack under their chins.

The explosions were immediate. The bits of the horde falling to the board, no longer moving. Stayne shouted for more to advance but they were met with similar fates. A screech from high above drew his attention and he glanced up to see the Hare atop a jub jub bird hurling small metal orbs into his reserves.

Earth flew a mile high as they exploded as well. The hare high-fived McTwisp who pelted more than a few of his own.

"This is really quite exhilarating!" the white rabbit shouted over the sound.

"Where is the witch?" Stayne shouted.

And she was there, moving through the carnage with her husband. The fire dancing away from them. He roared at her, her betrayal clear. His army was falling to ruin all around him! But he would not lose that crown!

"Damn you and that dead man to the lowest foulest hell!" he snarled, spittle dripping from his lips.

He goaded his mount across the board, unsheathing the black blade. He swung down and faced the hatter.

Tarrant noticed right away that the knave seemed far more mad than he could ever be.

"Ready to die Hatter?" he barked.

"Ye know" Tarrant replied darkly, "If ye are goin to be a villian ye really need to work on that intimidation factor. Ye couldna scare me granny."

Stayne laughed, "Oh I will slay you Hightopp and then I shall have Alice if the beast doesn't kill her. Maybe I would even then" he laughed again, "You do recall how she responded to my kiss don't you?"

Tarrant knew that the knave was goading him to anger, hoping he would make a mistake. "I'm mad" Tarrant told him, "No stupid. And I will ha yer head."

"I doubt that. You die here today."

"I doubt tha" Tarrant replied, shifting his weight, "I nearly ran ye through las time we fought."

Stayne frowned, "Only because you fought dirty."

Tarrant advanced on him, those glowing orange eyes carrying dark promises of pain and retribution. "Theres no such thing as fair or dirty fightin ye spineless lil fraction of a mon. Only winners and losers. I know which one I am. Question is… do ye?"

Stayne lunged, sword raised but Tarrant blocked the attack easily, sending the knave backwards with a powerful blow. He slashed at the taller man, but Stayne leapt backwards avoiding the killing blow. Steel clashed on steel, sparks flew in the air, the clang and whine of metal on metal drowning out everything as else as two men battled for Underland.

Alice knelt in the sand. Panting and bleeding, she fought for air. She was so very cold now. She clutched her arm, which had been laid open. The beast shifted from one form to another lashing out at her. Everytime she tried to land a blow, her mother's face danced before her.

She looked up at the dim light, she was losing.

The beast launched itself at her as she made to gain her feet. She was too slow, a wounded leg hampering her. She braced the impact but heard a snarl and saw a flash of white as the bander tore at the beast. Only to be lifted easily and hurled away.

Alice head the sickening crack and high pitched whine that followed. She glanced over her shoulder to see Ban draped brokenly over the rocks in the water. Already the crashing surf was tinged red.

"You bastard!" she shouted.

"Such talk to your mother." It taunted.

Alice tore the tartan away, "You are not my mother.

She labored for breath, the long barbed tail already having beaten her badly. The dim light hit the breastplate and amplified it. The light arched up and outward until the entire area was saturated in a brilliant golden glow.

The beast hissed and recoiled, the illusory mist fading. Leaving the beast to face Alice.

It was a horrid looking thing she decided. Not as tall as the Jabberwocky, but bulkier. It had that barbed tail she knew so well and long neck. A great, gaping maw atop it and it flashed five rows of razor sharp teeth at her. It stretched it's neck out to snap at her and Alice swung at it.

The vorpal blade laid the large cheek open and it reeled backwards, clutching it's wound. It's long tail sailed past and Alice avoided it but it curled and caught her.

She flew through the air to sprawl on her stomach in the sand, she cried out as she rolled to her feet, seeing that sharp branch of driftwood had punctured her mail and into her side. Blood ran freely. "Not good" she muttered to herself. She didn't have much time left, she knew it.

The creature roared at her, great jowls shaking. She weakly shoved her sword upward and she dashed beneath it. Felt the soft give of the belly and then a scream as it reared back away from her. It flopped on the sand for long minutes shrieking in pain and outrage. Alice lunged forward again and slashed at the large throat. Blood and gore spewed everywhere, coating the sand in sticky black blood.

Alice stood on shaky legs, vision spotting until it convulsed and went still.

She lowered her head, clutching her side with her free hand. The vorpal sword slipped form icy fingers. She lurched towards the bandersnatch. She stumbled over her own lead feet to land across his large paw. She slowly rolled on to her back, tears coursing down her face. "S…sorry.. B..ann" she wheezed. She glanced down at herself. Dented, dinged, scratched, bloody, dying. She had failed Tarrant, but at least not Underland.

The world narrowed to a spot of black and she closed her eyes.

"Alice!" called a voice and she fought to open her eyes. Heavy. Why so heavy?

Espelth knelt beside her, stroking her hair, "On my poor Alice" she said, "Look at you."

Alice tried to speak but words wouldn't come. The pain was dulling now, that was a good thing wasn't it?

"Tarrant is winning and you killed it Alice. You killed the beast."

She managed a wan smile, "Te…ll him….so…sorry…L…oo..veee..hi…"

Espelth shook her head. Beside her the Hightopp moved, extending a glass orb to the witch. Espelth took it carefully.

"You are badly wounded Alice. You will die of you remain in your body now. It must be repaired. Breathe Alice, breathe your life into this vessel and I shall hold it safe for you." she urged.

Brown eyes shifted to the Hightopp. Espelth cradled her cheek drawing her attention again, "Not like him Alice. You won't be like him. But Tarrant isn't finished. The white sword must meet the requirement before it can sever it. Trust me one last time Alice. Please! Breathe!"

Alice felt the glass at her lips and a terribly painful rattle began in her chest. She breathed into the vessel and all was darkness.

Tarrant locked swords with Stayne, both men showing signs of tiring now. Leaning forward, he head butted the knave and the man sprawled backwards on the ground amid the ruins of his fighters. Stayne tried to slither away but Tarrant held him still with a boot to the ribs.

When the man uncurled from his painful position, the hatter spun the sword in his hands, just as he had before. This time however, there was no Alice to stop him. He drove the sword down hard, hearing the screech of offended armor and then the crunch of it giving. He felt the squishy softness of the man within and then the bite of hard stone as the blade exited the other side.

Stayne twisted and screamed, scrabbling at the sword impaling him.

"Tha answers the question" Tarrant growled to him. Then he twisted the blade and the knave's scream went silent, blood bubbling up from his mouth. Tarrant left him there like that, to bleed out in agony from the white blade. He shook himself to clear the red haze and then someone shouted.

He looked up to see a silver crown spinning over his head and felt ill. That meant only one potential ruler remained didn't it? He bolted across the board, screaming her name.

"Alice!"

They rushed over the edge of the chessboard. Tarrant nearly breaking his neck on the sharp slippery rocks in his haste to get to her. His eyes widened on the terrible tableau. Alice and Ban, broken and bleeding and terribly still. He shook his head, "Oh no. No no no!" he cried out as he flew across the sand.

"Tarrant don't!" Espelth shouted, trying to catch him in her arms. He shoved her away and skidded to a halt a foot away from them. He touched a bloodied white paw and shook his head again, then he sank beside Alice, smoothing her matted golden hair.

He noted the dark smear at the corner of her mouth and wiped at it with his thumb, shaking to see it was blood.

"Alice?" he whispered, gently drawing her closer to him, "Alice? The knave is dead, you killed the beast. We've won love, we've won."

She was limp in his arms. He pressed his mouth to hers, to her eyes, to her hair, "Alice. Please, oh please Alice."

Espelth made to cross to him but the Hightopp put his arm out to stop her. She glanced up in surprise, "Argus?" but he made no move to leave.

Tarrant had suffered a few wounds too, nothing like Alice and the bandersnatch though. It hurt him physically to see them like this. To see her. He curled around her, shaking in his silent grief.

"Hatter!" Mally squeaked, "Ban is still alive!"

He nodded stiffly against Alice's hair, "Take him to the castle. He's a hero" he commanded quietly, voice tense with grief. He rose cuddling Alice to his chest as they administered the Pishsolver to the bander.

"Majesty!" McTwisp cried out, "Tarrant! We have wounded, they need to be stitched, quickly!"

Tarrant shook his head ,but Mally stopped him. "She wouldn't want others to die Tarrant." she said bluntly, looking at Alice.

The Hightopp raised his arms to take her.

"Tarrant" Espelth said sadly.

"What do ye want?" his voice was low and devoid of emotion. His eyes another story altogether.

"The others need you now Tarrant, please let us take her back and wash her." Espelth begged.

Slowly, his heart aching, Tarrant handed her to his long dead relative. "Please" he whispered. The Hightopp carefully accepted her, gentle in his motions.

Her head lolled terribly, her arms limp and Tarrant swallowed hard. With a great deal of inner conflict he turned from her and began to make his way to the waiting wounded.

Tarrant paused to look back at the Hightopp, his adrenaline from the battle raging against his sorrow. He shivered. There was something in those cold green eyes that urged him to action. He couldn't explain it, but he nodded and hurried on.

The hightopp made his way to a horse, swinging swiftly onto it's back and then he was dashing back to the castle. Espelth went to the chessboard and took up the discarded silver crown. Looking over her shoulder she saw Chess watching her. "Here" she said handing it to him, "Crown your king."

Chess took the crown in sad paws and went to find Tarrant. But Tarrant was furiously moving among the wounded. His great skill as a hatter lending itself to patching up those whose wounds had already been cleaned by the rabbit and the hare.

"Tarrant" Chess said, "Your crown."

He didn't even look up as his hands flew over a patient, "I doona want the bloody thing."

So Chess merely slipped the crown over his foreleg like a great bracelet and lent himself to the task of purifying wounds.


	21. Chapter 21

Here I am, Lost in the light of the moon, That comes through my window. Bathed in blue, The walls of my memory divides, The thorns from the roses. It's you and the roses. Touch me and I will follow, In your afterglow. Heal me from all this sorrow, As I let you go. I will find my way When I see your eyes, Now I'm living, In your afterglow. Here I am, Lost in the ashes of time, But who wants tomorrow, In between, Longing to hold you again, I'm caught in your shadow. I'm losing control. My mind drifts away, We only have today. Touch me and I will follow, In your afterglow. Heal me from all this sorrow, As I let you go. I will find my way, I will sacrifice, 'Til the blinding day, When I see your eyes. Now I'm living, In your afterglow [in your afterglow]. When the veils are gone, As I let you go, As I let you go. Touch me and I will follow, In your afterglow. Heal me from all this sorrow, As I let you go. I will find my way I will sacrifice, Now I'm living, In your afterglow. Bathed in blue, The walls of my memory divides, The thorns from the roses. It's you who is closest.

Afterglow - INXS

They returned hours later. Tired and bloodied but alive and victorious. The wounded were place in soft beds as the great hall had been turned into a makeshift hospital. They had lost a few precious members but overall the casualties were light. What a blessing.

The bander was in bad shape but he would live. He'd not be bounding around in the next few weeks but at the moment they could be happy with that.

Alice had been washed as promised and was laying in the chapel. Her hair gleaming once again, her body dressed in a long golden gown. She appeared to be sleeping.

Tarrant still battle marred, found her there. Looking peaceful and ethereal.

He knelt beside the slab she rested on, "You must wake up now" he whispered to her in a very small voice, "I really can't do this without you. Whoever heard of a mad hatter for king? I simply don't know how to do this."

He crept closer noting the small glowing orb around her neck. Nestled in that little indentation he had so loved to kiss. He arched a brow, he'd never given her jewelry. And he had never seen this on her. The thought made his jaw clench. He'd not even given her a proper ring when she'd agreed to be his wife.

He touched it lightly.

"Leave it" came a low voice from the corner. He looked over to see Chess floating in the corner. He blinked.

"Hello Chess" he said sadly. A tone that the cat had last heard in a dark, dank cell. "You can't imagine what its like."

"I can."

Tarrant touched the golden cloth, a wobbly smile playing for a moment and then he sighed heavily, "She hated white. Said it was too sterile. I… wanted her to ….be with me….always." He rose on shaky legs and heaved another large breath.

"Tarrant" Chess said gently, but the hatter had turned and had fled the chapel.

Chess floated closer to Alice, the glowing orb reflected in his large shimmering eyes. "You are an awful lot of effort" he told her, though there as affection in his voice. He glanced to the crown that sat on the ledge just out of arm's reach and shook his head.

Tarrant locked himself in the tower that night, through the door, Mally and the others could hear the banging of metal, the crackle of fire and the muttered oaths of the hatter. He did not answer when they called to him and refused to open the door when they begged.

The only one allowed in was the hare and his large carpet bag of chemicals.

Tarrant was crowned the following day. He didn't want it, but SHE had fought and died for this. He'd not abandon it now. It was a wide crown, sliding over his favorite hat and resting against the brim. Mally assured him he looked very regal, but he didn't feel it. In fact he felt very little at all.

There was no feeling now. No light. When Alice had been with him, everything was bright and glorious and hopeful. Now there was only the fading shimmer of what she had been. He didn't like it. Not at all.

Once the ceremony was completed, the chapel doors were thrown wide so that all the creatures of Underland, large and small could come and pay homage to the fallen champion. She, who had given everything to save them and their world. There were flowers everywhere, all the roses having uprooted themselves to stand silent around her. Candles burned brightly as the day wore on and into the night.

Mallymkun who had often been at odd with the girl, stood on the ledge, large tears pooling in her eyes and dripping over her tiny nose. Despite what anyone had thought, she did like Alice. And now she felt bad for ever having doubted her. She sniffed, wiping her nose and nodded, when McTwisp ushered her down and out of the chapel.

In just a few hours this would be over. Alice would be sealed inside the cold stone. Just like they done to the white queen. Oh they would recall her, write songs and poems, celebrate and mourn her. But what did that matter Tarrant thought bitterly. She was gone. Again. He'd lost her and this time there was no looking glass or rabbit hole to bring her back to him.

He stood in the back of the chapel. Tall, silent, so very calm. Looking very much like his dark haired ancestor who stood off to the side. No expression, no emotion. But if one dared look close enough, they could see the hatter was falling to pieces before their very eyes.

There were only a handful of mourners now and Tarrant dreaded when they would all leave. He looked down at his bruised, nicked and raw hands.

"Are you certain of this?" Chess asked, "There is so much good you could do for Underland yet."

"I'm very certain Chess. Its time to say goodbye now. Thank you for all your help through the ages."

Espelth watched the flowers and animals depart the chapel. And then Tarrant turned to follow them.

"Tarrant?" she called out, "Aren't you going to say goodbye?"

He shook his head without turning, "I canna do it" he rasped after a long moment, "That would make it real."

He was a coward and he knew it. But if he crossed that floor to the slab, the only thing he wanted was to crawl up on top of it and join her in that far off place she had gone to. His hand shoved into his pocket, fingering the labor of love he had worked so hard on all night.

She reached out to him, but he shook his head again, "I don like this. Its no a pretty story."

"For all the love she held for you, for this place. You can't even say a proper farewell?" Espelth asked softly.

Under the watchful eyes of the witch he slowly made his way to Alice. He pressed his brow to her cooler one and sighed, "I canna live wi out ye lass".

The Hightopp appeared beside him and stretched out his large hand. In the palm was a vial of brilliant yellow. Tarrant looked up at him and then at Espelth. "Whas that?"

"Alice isn't really dead Tarrant." Espelth told him.

He shook his head slightly, "I can see her, touch her, there is no life there."

"Magic" she said simply, "She was very badly wounded and had she remained in her body at that time, she would have truly died. We just… moved her somewhere else for a time."

He looked very ill, "What?"

She nodded, "When Argus brought her back, he washed her with a mixture of mermaid and phoenix tears. Her wounds were healed, but her soul was also hurting and very weak. I took her soul and her life from at the very end."

He blinked, "Where is it?"

"Her throat."

His eyes slid to the glowing sphere.

"How?" he demanded in a tight whisper, not daring to believe a word of it.

Chess appeared at his shoulder, "Espelth has evaporating skills" he said plainly, "Where I can move matter and switch forms. She can do all that and move spirits. Something I learned much later in fact. Under the red queen."

Tarrant shook his head.

"Its now she made the horde, and the Hightopp."

"If you want her back, give her the potion and wish it." The witch said.

The hightopp lifted the vial to him. With shaking hands, Tarrant uncorked the bottle and gently parted Alice's lips. He dripped the viscous looking drops across her tongue and then pressed his mouth to hers. "Come back to me Alice" he whispered.

He drew back and waited for long minutes, but nothing happened. Turning to the witch and the dead man, his eyes flashed a furious orange.

"What madness have ye driven me to? You slimy toad headed, momerath spittle…."

There was a voice from far away, shouting. A voice she knew only too well. Alice forced herself to open her eyes feeling t he room spin alarmingly. She clenched her eyes shut and swallowed hard against the feeling.

"Tarrant?" she asked in a soft voice. The hatter was still shouting in his rage and didn't hear the small sound.

Tarrant advanced on the witch but the Hightopp put himself between them. "No." he said in a one low, raspy word.

The others blinked in confusion.

"Tarrant! Look!" Chess suddenly cried out, pointing behind the hatter.

The hatter swore softly and glanced behind him before tearing into the cat verbally. Then he stopped, blinked and turned round fully.

There, on the slab of stone, struggling to sit up….was Alice.

She was very dizzy and nearly toppled off the slab until the Hightopp calmly moved closer to assist her to the floor. She crumpled softly at his feet. Her hand pressed her mouth as she tried very hard not to be sick. The feeling was starting to pass for that she was grateful.

Tarrant knelt before her, eyes taking the loveliness of her face.

"Where am I" she asked when she could open hers again, "What happened?"

He blinked, did she not recall him. "You were dead Alice" he told her.

She nodded, swallowing hard again, "I know."

He cradled her chin on his fingertips and forced their eyes to meet, "Do you know me?" His voice was laced with his unspoken fear.

She leaned into his touch, "You're… my Tarrant."

And his heart sprang to life again, he hugged her gently to him, uncertain if he might break her. His lips finding the lightest purchase against her skin. Her sweet scent blooming in her hair and flesh and he breathed deeply, his grip slowly tightening.

They were brought back to reality by Chessur's voice. "Are you ready now Espelth?"

She nodded, "I think we both are."

Tarrant helped Alice her feet, an anchoring arm around her waist to steady her. "Thank you so much" Alice said quietly, "For everything. Both of you."

Espelth smiled gently and brushed her cheek with her fingers. "Live gloriously champion Alice."

Tarrant nodded, "What will you do now?" he asked.

Espelth moved back to stand beside Argus. "Die" she said simply, "Our time has long since passed. The wrongs have been righted as best they can be. Perhaps Underland will forgive me and allow us to be reborn and live once more. Together."

Alice felt tears prick her eyes, "But… you just can't!"

Argus looked over at her, "Miss us Alice?" he asked. She nodded, biting her lip

He cupped her cheek in his cold hand, "No tears Alice. This is a happy time. We have seen all the turns made straight. Now its time to go home."

Espelth looked up at him, "I thought you couldn't speak until you had your soul again. I am so sorry Argus. I never found it for you."

"It was never lost" Chess pointed out, he reached out and in his paw was a sphere much like Alice's. "I have been keeping it for just this kind of occasion."

"An early agreement betwixt the cat an meself".

"Always had a soft spot for Hightopp clan."

Espelth looked stunned, "You never said."

"Wasn't time, now was it?" Chess countered.

The hightopp took the orb, crushing the ball and suddenly he was warm again, alive for only the moment. "Lets be off then" he said and escorted his wife outside. Turning to the cat they smiled, "Seems all yer string pulling has finally paid off, rest well cat." Argus said.

They made their way to the center of the large gardens, Chess close by with a torch.

Tarrant and Alice followed after, uncertain of what was to occur.

"I love you Argus" Espelth said and he brought his lips to hers, wrapping her tightly in his arms. Touching her for the first time over a hundred years.

"I love ye woman."

And Chess hurled the torch at them, the fire licking at the grass and then there was a large explosion. It would be instant. Painless for the once dead hightopp had seeded himself with powder to ensure it.

Tarrant dropped to the ground covering Alice with his body.

He lifted his head to peer through the smoke and the settling dust. But there was no witch, no Hightopp. He blinked, turning his head to see Chess hovering nearby a slightly sad smile on his face.

"Chess?"

"The fire of Underland was the flame of freedom" he merely said.

Tarrant slowly let Alice up, brushing her off and checking her over to make certain he hadn't inadvertently killed her again. There, in the center of the neat, green garden, was a scorched mark in the shape of a heart.

Alice blinked several times but there was nothing, save that heart, to prove they'd ever been at all. She felt sad for them, happy they could be together, victorious and torn.

She leaned heavily against Tarrant, who took her small weight easily. His arm was still around her, his other tangled in her hair.

"String pulling?" Tarrant finally asked, turning his green eyes to Chess.

"Yes," Alice chimed in, "I thought you never got involved with politics?"

He looped lazily in the air, "Yes, well now you see why. Bloody long game in the end, Learned my lesson many times over the first time." He floated neared to Alice and dropped a smaller silver crown atop her head, "Well majesties, I shall be off for now."

"Where are you going?" Alice asked him.

"For a nice cup of tea and a long overdue nap" he replied and with swish of his blue striped tail, he was gone.

Alice turned to find Tarrant staring at her in awe. "What?"

"When I thought I had lost you, really lost you…really, truly, forever, for always lost you.."

"Tarrant."

He shook his head again, and then fumbled in his pocket. He drew out a small item held it out to her. Alice let her eyes travel over the thin silver band, the golden hats that looped around it and in the center a gem from the Vorpal sword. "I made this for you last night" he admitted, "From a small bit of armor."

She blinked, tears flooding her eyes. "Oh Tarrant" she breathed. This was him and this was her and these were parts of the life they were sharing.

"You don't like it? I can always find another." He looked crestfallen.

Alice shook her head, "it's a good ring, a great ring , a wonderfully right ring, it's a perfect Alice Tarrant ring, its…."

"Alice!"

She smiled up at him overcome, "I'm so much better than fine."

He smiled, taking her left hand in his own and slipping the ring over the third finger and then pressed a kiss to the stone.

Then he lifted his head and took her lips captive in the softest, sweetest, most powerful kiss he'd ever unleashed on her.

"Queen Alice?" he asked tenderly.

"Yes King Tarrant?"

"Can forever begin now? No more interruptions?"

She nodded and he swung her up into his arms, laughing madly as he spun them in circles. He was so full of happiness he thought he might burst from it.

And Alice threw her head back as she held tightly to him and joined him.

Once upon a time there was a land beneath our own, where flowers talk, rocking horse flies fight with dragon flies. Where white rabbits in fancy waistcoats are very concerned with time. Where creatures and peoples have lovely tea parties in wonderful gardens.

And ruling over this land for over a thousand years, was a mad hatter who became king and his gentle champion warrior of a queen. And between them there as love and wisdom, peace and happiness. And everyone DID live happily ever after, ever after that.

~Long live Tarrant and Alice~


End file.
